No te mueras Gokú (Confusión entre dimensiones III)
by Grisell
Summary: En el UA del Planeta Vegeta, Gokú ha caído enfermo por el virus del corazón, Tarja (OC), su hija mayor está desconsolada e intentará a toda costa salvar la vida de Kakarotto: su padre. Drama en Vegitasein, nuestro príncipe Vegeta también se reencontrará con TODA su familia que en su mundo esta muerta. Secuela de "Confusión entre dimensiones"
1. Una maldicion que persigue a Kakarotto

_Bueno, comencemos con este nuevo fic que, pues, aquí voy a sacar algo muy personal de mí. Yo perdí a mi padre a los 9 años, y entre varios malestares que tuvo, lo que le dio el toque de gracia fue un infarto. Así que pues, aquí pondré algo de mis propios sentimientos en esta historia. Que espero les guste._

_La historia se sitúa en el universo alterno de Vejitasein 4 años después de "Confusión entre dimensiones" y de la segunda parte de esa historia "Recupera tu espíritu Vegeta". En el tiempo normal de DBZ se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra Majin Boo porque…. Bueno, quise que Tarja y Gohan tuvieran edades cercanas, sólo por eso. Por otro lado, si ya hice 2 historias de personajes del universo alternativo en la Tierra, ahora tengo que llevar la acción al Planeta Vegeta ¿no?_

_Y explicaciones de mi modo de redactar, aunque siempre explico quien dijo y qué pensó quien, como referencia les digo para quien no ha leído mis otros fics, textos –entre guiones- son diálogos hablados de los personajes. Mientras que "entre comillas" son pensamientos. Cosas entre paréntesis y (en cursiva) son explicaciones, ejemplos o notas de la autora. Ahora si, comencemos esta nueva y dramática aventura, espero la disfruten y ya saben, ¡Dejen Reviews! _

**CONFUSIÓN ENTRE DIMENSIONES III: NO TE MUERAS GOKÚ**

**CAPITULO 1: **

**UNA PESADILLA QUE PERSIGUE A KAKAROTTO**

Aquel era un día común y corriente en Vejitasein, la vida trascurría con normalidad en todo el vasto imperio saiyajin, con excepción del eje central de todo aquello: El palacio real.

En los aposentos que la Emperatriz Vilandra y su esposo el Príncipe Kakarotto compartían, en el área de la estancia, los 3 hijos de la pareja, Tarja de 17 años, Dahda de 9 y Bardock de 4 estaban sentados, muy tensos. Los acompañaban los primos de ellos, así como tíos y abuelos, toda la familia real se encontraba reunida debido a una terrible noticia.

En el área del dormitorio, Vilandra estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama sosteniendo la mano de su esposo, Kakarotto, quien había comenzado a mostrar signos de un malestar desde un par de días atrás. No le habían prestado importancia, ambos pensaban que era sólo cansancio debido al duro entrenamiento y que recientemente él había hecho un viaje para combatir un intento de invasión a uno de los planetas que conformaban dicho imperio. Pero esa mañana, el Príncipe Consorte del Imperio Saiyajin simplemente no pudo levantarse, un fuerte y agudo dolor en el pecho lo aquejaba, el dolor era tan intenso que, aquel poderoso guerrero que había librado bastantes batallas importantes a favor del imperio de su mujer, hoy se rendía a aquel intenso malestar.

Un médico de aspecto reptiláceo lo revisaba ante la asustada mirada de la esposa del príncipe, que a pesar de ser una fuerte guerrera, y ser la Emperatriz de un imperio conformado por más de 40 colonias, hoy estaba impotente frente a la enfermedad de su esposo, padre de sus 3 hijos, el gran amor de su vida.

El doctor le suministró un sedante al saiyajin, que pese a tenerle pánico a las jeringas, por su delicada condición, no opuso resistencia, de hecho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del procedimiento que el médico le había aplicado. El doctor le hizo un gesto a la emperatriz para salir de la habitación, instrucción que ella atendió.

Ambos salieron a la estancia de aquella lujosa suite, donde la familia entera aguardaba por noticias, especialmente los hijos de la pareja.

Un chiquito de 4 años corrió con el médico -Doctor, ¿Cómo está mi papá? ¿se pondrá bien verdad?- preguntó el pequeño príncipe Bardock, quien era idéntico casi clon de su padre y abuelo paterno, salvo por ciertas facciones muy características de la familia Vegeta

El médico tomó una actitud seria –es lo que me temía- pronunció, provocando la preocupación de los presentes

Al escuchar lo anterior, la empreratriz sintió un vacío interno, como si se desmayara -¿Qué tiene mi esposo?- preguntó Vilandra con tono de enojo, que enmascaraba preocupación, y miedo de perder a su gran amor

-El príncipe ha sido afectado por un nuevo y extraño virus- explicaba el doctor –afecta al corazón, se han registrado sólo 2 casos en todo el imperio, es un virus muy agresivo, que merma la función cardíaca del paciente… lamentablemente y por tratarse de una enfermedad nueva y desconocida… no hay una cura para esto- dijo con seriedad

La princesa se levantó de golpe de su lugar -¡DOCTOR, MI PADRE NO PUEDE MORIR, ÉL ES UN SÚPER SAIYAJIN, TIENE QUE CURARLO!- dijo mientras agarraba al médico de las ropas con desesperación

-Ya basta Tarja- dijo Vilandra con voz firme pero a la vez, vacía, sentía que todo su mundo se desmoronaba, y su mirada era completamente perdida

-¿Se podrá salvar Kakarotto?- preguntó Vegeta, que en este mundo ya era el rey saiyajin. Si bien, con su cuñado siempre tuvo una extraña relación de camaradería, se llevaban bien pero también, había cierta rivalidad entre ambos, sabía que si aquella sabandija de clase baja, como él le llamaba amistosamente, fallecía su hermana quedaría destrozada, cosa que él no querría que pasara

-Haré estudios con las muestras de sangre de su alteza- dijo el médico –esperemos poder encontrar una cura y salvar su vida… pero seré honesto, los pronósticos… no son nada alentadores… con su permiso- se retiró el doctor de aquella lujosa habitación, dejando a la consternada familia en su interior

Odette se acercó a su hermana gemela, poniendo una mano en su hombro –Vili… Kakarotto es fuerte, sé que se salvará- trató de alentarla

La emperatriz no dijo nada, era como si no pudiera escuchar, sentir, ver, respirar… El gran amor de su vida, aquel por quien había desafiado a su padre, por quien había roto el estricto protocolo, aquel saiyajin que le robó el corazón y le dio 3 hijos se iba poco a poco de su lado, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Volvió a ingresar al dormitorio sin pronunciar una sola palabra, para seguir cuidando de su esposo, si él moría, moriría con ella, no se le despegaría un solo segundo, pues en sus dos bodas, ambos juraron estar juntos pase lo que pase, y ella no iba a fallarle como esposa, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de dolor, deseando despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla que amenazaba a su gran amor.

En la sala, reinaba un tenso silencio entre toda la familia real, los pequeños Dahda y Bardock trataban de disimular su tristeza y preocupación por su padre, mientras que el rostro de la hermana mayor de ellos era de enojo, de impotencia, sentía ganas de salir y destruirlo todo, como si eso fuera a aliviar a su padre.

Al no poder aguantar más en aquella habitación, la princesa corrió hacia la terraza de sus padres y salió volando de ahí

-¡Tarja!- exclamó Bulma, que también se encontraba en el lugar

-¡Trunks, Vegeta!- dijo el rey –Vayan con ella- indicó

Ambos chicos asintieron, y procedieron a seguir a su afligida prima.

Los 4 pequeños restantes iban a seguir a los mayores pero -¡Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte!- exclamó Vegeta

-¡pero tío! ¡pero papá!- exlcamaron al mismo tiempo los pequeños, salvo la pequeña peliazul, que fue quien dijo papá

-Es cierto niños- dijo Bulma –vengan conmigo, vamos a comer algo- dijo la peliazul, tomando de la mano a su pequeña mini clon de 8 años

-mami- dijo la pequeña -¿El tío Gokú se pondrá bien?- preguntó la niña con inocencia

-¡QUÉ PREGUNTA ES ESA BRA!- respondió con molestia su primo de 9 años -¡MI PAPÁ ES MUY FUERTE, CLARO QUE SE PONDRÁ BIEN!- exclamó

-Dahda, tranquilo, claro que tu papá es muy fuerte- dijo la científico a su sobrino

EL más pequeño de ellos asintió -¡mi papá pronto se va a curar!... ¿Verdad que si Dahda?- preguntó a su hermano mayor

El niño asintió con la cabeza –Si Bardock, nuestro padre es un súper saiyajin como el tío Vegeta, nada ni nadie puede vencerlos- afirmó

La científico junto con los niños prosiguieron con su camino rumbo al comedor del palacio para que ellos pudieran comer algo.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los majestuosos jardines del palacio, estaba la princesa sumergida en sus pensamientos

"Papá…. ¿Cómo…. Cómo puedo ayudarte?... algo tengo que hacer" pensaba -¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE MUERAS PAPÁ!- dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños. La chica tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, ¿y cómo no? Aquella enfermedad amenazaba con quitarle a su padre, aquel que la entrenaba desde pequeña, quien la visitaba cada noche para darle las buenas noches, aquel que la llevó a su primer misión fuera de Vegitasein, el que la consolaba en sus tristezas. La chica estaba simplemente destrozada y temerosa de perderlo a pesar de tratar de disimular todo lo que sentía, finalmente, era la princesa saiyajin, la sobrina del Rey Vegeta.

-El tío Gokú no morirá Tarja- dijo un saijyin de 16 años

Ella volteó –Vegeta, Trunks- dijo al ver a sus primos

-Algo haremos por tu padre, no dejaremos que mi tío muera sin intentar algo- dijo el príncipe de cabellos lila

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Esa enfermedad del corazón simplemente no deja de perseguir a Gokú en cualquier dimensión que se encuentre. ¿Podrá Tarja salvar la vida de su padre?_


	2. El Plan

_**Yushi: **Qué raro lo del error del capítulo O.o en fin, qué bueno que te gustó el no. 1, aquí viene la continuación. Gracias por tu apollo Bella :D_

_Ah por cierto, el príncipe Vegeta IV es el sobrino de Vegeta, hijo primogénito del matrimonio de su hermana Odette con Zorn, el consejero real. Y le puse el IV porque según yo y otros fanfics, el abuelo de Vegeta también se llamaba así, entonces es el abuelo, luego su padre el Rey Vegeta y mi adorado Vegeta, entonces el Vegeta que sigue ya es el 4o, jejejeje _

**CAPITULO 2:**

**EL PLAN**

-Algo haremos por tu padre, no dejaremos que mi tío muera sin intentar algo- dijo el príncipe Trunks

Tarja sonrió por compromiso, pero también, se sintió apoyada por sus primos -Chicos…- dijo la princesa –creo… creo tener una idea- dijo con voz vacía

-Dinos Tarja- exclamó el joven Vegeta

Ella se puso seria -…recuerdan…. ¿recuerdan hace 4 años que les conté que mi madre y yo estuvimos en otro mundo?- preguntó a sus primos

Ambos príncipes asintieron con la cabeza -¿Qué con eso?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Cuando estuve ahí, había otro Trunks, que viajó en el tiempo para cambiar ese pasado, donde mi padre había muerto por esta misma enfermedad del corazón- decía pensativa

-¿Y lo logré? Quiero decir… el otro Trunks... ¿pudo salvar al tío Gokú?- preguntó el peli lila

-Si, me dijo que precisamente fué para llevarle la medicina a mi papá, bueno... al Gokú de ese tiempo- respondió ella

-¿Crees que sea la misma enfermedad que tiene tu padre, Tarja?- preguntó el menor de los 3

-Creo que si, ese Trunks me dijo que se trataba de un raro virus del corazón, supongo que es el mismo- respondió -Trunks... tú eres muy hábil con la tecnología como mi tía Bulma… necesitaré de tu ayuda- dijo la princesa con decisión

-¿Qué planeas hacer Tarja?- preguntó el peli lila

-Vamos al laboratorio de mi tía- exclamó ella -Allá les explico a ambos- acto seguido emprendió camino

Los otros dos adolescentes siguieron a su prima, no sabían en qué había pensado ella, pero algo si sabían: No permitirían que ningún miembro de su familia sufriera sin pelear para evitarlo, y sobretodo, no dejarían que su tío Kakarotto, que había sido para ambos como un segundo padre y mentor _(en este universo alterno, el entrenamiento de los príncipes estaba principalmente a cargo de Vegeta y Kakarotto, por lo que ambos eran los maestros de todos ellos en cuanto a artes marciales se refería)_, muriera a causa de ese extraño virus, si su prima creía que algo se podía hacer, la apoyarían hasta el final.

Mientras tanto en el comedor, las princesas Bra y Sarah habían terminado de comer, sin embargo, los otros dos príncipes, hijos de Vilandra y Kakarotto, no habían siquiera probado bocado, ¿quién podría culparlos? Ambos niños a pesar de su corta edad (9 y 4 años respectivamente) sabían que su padre se debatía entre la vida y la muerte

La peliazul se sintió afligida por sus sobrinos –Dahda, Bardock, tienen qué comer algo- les dijo con dulzura

-Perdona tía Bulma, pero no tengo hambre- dijo Dahda

-Yo tampoco tía- dijo el pequeño Bardock

-Niños, todos estamos preocupados por su padre, pero tienen que alimentarse y seguir fuertes, créanme que con que ustedes estén bien, apoyan mucho a sus padres- dijo la científico

El semblante de los dos niños era de seriedad absoluta, y por el orgullo familiar, ambos contenían la desesperación y ganas de llorar.

-Vamos Bardock- dijo el mayor de ellos, levantándose de su asiento

-Si- respondió el más pequeño, siguiendo a su hermano mayor

La peliazul los miró con consternación alejarse del comedor, quería animarlos, pero comprendía cómo se sentían sus sobrinos y luego de 17 años viviendo en Vegitasein, sabía cómo era que los saiyajin lidiaban con sus sentimientos, tal vez necesitaban estar ellos dos consigo mismos, por lo que optó por quedarse con las princesas

Los pequeños príncipes recorrían uno de los pasillos del palacio -Dahda ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó el pequeño Bardock mientras caminaba junto a su hermano

-Vamos con Tarja… algo tenemos que hacer para ayudar a nuestro padre- dijo con firmeza el pequeño de 9 años

-Siento el ki de Tarja en el laboratorio de mi tía- dijo el más pequeño. Kakarotto había enseñado a sus hijos y todos sus sobrinos a sentir el ki y no depender de los rastreadores de poder, los cuales usaban más bien a modo de comunicadores.

-Lo sé, ¡vamos hacia allá!- exclamó Dahda. Ambos niños se apresuraron para llegar donde su hermana y primos mayores se encontraban

En el laboratorio, los 3 adolescentes habían llegado

-Ahora nos dirás ¿para qué nos trajiste Tarja?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Es simple Vegeta- respondió ella, volteó a ver a su primo mayor –Trunks, necesito que calibres el portal interdimensional que mi tía Bulma usó para traernos de vuelta a mi madre y a mi hace 4 años, tengo que ir a ese mundo por la medicina para salvar a mi padre- dijo con determinación

-Ya veo- dijo el pelilila –rápido, hay que buscar esa máquina- exclamó

Los tres adolescentes comenzaron a buscar dicho aparato en el laboratorio, en ese momento llegaron los hermanos menores de la princesa

Trunks fue con sus primos -Dahda, Bardock, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el peli lila

-Vinimos con Tarja- respondió el más pequeño

-¿Qué quieren niños?- preguntó la princesa al ver a sus hermanitos

-Tarja, debemos ayudar a papá, ¡EL NO SE PUEDE MORIR!- exclamó el príncipe Dahda

-Justo por eso estamos aquí- dijo la princesa

-¡LO ENCONTRÉ!- exclamó el príncipe Vegeta IV desde un rincón del laboratorio de su tía. Los demás saiyajin fueron a reunirse con él

-Es el transportador interdimensional- exclamó Trunks -¡Bien hecho, Vegeta!- dijo a su primo

-Trunks, necesito que lo programes, iré a esa dimensión a buscar la cura para la enfermedad de mi padre- dijo la princesa

El mayor de todos los príncipes asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a revisar y programar dicho aparato

-Pero el doctor dijo que no hay cura para lo de papá- dijo el más pequeño con tono triste

Ella se agachó para hablar con su hermanito más pequeño –Escucha Bardock- volteó a ver a su otro hermano –tú también Dahda, hace 4 años, nuestra madre y yo terminamos por error en otro mundo, donde nuestro padre pudo curarse de esta enfermedad, eso quiere decir, que la cura está ahí, así que iré a conseguirla para salvar a papá- dijo la princesa con decisión

-¡YO IRÉ CONTIGO!- dijo el chico de 9 años

-¡YO TAMBIÉN!- exclamó el más pequeño

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- reprimió ella –¡esto no es un juego niños! Iré yo sola- les dijo

-Tarja, él también es nuestro padre- reclamó el pequeño Dahda –Si hay una posibilidad de ayudarlo… ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SALVAR A PAPÁ!- exclamó

El más chico asintió con la cabeza -¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Quiero ayudar a que mi papá se cure!- dijo con determinación

Tarja se sintió orgullosa de sus hermanos menores, y claro que los entendía, era obvio que los 3 querían pelear por la vida de su progenitor –Está bien, irán conmigo, pero júrenme, que harán TODO lo que yo les diga niños- sentenció la princesa

-¡LO JURO POR MI HONOR SAIYAJIN!- dijeron ambos chiquillos al mismo tiempo, con su puño derecho en el corazón

Trunks, ayudado por su primo Vegeta, trabajaban en aquella máquina, luego de un rato de ajustes y programación con la computadora -¡está lista!- exclamó el primogénito del rey Vegeta

-Trunks, Vegeta- dijo la princesa –No le digan a nadie a dónde fuimos, salvo si llegara a ser totalmente necesario o…- hizo una pausa al cruzar por su mente un horrible pensamiento -…o que llegara a pasar algo- dijo con temor

Una mano se posó en el hombro de ella –Vayan y salven a mi tío- dijo el peli lila –Yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar- él también haría lo que fuera por su familia, y en aquella línea temporal de infierno, su contraparte también, al igual que ahora sus primos hacían, había desafiado las leyes del tiempo y el espacio y al destino mismo con tal de salvar a su padre, y el destino de su mundo.

El príncipe Vegeta IV presionó un botón, abriendo un portal que dejaba ver la entrada de la Corporación Cápsula –Está listo-dijo el adolescente

La princesa tomó a sus hermanos menores de las manos –Vamos- dijo con determinación

-Buena suerte- dijo el peli lila

Los 3 hermanos voltearon a ver a sus primos mayores, para finalmente cruzar aquel portal, el cual fue cerrado por el mayor de sus primos tan pronto los cruzaron de un mundo al otro.

-Espero que vuelvan pronto- dijo el príncipe Vegeta

-Yo también- dijo Trunks –Debemos cubrirlos lo más posible hasta que regresen-Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Será mejor llevarnos el transportador- dijo el príncipe Vegeta

-Tienes razón, llevémoslo a mi habitación- dijo el peli lila

Los adolescentes tomaron aquella máquina del tamaño de un televisor promedio. Salieron al pasillo y de ahí a una terraza para poder ingresar a las habitaciones del príncipe Trunks precisamente por la terraza, para no ser descubiertos por nadie.

Ingresaron a la habitación del peli lila, llevando el artefacto, entraron al dormitorio y después pasaron otra puerta al lado izquierdo de la cama -Listo, aquí estará bien- dijo Trunks cuando colocaron el artefacto en el armario-vestidor

"Tarja, Dahda, Bardock, vuelvan pronto" pensaba el príncipe Vegeta IV, deseando suerte para sus primos en su misión

-CONTINUARÁ-


	3. Confrontando Otra Realidad

_**Yushi: **Siii, Vegeta conocerá a sus sobrinos... y le faltan aún los que tiene por parte de Odette... ¿crees que los conozca? jejejjeje. Si, pobre Gokú, ese virus es cosa seria_

_**Nicole:** ¡Gracias! me alegro que te gusten mis OC, habrá algunos más ya avanzada la historia, pero antes, veamos qué sucede ahora._

_Veamos cómo les va a los 3 príncipes en su viaje a la Tierra_

**CAPITULO 3**

**CONFRONTANDO OTRA REALIDAD**

Los tres hijos de Vilandra y Gokú habían llegado al jardín de Capsule Corp

-Tarja- dijo el más pequeño

-¿Qué quieres Bardock?- preguntó la princesa

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó el chibi

Ella se quedó pensativa un rato –bueno, estamos en este lugar así que, busquemos al tío Vegeta, él sabrá cómo ayudarnos- dijo la princesa

-¿Qué? ¿El tío Vegeta también vino?- preguntó Dahda sorprendido

-No seas bobo- reprendió ella –No es nuestro tío el Rey Vegeta, es… es otro tío Vegeta- se estaba enredando en su propia explicación –cómo les digo…- pensaba tratando de averiguar cómo explicarles a los pequeños el asunto de las contrapartes, pero obviamente, era un asunto mucho muy confuso

Por su parte, el príncipe saiyajin, que como siempre, se encontraba en su preciosa cámara de gravedad entrenando junto con su primogénito de 9 años, se había percatado de esos 3 ki's extraños, poderosos y extrañamente familiares, cuando eso sucedió, apagó la cámara y detuvo el entrenamiento

-Papá ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el pequeño Trunks -¿porqué nos detenemos?- dijo extrañado

-¿Es que acaso no lo sientes, mocoso?- reprendió a su hijo

El pequeño se concentró un segundo -¿de quiénes serán estos kis?- preguntó con sorpresa

El príncipe salió a toda velocidad a donde los saiyajin habían llegado, siendo seguido por su primogénito, ambos llegaron al jardín, topándose con la adolescente y los dos niños

-¡TIO VEGETA!- exclamó Dahda

-¿Trunks?- dijo extrañado el pequeño Bardock al ver al pequeño de cabellos lila, pues en su mundo, Trunks era el mayor de todos los nietos del Rey Vegeta II (papá de nuestro amado Vegeta)

-Niños, dejen que yo hable- indicó la princesa a sus hermanos

El príncipe reconoció a su sobrina, ella ya había crecido desde la última vez que la vió, cuando ella era tan sólo una niña de 13 añitos, ahora se parecía mucho más que entonces a las hermanas del príncipe –Tarja, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quiénes son esos mocosos?- preguntó Vegeta

El primogénito del príncipe se sorprendió de que su padre llamara a la chica por su nombre, volteó a verlo -papá ¿los conoces?- preguntó Trunks

Ella se acercó con sus dos hermanos –Tío, ellos son mis hermanos- volteó a ver a su izquierda –Dahda- ahora a su derecha –y Bardock- dijo

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Trunks sobresaltado -¿USTEDES SON MIS PRIMOS? ¿PAPÁ QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?- decía el pequeño confundido

-Tarja, ¿Por qué Trunks es de mi edad? ¿qué sucede aquí?- preguntaba Dahda igual de confundido que el peli lila

Ella se agachó con sus hermanos y primo –Escuchen niños, él es Trunks, pero es el Trunks que vive en este otro mundo, ¿de acuerdo?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió para explicar esa extraña situación a sus pequeños hermanos

La chica se incorporó para ver al príncipe –Tío… ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?- dijo con ojos suplicantes

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza –Trunks… lleva contigo a tus primos ¿quieres?- dijo el príncipe

-eee… si papá- dijo algo confundido -¡Vengan! Les mostraré mis juguetes- dijo entusiasmado, y emprendió camino hacia el interior de la casa, dirigiéndose a su habitación siendo seguido por los dos pequeños

-¿Qué sucede Tarja?- preguntó el príncipe con los brazos cruzados

-Tío… necesito tu ayuda- dijo ella con seriedad y un ligero tono de tristeza

-¿pasó algo?- preguntó Vegeta, preocupado que algo pudiera haberle sucedido a alguien de su familia

-Mi padre, él… él está muy enfermo- dijo con tristeza

-Yo no soy doctor, no sé en qué pudiera ayudarte- respondió el príncipe

-La vez que terminé aquí por accidente… el otro Trunks, me dijo que en su tiempo, mi papá había muerto por una enfermedad del corazón, y que él viajó a esta época para evitar su muerte y la tuya tío- la princesa trataba de contener el nudo que tenía en la garganta, sobretodo al recordar que en otra línea temporal, su progenitor sí había fallecido

El príncipe volteó la cabeza –pues si, la medicina que trajo curó a Kakarotto de esa enfermedad…- hizo una pausa -… no me digas que…- adivinó el porqué su sobrina sacaba ese tema a colación

Ella asintió –mi padre ha caído enfermo de ese mal… en Vejitasein ha habido 2 casos, los 2 pacientes murieron, mi padre es el tercer caso registrado- tuvo que respirar, la voz comenzaba a quebrársele, pero ella era una Vegeta, no podía permitirse el mostrarse débil –¡Debo salvar a mi padre!- dijo con determinación

El príncipe se quedó pensativo, sabía que Vilandra, su hermana estaba sufriendo en aquella dimensión, y aunque jamás lo admitiría como tal, él le había tomado estima a Gokú –Supongo que Kakarotto debe tener esa medicina que Trunks le dio- dijo el príncipe

-Tío, ayúdame, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a mi…..- se detuvo, recordando que en esa dimensión, Gokú no había conocido a su madre ya que ella estaba muerta, por lo tanto, aquí él no era su papá, y tenía otra familia –al Gokú de este mundo?- preguntó

El príncipe se le quedó viendo –te llevaré a casa de Kakarotto- respondió –por cierto…. ¿porqué trajiste a los 2 chiquillos?- preguntó el príncipe

-Tío, tú sabes perfectamente lo tercos que somos los Vegeta- dijo divertida –además, los tres queremos salvar a nuestro padre, no pude decirles que no- se encogió de hombros

El príncipe sonrió a medias –ya veo… entonces sígueme- dijo el príncipe quien se elevó en el aire y emprendió el vuelo en dirección a la Montaña Paoz, siendo seguido por su sobrina mayor

Los pequeños que jugaban en el cuarto de Trunks se percataron del despegue de ambos saiyajin

-¿A dónde cree Tarja que va?- exclamó el pequeño Dahda, quien salió por la ventana para seguir a su tío y hermana

-¡ESPÉRAME DAHDA!- gritó el más pequeño, quien también salió por la ventana

-Hay estos niños, ¡ESPÉRENME!- dijo Trunks, quien también se unió a la persecución

Los dos mayores volaban, siendo seguidos por los 3 pequeños que no se encontraban tan lejos de ellos, de hecho los seguían muy de cerca, y por los despliegues de ki, tío y sobrina se percataron de inmediato que los tres chiquillos les seguían

-Veo que esos mocosos tienen agallas- dijo el príncipe con su conocida sonrisa

El vuelo continuó, tío y sobrina siendo seguidos de cerca por los 3 pequeños, siguieron su camino hasta que el príncipe descendió, siendo seguido por la chica. Aterrizando ambos a la puerta de la casa de la familia Son

-¡Es la casa de Goten!- dijo Trunks sonriendo, y comenzó a descender -¡Vengan, les presentaré a mi amigo Goten!- les dijo a los otros dos niños que también descendieron, aterrizando junto a los dos mayores

Tarja miró frente a si el domicilio de los Son, observando cada detalle -¿Es esta la casa de…?- dijo la princesa

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza, caminó hacia la puerta, y tocó el timbre

La adolescente se tensó, tenía miedo de toparse a la familia de este saiyajin, que era y no era su padre, pero no importaba, lo único importante, era salvar la vida de su progenitor que yacía enfermo en Vegitasein

De la casa salió Milk –Vegeta, qué sorpresa- dijo la pelinegra

-¡Hola Señora Milk!- dijo Trunks desde atrás -¿Está Goten?- preguntó

-Goten no está aquí- respondió ella

Tarja miraba con recelo a la terrícola, sentía celos de hija, y resentimiento ante aquella mujer, que sin aún saberlo, presentía el papel que desempeñaba en la vida de la contraparte de su padre

-¿Y Kakarotto?- preguntó bruscamente Vegeta

La pelinegra volteó el rostro, nunca le habían agradado los modos del príncipe y no entendía cómo su amiga Bulma se había enamorado de ese saiyajin –Gokú está en el manantial, entrenando con Goten y Gohan- respondió molesta -¡ese hombre! Gohan tiene que presentar su examen de la universidad, debería estar estudiando- dijo con indignación

En ese momento, Gokú, Gohan y Goten, llegaban a la casa con un enorme pez que cargaba el menor de los Son

-¡Goten!- exclamó Trunks al ver a su mejor amigo

La princesa se quedó viendo aquella escena, por un lado sintió gusto de ver la figura y rostro de su padre, por otro, veía con recelo que le acompañaran los dos chicos.

Gohan se quedó viendo a la princesa –esa chica… yo… se me hace conocida- dijo para si mismo, tratando de recordar en dónde la había visto antes

Gokú reconoció de quién se trataba –Tarja- dijo con voz inaudible y una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¡Oh My God! ¿qué hará Milk? y lo más importante ¿sobrevivirá Gokú a la furia de su esposa?_

_Y por cierto... ¿Aún tendrán o servirá la medicina que Trunks le dió a Gokú? digo por aquello de la caducidad... ¿seguirá siendo útil? ¿habrá quedado algo? ¿se la darán a Tarja?_

_Bueno... ya veré qué sale de mi cabeza, jeje!_

_Espero les haya gustado este breve capítulo y pues, dejen reviews ;)_


	4. Incómoda Reunión Familiar

_**YUSHI: **__siii… Milk es de temer, y vamos a ver aquí cómo reacciona y qué hace al tener enfrente de ella a los niños, jajajjaa… veamos qué pasa con la medicina ;) Por cierto, sigue leyendo y habrá más momentos tiernos entre los chiquitines jejejeje._

_**OTAKUANIME771:**__ Qué bueno que te guste_

_Gracias por los reviews y veamos qué más sucede aquí_

**CAPITULO 4 **

**INCÓMODA REUNIÓN FAMILIAR**

-¡PAPÁ!- gritaron sorprendidos Dahda y Bardock, y al mismo tiempo con alegría al ver al que creían, se trataba de su padre, comenzaron a querer correr hacia él

Milk estaba al borde de un ataque al ver la reacción de los pequeños -¡¿QUÉEEEE?!- exclamó, sobretodo al ver al más pequeño, que parecía el gemelo idéntico de Goten, salvo por algo en sus facciones, no sabía exactamente qué, pero lo diferenciaba de su hijo menor

-¡NO SEAN TONTOS!- reprendió la princesa, deteniendo el avance de sus hermanitos -¡ÉL NO ES NUESTRO PADRE!- exclamó

-¿Acaso no estás viendo Tarja?- dijo Dahda –¡Él es nuestro padre!- Reclamó

-¿No han aprendido nada de lo que nuestro padre nos ha enseñado verdad?- dijo ella con enojo -¡SIENTAN SU KI!- ordenó

Ambos niños cerraron los ojos para concentrarse –tienes razón- dijo Dahda. Bardock asintió. Si, se veía como Gokú, y su ki era similar al de su padre, pero había algo diferente en su energía, cosa que identificaron

En tanto eso sucedía, Milk histérica, había salido a con su marido -¡GOKÚ ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¿PORQUÉ ESOS NIÑOS TE LLAMAN PAPÁ?!- reclamaba furiosa

-¡Milk tranquila!- decía un asustado y nervioso Gokú –todo esto tiene una explicación- decía

-De seguro te enredaste con otra ¿no es así? ¡claro! Como ya no soy joven y bonita como antes, de seguro te metiste con esa chica- dijo señalando a la adolescente -¡Y me vas a cambiar por ella!- reclamaba con su típica pose dramática caída en sus rodillas

-No Milk- decía Gokú

Las palabras de Milk molestaron a la princesa -¡SEÑORA NO DIGA ESTUPIDECES, YO NO SOY LA AMANTE DE SU MARIDO!- reclamó -¡GOKÚ ES MI PADRE, Y ELLOS SON MIS HERMANOS MENORES!- dijo con indignación, el melodrama que había pensado la esposa de Gokú la había asqueado

Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Milk se quedaron estupefactos por las palabras de la adolescente

-Oye Goten… yo… yo pensé que tu único hermano era Gohan- dijo Trunks a su amigo bastante confundido

-yo… yo también- decía el menor de los Son

-¡BUAAAAAA!- lloraba Milk con su típico llanto melodramático -¡Entonces es cierto, tienes otra familiaaaaaaa!- decía, sintiéndose traicionada por su marido

-Milk no… bueno si… bueno…- decía el héroe sin saber cómo explicar lo que sucedía

Ante toda la confusión, ya muy fastidiado al ver el alboroto y sobretodo, harto de los gritos de la esposa de su ami-enemigo, mujer a quien siempre ha detestado, Vegeta optó por tomar la palabra –¡YA SILENCIO!- dijo secamente el príncipe, llamando la atención de los presentes -Todo esto es muy simple- dijo mientras señalaba a sus sobrinos –ellos vienen de una línea de tiempo diferente en que el Planeta Vegeta no fue destruido, en ese mundo Kakarotto creció en Vejitasein y… se casó con mi hermana Vilandra- esto último lo dijo apretando los dientes ya que para empezar, es un hermano celoso y en segunda, que su archi rival esté emparejado con una de sus hermanas era algo que no le hacía mucha gracia -Ellos 3 son los hijos de mi hermana y el Kakarotto de esa época- dijo el príncipe para resumir aquella complicada situación

-¡Excelente! ¡Tengo más hermanos!- Dijo contento el menor de los Son

Milk dejó de llorar más calmada, si así se podía definir aquella falsa tranquilidad que sentía, ante la explicación de Vegeta, cuando menos estaba tranquila de saber que su marido no se había ido a acostar con otra

-¡Tú no eres mi hermano mocoso!- exclamó la princesa, que se irritó ante el comentario de Goten

-Tarja, ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó Gokú, había observado el semblante extraño entre serio e indescifrable de aquella chica, y por alguna extraña razón, sabía que algo le preocupaba a la adolescente

Ella volteó a ver a los pequeños –niños, vayan con Trunks y el otro niño a jugar… esto es una plática de adultos- dijo con seriedad

-Pero hermana- dijo el más chico

-¡QUE VAYAN HE DICHO!- les ordenó

Ambos asintieron, los 4 pequeños se fueron, dejando a los adultos y a los dos adolescentes solos

-¿Qué está pasando Vegeta?- preguntó Gokú

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada -Que ella te lo diga- fue la respuesta del príncipe

-Pa…- se detuvo, él no era su padre, aunque se viera como él –Kakarotto, he venido hasta aquí porque…- tomó aire -…¿usted… en algún momento… usted fue afectado por un virus en el corazón?- preguntó

-Mi papá fue afectado por esa enfermedad hace 8 años- respondió Gohan

Ella frunció el ceño -¿tendrán todavía la medicina para curar esa enfermedad?- preguntó

-No, Gokú utilizó todo el medicamento para poder sanar- respondió Milk

-¡Demonios!- dijo la princesa con frustración, dando la espalda al grupo y apretando los puños, conteniendo las ganas de llorar al sentir que había fracasado en el propósito de ese viaje

Gokú sintió un vacío en el pecho al ver la reacción de la chica, se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro -¿Qué sucede? ¿porqué quieres saber de esa medicina?- le preguntó

Ella respiró, y volteó nuevamente –Gokú, es decir, mi padre, ha caído enfermo de ese extraño mal, como es un virus nuevo, no hay cura para ello en todo el imperio… vine aquí con la esperanza de encontrar la cura y llevársela- explicaba la chica

-Lo malo es que aquí todavía no se ha desarrollado la medicina- dijo Gohan –el Trunks del futuro la trajo, pero según calculo por lo que él dijo, ese medicamento estará listo en 8 años más- explicaba

-¿QUÉ? 8 AÑOS!- exclamó la princesa

Gohan sintió pena por ¿su media hermana? Él mismo había vivido la pesadilla de tener a su padre enfermo, y peor aún, muerto, comprendía su preocupación y entendía el porqué aventurarse a viajar a otra dimensión para salvar a su progenitor

-¿Estás segura que no quedó nada de la medicina Milk?- preguntó Gokú

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza –de verdad, no quedó nada- dijo con seriedad, si bien imaginar a su esposo con otra mujer, así se tratara de otra realidad, no era de su agrado, y tener ante sus ojos el fruto de aquella relación le causaba conflicto, pero al final de cuentas, se sentía triste por la situación del otro Gokú

El príncipe se quedó pensativo –tal vez…- dijo

-¿En qué piensas, Vegeta?- preguntó Gokú

-bueno, esa enfermedad cardíaca la causa un virus, y tú sobreviviste a ese virus Kakarotto- dijo el príncipe

-¿Qué se te ocurrió tío?- preguntó Tarja, su tío era sabio y parecía siempre tener las respuestas y soluciones a todo, cosa que admiraba de él, por lo que se sintió alegre de que él interviniera en la conversación

-Es una posibilidad, pero si Kakarotto va a tu época, tal vez con algunos análisis, puedan hacer una cura para el otro Kakarotto… y los otros enfermos que haya en tu mundo- dijo el príncipe

-¡TÍO ERES UN GENIO!- dijo la princesa con alegría

Milk se puso seria, sintió temor de que su marido viajara a ese otro mundo donde tenía otra esposa y otra vida –Ya casi es hora de cenar…. Voy a cocinar- dijo con voz vacía mientras caminaba hacia la casa –supongo que tú y tus hermanos se quedarán ¿cierto?- dijo la pelinegra

-Yo… creo que mejor nos quedaremos en la corporación cápsula- la chica volteó a ver al príncipe –claro, si no es molestia, tío- dijo intentando zafarse, ya era suficiente con conocer a la esposa de la contraparte de su padre y a los hijos de ellos como para todavía quedarse con ellos

-como quieras, no me importa- dijo el príncipe con su típico tono indiferente –finalmente hay muchas habitaciones y Bulma es adicta a recibir visitas- aunque lo dijo refunfuñando, fue su modo de decir que sus sobrinos eran bienvenidos a quedarse a dormir en su casa

-¡De ninguna manera!- dijo Milk con firmeza –ustedes…- le costaba trabajo decirlo -…ustedes son hijos de Gokú, aunque se trate de otro Gokú, ustedes tres son sus hijos, la familia debe estar unida…. Prepararé la cena- su tono de voz era firme pero intranquilo, finalmente se introdujo a la vivienda para cocinar

-¿Tú también te quedas a cenar, Vegeta?- preguntó Gokú

-Ni lo sueñes Kakarotto, sabes que no soporto a la loca de tu mujer- respondió el príncipe -¡TRUNKS!- gritó el príncipe

-¿Dónde se habrán metido esos niños?- dijo Gohan

-Iré por ellos- dijo la princesa, colocando dos dedos en su frente, posición que todos reconocieron, quedando boquiabiertos. Tarja desapareció ante la mirada atónita de todos, volviendo a aparecer segundos después junto con los 4 chiquillos

-ella hizo….- decía Gohan estupefacto

Vegeta y Gokú también no salían de su sorpresa

-Oye papá, ¡esta chica también puede hacer la teletransportación!- dijo Goten

-presumida- dijo el principito de 9

-Dahda no es mi culpa que no has podido aprender la técnica de papá- dijo presuntuosa

-Pero… esa técnica es tan difícil- decía Gokú sin salir de su sorpresa

Ella se sorprendió –Si… lo es… es muy complicada… mi padre se ha dedicado a enseñárnosla a mis hermanos y a mi… claro, sólo yo he podido dominarla- respondió un tanto petulante

-¡TRUNKS ES HORA DE IRNOS!- dijo Vegeta

-Papá, ¿puedo quedarme en casa de Goten?- preguntó el peli lila

-Como quieras- respondió el príncipe, era su manera de darle permiso a su primogénito. Volteó a ver a la mayor de sus sobrinos –Ya que te puedes teletransportar, sabes cómo llegar a la corporación- también, fue su modo de decirle "lo que necesites, ve a casa" pero, hablamos de Vegeta, no lo dirá así tal cual

Ella asintió con la cabeza –si tío, como sea, necesitaremos de Tía Bulma para volver a mi mundo- dijo la chica

El príncipe emprendió el vuelo, de regreso a la capital del Oeste, donde su mujer le esperaba.

La familia Son y los príncipes entraron a aquella casa en la Montaña Paoz, la cena transcurrió en una tensa calma, todos comieron normalmente, a excepción de Tarja que apenas si había probado bocado, la angustia por su padre enfermo la carcomía por dentro. Terminando de comer, los 4 más pequeños jugaban en la sala

-¿Tarja es tu nombre verdad?- preguntó Milk

La chica asintió con la cabeza

-Ven conmigo, te mostraré el cuarto de invitados- dijo mientras se levantaba para mostrarle a la chica su habitación. Ambas subieron las escaleras, donde estaban el dormitorio principal, la recámara de Gohan y Goten, y un tercer cuarto que, era para visitas puesto que ambos hermanos preferían dormir juntos –es aquí- dijo Milk

La chica entró, era un cuarto bastante modesto, sobretodo considerando que en el palacio ella tenía una habitación más grande que esa casa entera, con muebles y decoraciones muy lujosas, un armario con toneladas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios además de joyería, y un lujoso y amplio baño con finos acabados. Sin embargo y por las misiones de negociación a las que de repente era asignada, así como viajes de entrenamiento, etc, estaba acostumbrada a dormir en espacios más reducidos –gracias- dijo la chica, sentándose en la pequeña cama de tamaño individual –Sra. Milk… yo bueno… no hubiera querido venir a este mundo a buscar a….- estuvo a punto de decir "a mi papá" pero se contuvo -….al sr. Gokú pero…- la interrumpió

-Pero debes ayudar a tu padre lo sé- dijo con un extraño tono de voz

-si…- dijo la chica con seriedad

-Estás en tu casa Tarja…- se quedó pensando -…finalmente ustedes son hijos de Gokú, aunque sea de una dimensión paralela…- su rostro se entristeció -…en fin, son bienvenidos- dijo con cordialidad. Milk regresó a la planta baja ya que debía lavar los platos y observó a su hijo menor junto a los otros niños, jugando los 4 cordialmente "es tan raro pensar que son hijos de Gokú pero no son míos…. Gokú… si él va a esa otra dimensión y se encuentra con la madre de ellos" pensaba con cierto temor "no… Milk no pienses eso, él sólo irá a ayudar al otro Gokú y volverá" la duda, los celos, la confusión reinaban en la hija de OxSatán mientras bajaba las escaleras, al llegar a la sala –Niños- se dirigió a los príncipes –ustedes dormirán con Gohan y Goten- indicó

-¡QUÉ BIEN!- exclamaron los niños. Los 4 pequeños continuaron con sus juegos.

Gohan y Gokú seguían en la mesa. Milk se dirigió hacia allá y comenzó a recoger los platos –Gohan, tú tienes que estudiar para tu examen de la universidad- dijo a su primogénito

-pero mamá, falta una semana- dijo Gohan

-¡No hay pero que valga!- exclamó la pelinegra –Tú serás un gran investigador, y ese examen es fundamental para tu futuro- dijo con firmeza

-Si mamá- dijo el adolescente resignado, se levantó de la mesa y subió a su habitación

Milk continuó recogiendo la mesa y comenzó a lavar los trastes, sin decir una sola palabra –Vas a ir con ellos ¿Verdad Gokú?- preguntó la pelinegra

El saiyajin se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su esposa –Milk, yo…- fue interrumpido

-Tú tienes que ir, lo sé… de cierto modo, ellos también son tus hijos… y entiendo que quieran salvar al otro Gokú…- decía con un tono de tristeza -…fue tan doloroso cuando estuviste muerto, las 2 veces…. Les hiciste tanta falta a Gohan y Goten… no quisiera que ellos 3 tuvieran que pasar por eso- dijo la pelinegra con pesar

-Lo sé Milk- el guerrero se quedó pensativo. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, que no sabían qué decirse

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso, la princesa se había percatado que Gohan había subido, por curiosidad o por llamado de la sangre, salió al pasillo desde donde lo veía en su escritorio, frente a su computadora y también, rodeado de libros, estudiando. Cruzó el corredor y entró a la habitación del joven -¿Qué lees?- preguntó para iniciar conversación

El joven volteó sorprendido a ver a la chica –Pues la próxima semana presentaré un examen para entrar a la universidad, así que estoy repasando varias materias- respondió

-Estudias bastante… me recuerdas a mi abuela- dijo la princesa

El joven abrió los ojos –Entonces ¿tu conoces a la mamá de mi papá?- preguntó curioso

-¿eh?... ah… no… me refiero a mi abuela materna, Brássica, reina madre de Vejitasein. Mi abuela paterna falleció cuando nació mi papá- explicó la adolescente

-ya veo- dijo el joven –Tu nombre es Tarja según escuché ¿verdad?- preguntó

Ella asintió –Soy su alteza real, Tarja Vegeta, princesa del Imperio Saiyajin- dijo con orgullo

El joven extendió su mano a modo de saludo –mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gohan- dijo

-Gohan… ese nombre… es del humano que cuidó a mi papá- dijo la chica con sorpresa

-¿eh?... oh si, bueno, cuando mi papá llegó a la Tierra, Son Gohan lo cuidó y se hizo cargo de él, fue como un abuelo para mi papá, así que me pusieron ese nombre en su honor- explicó el joven

-Mi padre, también fue cuidado por Son Gohan, pero mi abuelo Bardock llegó pocos días después a buscar a mi padre y se lo llevó de regreso a Vejitasein- explicó la chica

-vaya, tu línea temporal si que es diferente a esta- exclamó el joven

-Yo… yo sólo espero poder salvarle la vida a mi padre… no me rendiré- dijo la princesa

-Te entiendo… mi papá estuvo muerto por 7 años, apenas revivió hace 1 año cuando tuvimos que pelear contra Majin Boo… no quisiera que mis hermanos tuvieran que pasar por algo así- dijo el adolescente con cierto tono de melancolía

-¡NOSOTROS NO SOMOS TUS HERMANOS!- dijo ella con molestia –Mis únicos hermanos son Dahda y Bardock… ustedes son hijos del Kakarotto de este mundo- volteó cruzándose de brazos, ya de por si era difícil la situación, como para lidiar también con sus medios hermanos

-Tienes razón… nosotros no crecimos juntos… pero… cuando menos podemos llevarnos bien- dijo el joven, él también se sentía incómodo con la situación

Ella hizo una mueca muy al estilo de Vegeta –como digas- contestó

En ese momento, los 4 menores ingresaron al cuarto –Y esta es mi habitación y de mi hermano Gohan- decía Goten quien volteó a ver a su hermano mayor –Gohan, dijo mi mamá que Trunks, Dahda y Bardock dormirían con nosotros- sonrió

-Tarja… ¿vamos a llevarle la cura a mi papá?- preguntó el mayor de los niños

-Si Dahda… vamos a curar a nuestro padre- dijo la princesa

Finalmente cayó la noche en la montaña Paoz, todos estaban ya dormidos, era probablemente la 1:00 am, en la cocina, cierta adolescente estaba buscando en el refrigerador

-Supuse que te quedaste con hambre, casi no comiste nada en la cena- dijo una voz masculina desde la entrada de la cocina

-¡PAPÁ!- dijo por impulso, se detuvo y recompuso –eee…. Quiero decir…. Señor Gokú…- dijo con dificultad "¡No seas estúpida! Él no es tu padre Tarja, tu padre está enfermo y te necesita, no puedes cambiarlo por este Gokú" se recriminaba a si misma mentalmente

El saiyajin se sintió extraño ante aquella palabra pronunciada por la joven –descuida… ¿tienes hambre cierto?- preguntó el héroe

Ella asintió avergonzada –si, mucha- dijo ruborizada sobretodo porque su estómago gruñó

-¡vamos!- dijo para animarla, caminó al refrigerador y sacó algunos tuppers con comida, algo para un ligero refrigerio de media noche… claro, nivel saiyajin –comamos algo- dijo Gokú

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa a comer algo, o bueno, devorar lo que tenían enfrente. Una vez que terminaron, llegó con ellos un pequeño príncipe saiyajin de 4 años –Tarja- dijo el peque mientras se frotaba sus soñolientos ojitos

La princesa volteó -¡Bardock!- se levantó y fue con su hermano. Se agachó para quedar a su altura -¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo con los otros niños- dijo

El chibi puso cara triste –no puedo dormir- dijo el más pequeño de los príncipes

Tarja tomó a su pequeño hermano en brazos -¿quieres dormirte conmigo, Bardock?- preguntó

El pequeño negó con la cabeza –quiero a mi mamá- dijo con carita de puchero

-Bardock, mamá está en el palacio cuidando a papá… así que… tendrás que conformarte conmigo- sonrió

-Veo que cuidas mucho a tus hermanos- dijo Gokú levantándose de su silla

Ella asintió con la cabeza –los dos son los príncipes saiyajin, y deben ser dignos de su título- dijo la joven

Gokú sonrió –hablas igual que Vegeta- dijo divertido

Ella arqueó una ceja –bueno… Vegeta es mi tío, mi maestro y es como un segundo padre… podrá ser orgulloso y estricto, pero es un orgullo ser sobrina del Rey de los saiyajin- dijo la chica.

-ya veo, bueno, creo que todos debemos ir a dormir, mañana iremos a ayudar a su padre- dijo Gokú

La princesa asintió –gracias- dijo con seriedad, y regresó a la habitación que Milk le había asignado junto con el menor de sus dos hermanos en brazos.

Por su parte, Gokú sintió una cálida sensación en el corazón al ver a los dos príncipes en esa actitud, ¿el llamado de la sangre tal vez? Puede ser, pero presenciar ese momento entre hermanos le hizo sentir algo muy lindo en su interior.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿Cómo ven? Seguiremos viendo qué más sucede ahora que están decididos en viajar a Vejitasein… Dejen Reviews ;)_


	5. Rumbo a Vegitasein

_**DEMIAN: **__Si existen, de hecho cuando muere Raditz en "La edad de Oro Saiyajin Profecías Cumplidas" Zorn cuando ve sufrir a Odette, les dice que en Namek están las esferas del dragón pero Odette no quiso quitarle a Raditz su muerte heroica. Si, podría usar las esferas del dragon pero… sería muy fácil :P jajajjaja XD hay que darle drama! Jajajaja_

_**otakuanime771:**__ Lo sé, Milk hace tormentas en vasos de agua pero aquí si la entiendo, eso de que tu esposo en otro universo tiene otra mujer e hijos y tenerlos en tus narices no está padre, pero bueno, jejejjeje._

_**YUSHI:**__ Como te dije por inbox, Tarja es una saiyajin pura y orgullosa criada como princesa saiyajin, y aparte es la nena de papá, conozco a muchos que sus papás se separaron y tienen otros hijos o resulta que el papá tuvo otra familia y el saber que tienen otros hermanos… he presenciado cada batalla campal que, bueno, me sirvieron de inspiración jejejje… por tanto ella no podía ser tan fácil que aceptara a otros hermanos… en fin, a ver si enmienda el camino jeje!_

**CAPITULO 5**

**RUMBO A VEJITASEIN**

En la habitación, la joven se acomodó con su pequeño hermano de 4 añitos junto a ella, lo arropó con cariño, el pequeñito se abrazó a su hermana mayor, gesto que ella correspondió poniendo su brazo sobre el cuerpecito de su hermano

-Tarja, ¿me cuentas alguna historia?- dijo el pequeño

-emmm… pues… ¿qué te cuento?- dijo la princesa

-cuéntame cuando mi abuelo era rey y derrotó a Freezer- exclamó el principito con una sonrisa

-está bien… como sabes, los saiyajin teníamos un contrato con Freezer en el que nosotros conquistábamos planetas para entonces vendérselos, y que él los revendiera a otros alienígenas. Así fue por varios años….- la princesa continuó con el relato, sólo agregándole los acontecimientos de cómo Bardock advierte al entonces Rey Vegeta sobre el ataque de Freezer y cómo el rey lo derrota _(detalles en "Recuerdos de la Infancia")_

A la mañana siguiente, todos dormían en la casa de los Son, y con razón, eran vacaciones y el reloj marcaba las 6:50 am, pero la férrea disciplina militar saiyajin inculcada en ella, sus hermanos y primos, hicieron que cierta princesa estuviera de pie a esas horas. Dejó a su hermanito menor descansar un poquito más, cruzó el corredor para entrar a la habitación de los otros niños, encontrando a todos dormidos –Despierta Dahda- dijo mientras movía a su hermano que yacía en el suelo dormido en un sleeping bag

-mmmmmm- fue la respuesta del peque que sólo se acurrucó más

_¡PPPLLLLLAAAAAFFFF!_ Una moderada nalgada provocó que…

-¡AAAAAHHH!- gritó el niño, provocando que todos se taparan la cabeza por el ruido y volvieran a dormir -¿Porqué me pegaste Tarja?- reclamó el pequeño

Ella le hizo una señal con el dedo en su boca para callarlo –escucha- dijo en susurro –si todos ellos a estas horas no se levantan a entrenar es SU problema, pero tú eres el príncipe de los saiyajin Dahda, así que te quiero listo y afuera en 10 minutos- dijo firmemente, pero en susurro

-¡Pero hermana!- reclamó el peque

-¡Nada de peros y baja la voz!- reprendió ella -¡Eres un príncipe, hijo de la Sagrada Emperatriz, así que en 10 minutos te espero afuera para entrenar!- sentenció, y volvió a la recámara, donde su hermanito más pequeño seguía durmiendo. Se sentó en la cama, y lo movió –Bardock- dijo

El pequeño sólo se acomodó otra vez para seguir durmiendo

A diferencia de su otro hermano, en lugar de golpearlo lo levantó jalándolo de un bracito. Y no porque a un hermano lo quisiera más que al otro, simplemente fue considerada por la edad del más pequeño.

El chiquito comenzó a despertar -¿eh? ¿mamá?- dijo medio dormido

-No Bardock, soy Tarja, ahora despierta, hay que entrenar- dijo la adolescente

El chiquito sacudió su cabeza y terminó de despertar -¿ahorita?- dijo con cara de puchero

-¡anda! Ya sabes que hay que levantarse temprano para entrenar y ser fuertes…. ¿o acaso no quieres ser tan fuerte como papá o tío Vegeta?- cuestionó al pequeño

La carita del principito se iluminó -¡Si! ¡quiero ser un súper saiyajin como mi papá!- dijo entusiasmado

-bueno, no falta mucho para que lo seas, así que vamos, hay que entrenar- dijo la chica

_******* Minutos después, no muy lejos de la casa de los Son ******_

Eran aproximadamente las 7:15 am, el amanecer comenzaba a vislumbrarse en el horizonte, los 3 príncipes primeramente contemplaron el amanecer en todos sus colores, y aunque Tarja y Dahda ya habían sido testigos de los amaneceres terrícolas, el pequeño Bardock estaba maravillado por tanto colorido. Luego de eso, los 3 comenzaron a hacer calentamiento, flexiones, estiramientos, saltos, levitación, etc.

Estaban en eso cuando Gokú apareció ante ellos con su teletransportación -¡Veo que entrenan desde muy temprano!- dijo con alegría

-¡SI PAPÁ!- dijo emocionado el más pequeño

-Bardock, siente su ki, se parece mucho, a mi también me confunde, pero no es papá- explicó el pequeño Dahda, que si bien, también era un peque y estaba confuso con la situación, por la sensación de energía ya había aprendido a distinguir a su progenitor de su contraparte de esta dimensión

-La disciplina es parte importante de la educación de todo saiyajin y más siendo de la realeza- dijo la princesa

-Tu padre es quien los entrena ¿cierto?- preguntó Gokú

El pequeño de 9 años asintió –Si, nuestro padre y nuestro tío el Rey Vegeta son con quienes más entrenamos- indicó el pequeño

Gokú se agachó con los pequeños -Bueno… ¿Me dan una demostración?- dijo el mayor de los Son

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza. -¡PRIMERO NOSOTROS!- dijeron los dos más pequeños, adoptando la pose de combate

-bien, comiencen- exclamó Gokú

Ambos niños comenzaron a hacer algunas maniobras, un poco de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sin hacerse daño. Algo de pelea a hipervelocidad, que si bien Dahda demostraba mayor habilidad en ese estilo, por obvios motivos, el más pequeño tenía más dificultades para seguir el ritmo de su hermano mayor

Después de un rato –bien, es suficiente- dijo Gokú –Pelean bastante bien- sonrió. Luego volteó a ver a la princesa -¿peleas conmigo, Tarja?- preguntó

Ella asintió, adoptando su estilizada pose de combate –claro- dijo mientras su puño derecho lo acomodaba a la altura de la cintura (para lanzar el golpe), su brazo izquierdo estaba al frente en pose defensiva, y elegantemente su pierna derecha estaba también detrás de la izquierda

-Bien, tú comienza- indicó Gokú

La chica comenzó a atacarlo, también de manera controlada, hubo un pequeño combate entre Gokú y Tarja, todo digamos… tranquilo, ante la mirada de interés de los otros 2 pequeños. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que uno y otro comenzaron a ir un poco más enserio, con movimientos más veloces, mayor fuerza, así también, se elevaron en el aire. Los golpes eran más fuertes y el despliegue de energía era mayor, aparecían y desaparecían de un lugar y de otro.

Mientras tanto, en tierra, el resto de saiyajines que se habían quedado dormidos, despertaron al sentir las fluctuaciones de ki, llegando al lugar de entrenamiento, y uniéndose al par de pequeños príncipes que observaban el combate entre padre e hija

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Gohan

-Tarja y el Sr. Gokú están entrenando- respondió Dahda

El primogénito Son, y los otros 4 pequeños voltearon a ver el combate, el cual era bastante entretenido. Hasta que finalmente, ambos combatientes descendieron.

-Bueno Tarja, veo que eres una guerrera bastante hábil- dijo Gokú

Ella hizo esa sonrisa soberbia heredada de su tío Vegeta

-¡Eso fue genial!- dijo el pequeño Trunks

-por cierto, dijo mi mamá que en un rato más estará el desayuno- dijo Goten

-que bueno porque ya me muero de hambre- exclamó Gokú

Los 4 niños comenzaron a jugar a los combates, luego de presenciar y emocionarse con el entrenamiento de Tarja y Gokú

Gohan se acercó a su ½ hermana -¿Siempre se levantan tan temprano a entrenar en tu planeta?- preguntó el joven

Ella asintió –así debe de ser, un saiyajin debe ser disciplinado ante todo, y siempre debe estar listo para el combate…. Pero veo que ustedes prefieren dormir, deberían aprovechar el día al máximo, aparte, entrenar temprano te hace estar más alerta durante el día- dijo la princesa

Gohan frunció el ceño –la Tierra ahora está en paz, por otro lado, también tengo mucho qué estudiar con lo de la escuela, ahorita son vacaciones, pero la próxima semana tengo el examen para ingresar a la Universidad Satán- decía el semi saiyan

-Yo también estudio bastante, no sólo cosas como historia, matemáticas o ciencias, también tengo que estudiar las leyes, reformas y tratados del imperio, asistir a sesiones del parlamento que son eternas y aburridas, y como tengo algunos planetas del imperio a mi cargo debo supervisar a sus cancilleres, eso entre muchas otras cosas, pero no por eso dejo de entrenar un solo día- miró hacia el cielo –quiero ser tan fuerte como mis padres y mis tíos- dijo la joven

-Si lo dices así…. Tu vida si que es demasiado complicada- dijo el semi saiyan con un tono de sorpresa, no se esperaba que una princesa tuviera que hacer todo eso –y estando tan ocupada ¿habrá algún chico? ¿algún saiyajin que te interese? Digo porque siendo una princesa, supongo que te deben sobrar pretendientes- dijo el primogénito de Gokú

Ella se sonrojó –hay… bueno es… es un general de un escuadrón de élite a las órdenes directamente de mi tío Vegeta- sonrió tímidamente –a pesar de ser tan joven, es uno de los generales más reconocidos del imperio, y además es un noble y miembro del parlamento de hecho… su nombre es Kratos- su rostro se iluminó

El joven frunció el ceño –espero que sea un buen tipo y te corresponda- dijo con seriedad _(¿celos de hermano acaso?)_

Si esque era posible, ella se puso más roja –si…. De hecho si….- suspiró, luego se volteó tal y como su tío Vegeta cuando lo avergüenzan. Hubo un momento de silencio –oye Gohan, ¿y no será que además no entrenas por andar detrás de alguna chica?- preguntó muy insidiosamente la joven _(¿celos de hermana?)_

Gohan se sonrojó –bueno si, Su nombre es Videl- respondió

-Oh ya veo ¿y es algo enserio o…?- preguntaba la princesa con cierto recelo

-Bueno… la verdad es que si estamos muy enamorados, jejejejjee- decía Gohan sonrojado

La princesa se cruzó de brazos –bien…. Pues… bueno… si la quieres está bien… sólo espero que ella sea digna de ti y te trate bien- hizo una sonrisa de lado –claro, si no quiere vérselas conmigo- dijo la joven _(¿será que ya está aceptando a Gohan como hermano? ¿o qué fue eso?)_ Después de un pequeño silencio incómodo –Gohan… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo ella

-si claro, dime- respondió Gohan

-bueno, esque… ¿acaso tú puedes convertirte en súper saiyajin?- preguntó la chica

Gohan asintió –si ¿porqué preguntas?- dijo él

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó -¿desde cuándo te transformas?- preguntó

-Bueno, cuando tenía 10 años tuvimos un enemigo muy fuerte llamado Cell, mi papá y yo entrenamos en una habitación donde puedes entrenar lo de un año en un solo día, y aunque me costó muchísimo trabajo hacerlo, finalmente logré ser un súper saiyajin- relató Gohan -¿porqué preguntas?- dijo

Ella se cruzó de brazos –bueno esque, tú eres híbrido, al igual que mis primos… Trunks y yo somos de la misma edad aunque él es mayor que yo por algunos meses, y mi primo Vegeta es un año menor que nosotros. Pero Trunks puede transformarse en súper saiyajin desde los 7 años… creo que su condición de híbrido como en tu caso los vuelve más poderosos, porque mi primo Vegeta y yo que somos saiyajin de raza pura, batallamos mucho más que Trunks, yo logré llegar a la transformación a los 15 años, lo mismo mi primo Vegeta- explicó la princesa

-Bueno… no sé qué decirte en verdad- dijo Gohan

-Tu hermano, Goten… y el Trunks de aquí ¿sabes si ellos también se pueden transformar?- preguntó

-Si, de hecho me sorprendí bastante, para serte honesto, no tengo idea de cuándo es que esos niños llegaron al nivel de súper saiyajin, pero ambos son bastante fuertes- dijo el joven

-¡Lo supuse!- exclamó la princesa –pero deja decirte Gohan, que no importa qué tanto potencial tengas tú o ellos, si no entrenan constante y adecuadamente, no sólo pierden condición, también se queda su poder estancado- aunque su voz sonó algo dura, al puro estilo de Vegeta, esas palabras encerraban un consejo por parte de la primogénita de Vilandra

-¡Gohan, Tarja!- gritó Gokú –vamos a casa- dijo mientras él y los más pequeños iban hacia la vivienda.

La familia Son junto con los 4 príncipes (cuento a Trunks como príncipe, finalmente lo es) desayunaron en calma. Terminando el desayuno, todos estaban en el exterior del domicilio para irse a la corporación cápsula e ir a Vejitasein, todos, excepto Milk y Gokú

-Buena suerte Gokú- dijo la pelinegra con un tono melancólico y serio

-Si Milk- dijo el saiyajin, saliendo del domicilio

-¡Y NO TE ENAMORES DE UNA SAIYAJIN MÁS BONITA!- gritó desde el interior la pelinegra, muy a su dramático estilo de siempre

El saiyajin llegó con el resto del grupo -¿Listos todos?- preguntó. Todos asintieron como respuesta. Gokú volteó a ver a la princesa –oye Tarja, ¿nos teletransportas tú? ¿o quieres que lo haga yo?- preguntó el saiyajin

Ella puso sus dedos en la frente –permíteme- dijo con soberbia. Todos se tomaron de las manos, y Gokú puso una mano en el hombro de la princesa. El grupo desapareció de la Montaña Paos, llegando en un parpadeo a la estancia de la Corporación Cápsula donde Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban, ella viendo la tv y él en su pose recargado en la pared

Por su parte Milk se quedó viendo el exterior de su casa para finalmente ingresar, se sentó en un sofá, y sostuvo entre sus manos una foto del día de su boda –Gokú… vuelve pronto por favor…- la tristeza y el temor de pronto se volvieron furia –y cuando vuelvas ¡ENTONCES SI ME VAS A CONOCER SON GOKÚ! ¡DESEARÁS NUNCA HABER VUELTO A LA VIDAAAA!- dijo mientras retorcía un inocente trapo que tenía en las manos.

En la corporación cápsula…

-¡Hola!- dijo Gokú saludando agitando la mano

-¡Bien! Los esperábamos- dijo Bulma levantándose de su asiento, vió a cierta adolescente y entonces se le aguaron los ojos, caminanó hacia la princesa –Tarja- la abrazó –hace tanto que no te veo, ¡pero qué bella estás!- dijo mientras la veía mejor -¡cómo has crecido!- se percató de los 2 pequeños hasta en ese momento, desconocidos para ella –entonces ¿ellos son tus hermanos?- preguntó

La joven asintió con la cabeza

Bulma se agachó a ver a los niños –y ustedes pequeños ¿cómo se llaman?- les preguntó

-Yo soy Dahda tía Bulma- dijo el niño de 9

-Mi nombre es Bardock- dijo el más pequeño

-¡mj!- musitó el príncipe (osea el tío de ellos) –ya veo que nombraron a ese chiquillo igual que el padre de Kakarotto- dijo Vegeta

-¿mi… mi padre?- dijo Gokú en voz baja "cierto, mi padre se llamaba Bardock" recordó el saiyajin

-¿así se llamaba el abuelo?- preguntó Goten

-¡Si Goten!- respondió Dahda –Mi abuelo… bueno… nuestro abuelo…. O tu abuelo y el mío- divagaba el príncipe no sabiendo bien cómo explicarlo -… en fin, se llama Bardock- dijo tratando de volver a reordenar sus pensamientos

-Oye Goten- dijo el peli lila -¡eso quiere decir que en su mundo tu abuelo está vivo!- se quedó pensativo un momento –oye Dahda, ¿el papá de mi papá también vive en tu mundo?- preguntó ansioso

-eee…. Si… mi abuelo Vegeta también está ahí… ¿por?- respondió el principito

Trunks se dirigió a sus padres con una gran sonrisa –Mamá, papá, ¿puedo ir con mis primos a la otra dimensión?- preguntó entusiasta

-Trunks, tus primos vinieron para ayudar a su padre que está muy enfermo- decía la peliazul –no creo que sea buena idea- fue interrumpida

-no hay problema tía Bulma- dijo la princesa –si quieren todos pueden ir, total, el palacio es enorme y hay muchas habitaciones extra, de eso no hay problema, y de mi papá, siempre que vaya el sr. Gokú podemos tener la oportunidad de salvarle la vida- complementó

-¡Entonces iremos todos a Vejitasein!- exclamó Gokú con alegría

-esto será interesante- dijo Vegeta con su típica arrogancia –a ver si así aprenden algo estos mocosos en lugar de estar como perezosos sin entrenar solo porque la Tierra vive en paz- recriminó a los medio-saiyan presentes

-Bien, entonces vámonos- exclamó Bulma quien tenía puesto el reloj para manipular el portal interdimensional que había diseñado años atrás luego del Cell game _(Más información en mi fic "¡Recupera tu espíritu Vegeta!")_ El día anterior lo había vuelto a revisar y ajustar luego de que su príncipe le dio un resumen de la llegada de sus sobrinos de otro mundo, y el motivo de la visita de los niños…. Por cierto que eso se lo platicó luego de llegar a la corporación cápsula, "secuestrarla" del laboratorio y tener una sesión INTENSA de sexo.

La peli azul accionó unos botones, para abrir aquella puerta interdimensional que dejaba ver un enorme pasillo elegantemente adornado.

Todos ingresaron, primero los cuatro pequeños seguidos por Tarja, Gohan, Gokú, Vegeta y al final Bulma para cerrar el portal.

-Tarja ¿En dónde se encuentra tu padre?- preguntó la peliazul

-Mi papá está en su habitación- contestó –síganme, es por aquí- comenzó a caminar por aquel lujoso pasillo para dirigirse al dormitorio de sus padres "papá, por favor resiste" pensaba mientras guiaba al grupo por el palacio

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Ok… todos en Vejitasein… ¿quién está vivo en Vejitasein? ¡ah si!, las 2 hermanas de Vegeta junto con Vegeta siendo ya rey, Bulma, Trunks, más sobrinos de mi príncipe… y aparte, los padres de Vegeta están vivos, Bardock también lo está y…. en Vejitasein vive Bra…. ¿qué va a pasar?_

_Reviews Please! jejeje, nos vemos!_


	6. Confrontando Fobias

_**YUSHI: **__bueno, aquí apenas se están topando todos con todos, las confusiones vendrán máaas adelante ;)_

_Ah por cierto, acabo de crear una página en Facebook llamada "Vilandra y Odette" en donde postearé cosas como las actualizaciones de mis fics, hay una imagen que hice en paint de cómo me imagino (más o menos) a las gemelas, y pues también pondre cosas de ocio y eso. Así que si gustan darle like en facebook la dirección es /VilandraOdetteVegeta esto lo ponen al final despues del "punto com"_

_Bueno, comencemos con el 6to capítulo_

**CAPITULO 6**

**CONFRONTANDO FOBIAS**

Gokú, Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Dahda y Bardock caminaban por el pasillo del palacio real de Vejitasein, siendo guiados por Tarja. Avanzaron un poco cuando de un corredor que atravesaba el que dicho grupo recorría, apareció un joven y apuesto saiyajin alto de piel morena, abundante y encrespado cabello negro un poco largo hasta los hombros, como el peinado de Gokú estando en fase SSJ4 pero los mechones de cabello un poco menos largos. Usaba la armadura blanca propia de la nobleza saiyajin pero sin el emblema real pues ese era reservado únicamente para los miembros de la corona. Dicho joven se acercó al grupo

-¡General Kratos!- exclamó la princesa al verlo

Él la reverenció –Princesa Tarja- dijo el guerrero –la reina, su tía…- se detuvo al ver a Gokú –Príncipe Kakarotto, qué bueno verlo recuperado- exclamó –Rey Vegeta, altezas- decía al ver a las contrapartes de la familia real, así como a los hermanos menores de Tarja, cuando fue interrumpido por la princesa

-Kratos….- recompuso –General, es una larga historia, ellos….- se quedó pensativa un rato -…son familiares nuestros, luego te explico… ¿me decías sobre mi tía Odette?- preguntó

-Ya entiendo el parecido- dijo el general con asombro –si princesa, la Reina Odette y la princesa Bulma han estado buscándole a usted y a los príncipes- dijo el saiyajin

Ella se preocupó -¿Ha pasado algo con mi padre?- preguntó con angustia

El general negó con la cabeza –No hay novedades con el príncipe, pero sus tías me han encargado buscarles para llevarlos con su sagrada Majestad- dijo el guerrero –Por favor, síganme- pronunció, para escoltar al grupo

Gohan se acercó con Tarja –así que de él es de quién me hablaste- susurró traviesamente

Ella se sonrojó –¡cállate Gohan!- recriminó en susurro

Después de recorrer varios pasillos y subir por un asensor, finalmente el general los condujo hacia la zona delas habitaciones reales –con su permiso- el general hizo una reverencia –yo me retiro altezas- dijo

-Gracias, general Kratos- dijo Tarja con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos…. Que aunque se esforzara en disimular, Bulma ya lo había notado, y tanto Vegeta como Gokú y Gohan vehían con recelo al joven saiyajin que acababa de retirarse

La princesa se dirigió a una de las puertas –es aquí- les dijo al resto. Abrió la puerta de la derecha _(cada entrada de cada habitación era un par de lujosas puertas)_ ingresando al dormitorio

-¡Tarja dónde te habías metido! ¿Y tus hermanos?- Exclamó una elegante saiyajin de poco más de 50 años pero con el aspecto jovial propio de la raza guerrera que hacía verla de menos de 40

-Abuela- dijo la princesa –…perdón… mis hermanos están bien, estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo- explicaba mientras terminaba de ingresar

Del área del dormitorio había salido la emperatriz, su rostro era desencajado, con la mirada perdida, pero con ese semblante de orgullo que no podía permitirse que desapareciera –Tarja- dijo al ver a su hija

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, Dahda y Bardock entraron corriendo -¡mamá!- gritaron los dos pequeños, el niño de 9 se quedó de pie al lado de su madre mientras que el más pequeño la tomó de la mano

-Tarja ¿dónde han estado ustedes 3?- preguntó inquisidoramente. Si, tal vez estaba muy ocupada acompañando a su marido en su agonía, pero no dejaba de ser madre

-Madre… fui… fui a buscar ayuda para mi papá- dijo la princesa con determinación

Los invitados de los príncipes comenzaron a ingresar a la habitación, en la cual se encontraban Brássica, la reina madre del imperio y madre de Vegeta, Odette y Vilandra; Obviamente Vilandra ya que eran sus aposentos de ella y Kakarotto, Vegeta quien ya era el rey en este mundo junto con su Bulma, la reina Odette con su esposo Zorn, así como también los príncipes Trunks y Vegeta IV.

Al ver a la contraparte de su esposo frente a ella, a la emperatriz le empezó a latir fuertemente el corazón –Tarja… ¿Qué rayos hiciste?- reclamó

-Madre- dijo la princesa –el Sr. Gokú también padeció esta misma enfermedad hace años y pudo salvarse- decía señalando a la contraparte de su padre –lo traje para salvar a mi padre… lo lamento madre pero tenía que intentarlo- explicaba

-Si mamá, ¡Debemos salvar a papá!- dijo el pequeño de 4 años mientras jalaba suavemente la mano de su madre

-¡Bah!- exclamó uno de los presentes -¡Somos el imperio más grande en el universo! Tenemos a los mejores médicos vivos a nuestra disposición, ¡No necesitamos que traigas a otras sabandijas!- decía el Rey (la contraparte de nuestro príncipe)

-Tío Vegeta- respondió la princesa –Esa enfermedad es nueva y desconocida… encontrar la cura puede tomar mucho tiempo y muchas muertes….- apretó un puño -¡No permitiré que mi padre sea uno de los que mueran por este maldito virus!- dijo con furia

-¡NO VUELVAS A HABLARLE ASI A TU TÍO!- reprimió la emperatriz –Entiendo tu desesperación Tarja, pero él es tu rey- sentenció

Ella agachó la cabeza –Lo lamento, madre- hizo una reverencia al rey –Perdóname majestad, no quise hablarte así- levantó la cabeza

El rey asintió con la cabeza –No tienes que disculparte, princesa- dijo Vegeta (rey)

Vilandra suspiró, no podía culpar a su hija por haber hecho lo que hizo, en realidad ahora se recriminaba mentalmente el no haber tenido la misma idea que su primogénita –En fin… veamos qué dice el médico, está ahora adentro con tu padre- dijo ella

-Bueno Tarja- dijo Bulma, bueno, como en ese mundo tiene el título de princesa consorte del imperio, le llamaré aquí por su título nobiliario para distinguirla de la Bulma del mundo normal de Dragon Ball –preséntanos a… tus… invitados- dijo con asombro al ver tanto a su contraparte como también al otro Vegeta, tan idéntico a su marido

-ah si- dijo la chica y fue a con sus acompañantes –bueno, ellos vienen del universo donde mi madre y yo terminamos por accidente hace años, obviamente ellos son los tíos Vegeta y Bulma de ese mundo, Trunks, el sr. Gokú- dijo mientras los señalaba -y ellos son los hijos del sr. Gokú de ese mundo, ellos son Gohan y Goten- explicaba mientras señalaba a todos

-¿No Kakarotto estaba muerto en tu dimensión, Vegeta?- le preguntó la reina Odette al príncipe, recordando que ella también visitó ese mundo por la depresión de su hermano _(Ver "Recupera tu espíritu Vegeta")_

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos –un anciano pervertido lo revivió hace como un año- respondió con fastidio

El pequeño Trunks junto con Goten se habían acercado al príncipe Trunks –Uy esto es muy raro- decía el pequeño peli lila

-Y que lo digas- dijo el príncipe Trunks

-Oye Trunks ¿Porqué tienes un gemelo más grande que tu?- preguntó el menor de los Son, provocando la risa en los presentes

-No seas tonto Goten, él es yo pero aquí... digo… es el yo que vive aquí… es mi otro yo…- decía confundido el pequeño Trunks

La consorte del Rey se abalanzó sobre el niño –Hay Trunks te ves tan hermoso así, me traes tantos recuerdos de cuando Trunks era pequeño- decía mientras lo abrazaba

-Si… gracias… eh…- volteó a ver a su respectiva madre que veía enternecida el abrazo de su hijo y su contraparte –mamá, ¿cómo debo llamarla? ¿mamá o Bulma?- preguntó sonrojado ante el abrazo de la contraparte de su madre

Ambas Bulmas rieron por la pregunta del pequeño –puedes decirme Bulma- dijo la consorte del Rey Vegeta, porque aunque quisiera que ese niño la abrazara y le dijera mamá, se conocía perfectamente y sabía que la otra Bulma podría sentirse mal, finalmente, era su hijo y ella ya tenía a su propio Trunks

-También puedes decirle mamá- dijo Bulma –por mí no hay problema- sonrió

Por su parte, el príncipe saiyajin _(Vegeta, el de la dimensión normal…. ¿en qué lío me metí con tantos príncipes? En fin, no reescribiré la historia, ya ni modo)_ se le quedaba viendo fijamente a aquella guerrera de cabello negro-azulozo que era la mayor de las saiyajin presentes "Madre…. No…. no puedo creerlo" pensaba frente a él a su madre, a quien no veía desde que era un pequeño de 5 añitos, antes de partir a aquella misión de purga que le salvó de la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta, y a la vez, le condenó a la esclavitud al servicio de Freezer.

En ese momento mientras todos estaban sorprendidos y con presentaciones, Vilandra volvió al interior de su dormitorio, junto a sus 3 hijos siendo seguidos por Gokú.

El médico examinaba y medicaba a Kakarotto quien yacía en cama dormido pero con unos terribles dolores, motivo por el cual permanecía sedado.

-Doctor- dijo la emperatriz -¿Cómo sigue mi esposo?- preguntó tratando de sonar calmada a pesar de su angustia interna

-Estable, pero la enfermedad avanza, y no hemos podido crear una cura para este virus- dijo con seriedad, provocando una cara de angustia en los hijos de la pareja

-Doctor- dijo la princesa –él es….- dudó antes de decir algo como "mi papá de otro mundo" o algo así, ya era demasiado confuso para los que sabían toda la historia de los viajes entre dimensiones, como para agregar a otro más en esa locura –un familiar cercano de nosotros…. Hace tiempo él sobrevivió a esta misma enfermedad ¿cree que eso podría ayudar a curar a mi padre?- dijo Tarja, esperando que el médico le diera una respuesta afirmativa

El médico se quedó pensativo –pues… puede ser… esta enfermedad la causa un virus, si él sobrevivió a esta misma enfermedad, debe tener anticuerpos…- una idea atravesó la mente del médico, quien volteó hacia una mesita metálica donde estaba toda su instrumentación, tomó una enorme jeringa –necesitaré una muestra de sangre- dijo, volteando

Gokú puso una cara de pánico y retrocedió dos pasos muy asustado -¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?! ¡INYECCIONES! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡ODIO LAS INYECCIONES!- decía presa del terror que dichos instrumentos médicos le provocaban

Vilandra hizo una mueca "Justo esa tenía que ser la fobia también de éste Kakarotto" pensaba, obviamente y luego de más de 17 años de matrimonio, sabía perfectamente cuál era la más grande fobia de su marido.

-¡YO ME VOY DE AQUÍIIIII!- exclamó Gokú quien ya se dirigía hacia la entrada del dormitorio, siendo detenido por Tarja

-Por favor, Sr. Gokú- la cara de la princesa era de angustia total –Por favor Sr. Gokú, me prometió ayudar a mi padre- puso cara de súplica

-pero….- volteó a ver al doctor y su cara nuevamente se aterrorizó al ver la aguja –in…yec…ciones…- se trababa del miedo

-¡POR FAVOR GOKÚ!- gritó desesperada la princesa –se lo suplico, no deje que mi padre muera- rogaba al saiyajin más fuerte del universo

Gokú seguía presa del miedo, pero al ver la cara angustiada de la princesa, ver sus ojos suplicantes, escuchar a esa orgullosa y caprichosa guerrera rogándole por la vida de su contraparte… un extraño sentimiento lo invadió, se perdió en los bellos ojos azabache de la princesa, acuosos al borde del llanto contenido por el orgullo propio de la familia de los Vegeta. No quería verla llorar, no quería verla en esa angustia, y por una extraña razón, a pesar de tener un tremendo poder y haber derrotado a los más fuertes, se sentía débil frente a esa adolescente que lo veía con ojos suplicantes, no podía negarle nada y no quería negarle algo o fallar a la promesa que le hizo estando en la Tierra. El guerrero volteó a ver al médico decidido –está bien, hágalo- dijo nervioso y tragó saliva

-Gracias- dijo secamente Vilandra, mientras volteaba a ver a su esposo que yacía en cama

-Por favor, tome asiento- dijo el médico, señalando un sillón que estaba cerca de la cama

Gokú se sentó y extendió su brazo izquierdo dispuesto a enfrentarse a su más grande temor, pero al ver cómo el médico se acercaba con la jeringa en la mano, su expresión volvió a ser de terror.

Tarja al observar esto, se puso en cuclillas a la derecha del guerrero –no vea al doctor sr. Gokú, véame a mi- le dijo mientras tomaba el brazo libre del saiyajin

El guerrero asintió y nuevamente se perdió en esos bellos ojos azabache que lograban desarmarlo por completo –oye Tarja y ¿cómo fue que lograste dominar la teletransportación? Digo porque es una técnica muy complicada- preguntó el guerrero para intentar distraerse

-Mi padre me la enseñó desde muy pequeña, pero hasta hace un par de años pude dominarla por completo- dijo la princesa

-Eso es porque eres una presumida Tarja- dijo el príncipe de 9 años

Ella sonrió de lado, muy al estilo de su tío –pues di lo que quieras Dahda, pero obviamente tengo más habilidades siendo que soy mayor que ustedes- dijo la chica

-bueno ya, no peleen- dijo Gokú

-¡Listo! Terminamos- dijo el doctor, mientras guardaba la muestra de sangre extraída al saiyajin

Gokú parpadeo -¿enserio? No sentí nada- dijo con sorpresa mientras doblaba el brazo donde le habían extraído la muestra

-¿lo ve? Le sirvió verme a mi- dijo Tarja con una sonrisa

El guerrero asintió con la cabeza y nuevamente se quedó hipnotizado por los ojos de aquella joven que a la vez era y no era su hija, tal vez era el llamado de la sangre, empatía, no podía saberlo, pero había un no sé qué en ella que le hacía sentir algo similar a lo que con Gohan y Goten pero al mismo tiempo, distinto, pues a pesar de haber tenido una mínima muestra de sus habilidades como guerrera, la veía tan hermosa y frágil, que sentía una necesidad tremenda de protegerla

-Sagrada Majestad, comenzaré a trabajar inmediatamente en los análisis y seguir buscando la cura para el príncipe- dijo el doctor mientras recogía su equipo

-Hagan todo lo posible, y lo imposible también- dijo Vilandra –le acompaño doctor- todos se dirigieron a la puerta que dividía la estancia del dormitorio, saliendo de dicha área

-Princesa Bulma- dijo el médico

-Si doctor- respondió la consorte del rey

-Usted es una científico brillante, nos vendría bien su apoyo para esta investigación- dijo el reptil humanoide

La científico de esa dimensión asintió –iré en un momento al área médica- afirmó

-¡Yo también iré!- dijo Bulma –también soy muy brillante, y supongo que otro par de manos no les vendría nada mal- guiñó un ojo

Una vez que el médico se retiró de la habitación…

-Bueno, entiendo que Tarja haya ido a buscar un remedio para Kakarotto- decía el rey Vegeta –pero yo quiero saber Tarja ¿cómo es que calibraste el transportador dimensional? Que yo sepa hacía mucho que Bulma no lo utilizaba y ella ha estado todo el tiempo o conmigo, o con las niñas o aquí, pero no ha estado en su laboratorio- el rey arqueó una ceja, y volteó a donde su primogénito y el de su otra hermana se encontraban parados –Vegeta, Trunks ¿Hay algo que quieran confesar príncipes?- preguntó insidiosamente

Los dos adolescentes se pusieron bastante nerviosos –este… bueno…. Padre…. Nosotros…- balbuceaba Trunks

-….el tío Kakarotto necesitaba ayuda…. Y…. bueno…. Ejem….- balbuceaba Vegeta IV (Vegeta IV es el hijo de Odette y Zorn)

El rey apretó un puño -¡LO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE USTEDES SABÍAN ALGO Y NO DIJERON NADA!- reprendió a los jóvenes

-Tío- dijo Tarja –Majestad, perdóname por favor, yo les pedí que por favor no dijeran nada salvo que fuera absolutamente necesario- se disculpó la princesa

-No Tarja- dijo el príncipe Trunks –Mi padre tiene razón, fue tu idea pero nosotros te apoyamos- volteó a ver a su progenitor y a su tía Odette –perdón majestades por no notificarles de esto- dijo el príncipe peli lila

El otro adolescente también habló -Queríamos ayudar al tío Kakarotto- hizo una reverencia mientras veía a la reina –Perdón por no decir nada, madre- vió a su tío –majestad- decía el joven príncipe Vegeta

Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente -Bueno- dijo el rey –Los quiero ver a ustedes dos en 1 hora en la cámara de gravedad- dijo el monarca

-¡Pero p… majestad!- exclamó Trunks

El rey se cruzó de brazos –He dicho, cámara de gravedad en 1 hora, ¡Sin reclamos! ¿He hablado claro Príncipe Trunks? ¿Príncipe Vegeta?- dijo con firmeza

Ambos adolescentes asintieron con la cabeza -¡Si Majestad!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¡Ja! Esto tengo que verlo- dijo divertido Vegeta al ver a su contraparte

El rey arqueó una ceja para ver a su yo del otro mundo -¿Acaso tu también quieres venir?- le preguntó

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos –porqué no, será entretenido- respondió a su otro yo

Los 4 pequeños, por su parte, estaban juntos en la terraza

-Oye Dahda- dijo el pequeño Trunks -¿Dónde puedo encontrar al papá de mi papá?- preguntó

-si, yo también quiero saber- exclamó Goten

El principito se quedó pensativo –supongo que deben estar en el despacho que está a un lado de la sala del trono, ¿por?- dijo el peque

-pues porque Goten y yo queremos conocerlos- dijo el niño Trunks

-bueno, si quieren los llevo más tarde a verlos- dijo el pequeño Dahda

-¡Mas tarde!- exclamó Trunks -¿porqué no ahora?- preguntó ansioso

El principito se cruzó de brazos –pues si ustedes quieren interrumpirlos y que ellos se enfaden terriblemente por haberlos importunados es su asunto, en mi caso, sólo quiero que me golpeen si entreno o estoy en una pelea- dijo el peque

Trunks y Goten tragaron saliva –bien… creo que mejor esperaremos- dijo el peli lila

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Bueno, alguien en algún universo fue capaz de hacer que Gokú soportara una jeringa, ¡jajajajajaja! El poder de las hijas sobre los padres es increíble XD _

_Veamos qué sucede en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos y dejen Reviews ;-)_


	7. Celos, Confusiones y Encuentros

_**otakuanime771: **__Espero que ahora esté más entendible quién es quién, jejejeje… gracias por el tip_

_**Yushi:**__ Aquí aparece nuestra princesa consentida y el primero en conocerla es… bueno, más abajo te enterarás, jejejeje_

_Ok, cuando interactúen entre Bulmas o Vegetas o etc, el del tiempo normal de la serie es simplemente Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, etc. Pero el del universo alterno donde Vegitasein no fue destruido es Bulma2, Vegeta2, Trunks2, etc. Espero les guste este capítulo _

**CAPITULO 7**

**CELOS, CONFUSIONES Y ENCUENTROS**

Vegeta, Bulma, Goten, Trunks, Gokú, y Gohan, encabezados por Brássica, la reina madre (y madre de Vegeta, Vilandra y Odette) caminaban por un pasillo en el piso justo debajo de las habitaciones reales –Ordené que se les prepararan sus habitaciones a todos, no sabemos cuánto se queden, pero necesitarán donde descansar- dijo la saiyajin, ante ellos había una serie de puertas –Esta será para Kakarotto y el joven…-

-¡Gohan! Señora… eh… quiero decir… su… majestad- dijo titubeante, no sabía cómo dirigirse a la madre de los gobernantes de ese imperio

La reina madre señaló otra puerta –aquí dormirán los niños- dijo ella

-¡Genial! ¡vamos Goten!- exclamó Trunks entusiasta mientras con su amigo ingresaban a dicha suite

-Vegeta- sonrió al decir el nombre de la contraparte de su primogénito –tú y Bulma dormirán en esta recámara- dijo al señalar la puerta del fondo, que correspondía a la suite más grande de las habitaciones para invitados en el palacio

Los pequeños Goten y Trunks salieron de la habitación que se les había asignado

-Oye Trunks, ¡esta habitación es enorme!- dijo Goten

-Lo sé- volteó a ver a Brássica -¡Muchas gracias abuela!- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡NO SEAS INSOLENTE MOCOSO!- reprendió Vegeta -¡ELLA ES LA REINA MADRE DEL IMPERIO! ¡NO PUEDES HABLARLE CON TANTO DESCARO! ¡TIENES QUE DECIRLE SU MAJESTAD O REINA BRÁSSICA!- dijo el príncipe

-jajajjajaja- reía Brássica –Está bien Vegeta- volteó a ver a la contraparte de su nieto, y se agachó para quedar a su altura –me puedes decir abuela cuando estemos en familia- se puso seria –lo de reina madre, majestad y eso, tienes que hacerlo pero cuando estemos delante de otros o en eventos oficiales ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la saiyajin

El pequeño peli lila asintió –si abuela- dijo sonriendo

Gokú y Gohan entraron a su habitación, lo mismo Goten y Trunks

-Disculpe… majestad- dijo Bulma –le dije a la otra Bulma que iría con ella a los laboratorios para ver lo de la medicina del Gokú de esta época, ¿a dónde me tendría qué dirigir?- preguntó la peliazul

-Claro… emm… dame un segundo- dijo Brássica, quien se volteó para hablar por su rastreador

Por uno de los pasillos, un guardia se acercó a los presentes, hizo una reverencia –A sus órdenes, reina madre- dijo el guerrero

-Toma, escolta a Bulma a los laboratorios del ala médica- dijo Brássica

-Si majestad- respondió el guardia –por aquí alteza- dijo mientras veía a la peli azul

-¡qué amable!- dijo Bulma, mientras caminaba siendo escoltada por el guardia

-Hijo…- dijo la reina madre -…me da gusto que estés aquí con toda tu familia, tus hermanas me contaron todo lo que tuviste que vivir…. Lo lamento Vegeta- dijo Brássica con melancolía

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos –no lo lamentes madre- volteó la cara, no podía mirarla, la muerte de su madre y hermanas a manos de Freezer era un evento muy doloroso para él, varias noches cuando era niño, se la pasaba llorando en su recámara ya sea en el planeta de Freezer o en la nave del lagarto extrañando a su familia cuando era un pequeñito, ya había tenido años atrás, la oportunidad de reunirse con sus hermanas _(Confusión entre dimensiones y Recupera tu espíritu Vegeta) _pero su madre, era un dolor mucho más profundo en él, y que en realidad nunca enfrentó, simplemente y como todos sus sentimientos, evadió

-Hijo- dijo ella, quería abrazar a su primogénito, pero sabía cómo era el carácter de él, en parte, porque su propio hijo el rey Vegeta tenía un carácter fuerte y orgulloso, entonces, este Vegeta tenía que compartir algo de esa personalidad, y en segundo lugar, sus hijas Vilandra y Odette ya le habían dicho lo que fue la vida de éste Vegeta siendo criado por Freezer, así como de su hermética personalidad, sabía que no iba a haber demostraciones de cariño por mucho que el propio Vegeta también lo quisiera en el fondo de su corazón

-madre… la cámara de gravedad, ¿es donde estaba la sala de entrenamiento cuando yo tenía 5 años?- preguntó el príncipe

Ella asintió –si, de hecho es la misma sala de entrenamiento pero remodelada y con simulación de gravedad- respondió Brássica

-Gracias… majestad- dijo el príncipe, y comenzó a avanzar para alejarse de aquel lugar

-Vegeta- dijo la saiyajin, provocando que el príncipe se detuviera de espaldas a ella –sólo quiero que sepas, que en lo que a mi concierne, no me interesa si vienes de otra dimensión y otro tiempo… en lo que a mi respecta, yo tengo 2 hijos varones, mi hijo el rey y tú- dijo ella

El príncipe no respondió, sonrió para sí mismo y su rostro se relajó, descruzó los brazos –te veo después… madre- la última palabra la dijo con un tono más suave de voz, casi tierno, pero a su estilo muuuuy Vegeta. Comenzó a caminar cuando de una de las habitaciones salió uno de los visitantes

-¡Espera Vegeta!- dijo Gokú

-¿Qué diablos quieres Kakarotto?- preguntó el príncipe

-¿vas a ir con el otro Vegeta a entrenar cierto?- preguntó el saiyajin

-¡Eso no te incumbe insecto!- dijo el príncipe cruzándose de brazos

-vamos… no seas así, yo también quiero ir- dijo Gokú

-haz lo que quieras- dijo el príncipe, comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido por su insistente amigo rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento en el palacio

************************ **EN UNO DE LOS JARDINES DEL PALACIO** *****************

Se encontraba Tarja sentada a la sombra de un árbol digamos que, vestida de civil ya que en lugar de la típica armadura saiyajin, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una blusa cuello halter color hueso con olanes en el escote, se había llevado un libro consigo y tenía en las orejas unos audífonos, más no los típicos de cable que conocemos o la diadema inalámbrica, eran más bien dos pequeños botones independientes dentro de cada oído. Ese era su lugar favorito cuando quería alejarse de todo y de todos, y teniendo a su padre enfermo, ahorita quería simplemente escapar de la realidad y rogar porque el haber traído a la contraparte de su progenitor ayude a los médicos imperiales a encontrar la cura contra ese extraño virus cardíaco que amenazaba con arrebatarle al hombre más importante de su vida: su padre, el príncipe Kakarotto.

Leía el libro sin atención, más bien se perdía en la música, esa música terrícola que tanto le agradaba gracias en parte a la influencia de su tía Bulma y a los pocos pero para ella, especiales viajes que había hecho a dicho planeta, comenzó a seguir una canción que se reproducía

_Riding on the rainbow and they'll pass the gate of Heimdal_

_Open up Gladheim and the Walhall!_

_In the house of Odin the fallen one is standing_

_With all Einherjar, ready for war._

_When the seal is broken up in the midwinter sky,_

_all the dead will follow Odin and they're coming by the storm_

_in the middle of the world the rock of Gods stand high._

_On the dark yule-night_

_The gods will descend with the dead of the brave._

-No canta nada mal, princesa- dijo un joven saiyajin, sacando a Tarja de sus pensamientos

-¡Kratos!- exclamó, sonrojándose bastante y retirándose los artefactos de las orejas –perdón- se aclaró la garganta –General Kratos… ¿qué lo trae por aquí?- decía avergonzada y desviando la mirada

El joven se acercó a ella tomando su mano –como dije alteza- le dio un cortés beso en el dorso de la mano –usted no canta nada mal- sonrió

Si esque eso era posible, la princesa se sonrojó todavía mucho más –bueno… soy la princesa de los saiyajin… ¿Qué esperaba general?- dijo titubeante

El general suavizó su rostro –sabía que aquí te encontraría- dijo con un tono más suave de voz

-si… necesitaba un poco de aire…. Mi padre enfermo, mi madre… ella no dice nada, pero yo sé que no la está pasando bien, mis hermanos están angustiados también- comenzó entonces a acelerar su voz –y está el asunto de mi otro papá que no es mi papá y sus hijos que son y no son mis hermanos y toda esta locura de dimensiones y…- decía muy velozmente debido al nerviosismo mientras agitaba las manos, justo en ese momento, el general tomó sus muñecas y la interrumpió

-a ver, a ver, ¿qué es todo eso de tu otro papá y hermanos y todo eso? ¿quiénes eran tus familiares con quienes venías hace rato en el pasillo? son idénticos a tus tíos y tu padre- dijo el saiyajin

-cierto, bueno… hace unos años, estaba junto con Trunks y Vegeta en el laboratorio de mi tía Bulma, por accidente terminé en otra línea temporal, una dimensión en la que Freezer si destruyó Vejitasein, y donde sólo sobrevivieron mi tío y mi padre… entonces, todos ellos vienen de ese mundo- explicó la princesa

El general tenía su rostro entre serio y con algo de enojo -¡Ese maldito Freezer!- exclamó –pero… ¿porqué traer a todos ellos a Vejitasein?- preguntó

Ella se cruzó de brazos –El Kakarotto de ese mundo que era quien me acompañaba, también padeció esta enfermedad, y pudo salvarse por una medicina que le dio otro Trunks de otro futuro todavía pero… el punto, fui a buscar esa medicina pero ya no quedaba nada de ella… así que a mi tío Vegeta, hablo del que vive en ese mundo no al de aquí, a él se le ocurrió que si Kakarotto venía, tal vez podían hallar la cura… y pues están en eso los médicos, incluso mis 2 tías Bulma- dijo la princesa

El general se agarró el tabique de la nariz –todo eso que me cuentas…. Me mareo de sólo escucharte- dijo en tono de broma

Ella sonrió –lo sé- rodeó con los brazos el cuello del general –pero al menos estás aquí conmigo- dijo mientras se veían a los ojos

Kratos acarició la mejilla de ella, dándole un tierno beso mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

La pareja estaba muy entretenida en ese beso que de la ternura se volvió un poquito más intenso, no mucho, pero justamente, cierto adolescente saiyajin mestizo había decidido salir a recorrer el bello jardín del palacio, y de hecho, no estaba demasiado lejos de aquella escena.

-Sabía que Vegeta era el príncipe de aquí pero jamás me imaginé que así fuera el palacio donde vivía- decía Gohan para si mismo, impresionado por aquel enorme palacio y los majestuosos jardines. De repente se detuvo en seco y su rostro se tornó en seriedad al ver a cierta princesa un una escena muy comprometedora con un distinguido guerrero de élite, dirigió sus pasos justo a donde la pareja se besaba, al llegar con ellos aclaró la garganta, provocando que se separaban

-Gohan ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tarja con cierta molestia

El primogénito de Gokú frunció el ceño –paseaba por aquí y los vi a ti y a….- escaneó con la mirada al general -…a este saiyajin- dijo con cierto desdén, cosa rara en Gohan

-Soy el General Kratos, ¿Algún problema, imbécil?- dijo el saiyajin retadoramente viendo a Gohan fijamente a los ojos –Tarja ¿quién es este…- lo barrió con la mirada -…cretino?- preguntó despectivamente

-mi medio hermano bueno… algo así…. Es complicado- voleó a ver al aludido –Gohan ¿no sería mejor idea que te ocupes de lo que sea que estés haciendo en vez de meterte en MIS asuntos?- remató la guerrera

Gohan frunció el ceño -¿estarás bien Tarja?- preguntó sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada retadora al general

-¡Bastante segura! Ahora si no te molesta- lo último lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo -¿nos dejas solos?- dijo la princesa

El saiyajin se retiró, no sin antes dirigir una cierta mirada amenazante al general

Kratos se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una media sonrisa –creí que sólo tenía que enfrentar la protección que ejercen sobre ti tu tío, tu padre, tus primos, hermanos y tus abuelos- dijo con ironía

La princesa le dio una palmada en el hombro –pues sí, sólo con ellos… Gohan y Goten no son… bueno si… hay esque… es demasiado complicado, sé que de algún cierto modo bizarro son mis medios hermanos pero… ¡A la vez no somos nada! Es decir, no crecimos juntos… aunque pensándolo bien… ya discutimos como hermanos ¡ja!- dijo

-Oye- la abrazó por la cintura –no puedo imaginar lo que es una situación como la que pasas… sé que es bastante confuso sobretodo para ti y más por lo que sucede con tu padre, pero tú eres muy fuerte- la besó –todo se arreglará mi princesa- volvió a besarla

Ella suspiró –En fin, como dije, no le hagas caso a Gohan… digo… nos conocemos de hace un día ¿y cree que por eso ya puede ser mi hermano celoso? ¡Está demente!- exclamó

-¡ja! Como sea, que no se atreva a volverse a atravesar en mi camino- dijo el general, acarició la mejilla de la princesa, besándola suavemente en los labios –tengo que retirarme, debo supervisar unas cosas y luego ir con el rey- volvió a besarla profundamente para después retirarse de aquel lugar

******************************* **LABORATORIOS MÉDICOS DEL PALACIO** ****************************

Escoltada por Toma, Bulma había llegado a los laboratorios para ayudar con el desarrollo del medicamento, estaba en una habitación junto a la otra Bulma

-Oye, ya que estamos aquí, debo decirte que es muy extraño estar frente a mi misma- dijo Bulma

-Si lo sé, la verdad nunca imaginé que me llegaría a topar contigo, pero de verdad me alegra que estén aquí aunque no sean las mejores circunstancias- dijo Bulma2

-Descuida, yo soy la mejor en mi mundo, y como tú eres yo, supongo que tú eres la mejor aquí, así que entre las dos ¡Vamos a encontrar la fórmula de esa medicina!- dijo Bulma mientras guiñaba un ojo

La consorte del rey asintió, fue hacia un perchero donde había 2 batas colgadas, le dio una a Bulma mientras ella se colocaba la otra

-Gracias- dijo Bulma mientras extendía la bata dispuesta a ponérsela, cuando su vestido rojo se atoró con una planta que ahí había, desgarrándolo -¡Diablos!- exclamó –y no traigo equipaje- decía frustrada

-Por eso ni te preocupes, vamos a mi habitación y te presto ropa- dijo Bulma2

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!- volteó a ver la ruptura en la falda –pero mi vestido se arruinó ¡Y me gustaba tanto!- gruñó

-Será un pretexto perfecto para ir de compras- la consorte del rey guiñó un ojo –te acompaño- dijo ella

Bulma se puso la bata para tapar el accidente con la planta. Ambas mujeres salieron del área de laboratorios y caminaron por los pasillos, subieron por los elevadores hasta las recámaras de la familia real. La esposa del rey abrió una de las recámaras e ingresaron, cruzaron la estancia y llegaron al dormitorio, y después, abrió la puerta que estaba a la izquierda de la cama –Este es el vestidor- dijo Bulma2

-¡Es enorme!- dijo Bulma maravillada con aquel vestidor-armario, era casi una especie de mini boutique, repleto de vestidos, conjuntos, zapatos, joyería, accesorios, Espejos de todos los tamaños, etc, eso de un lado porque del otro lado, claramente se veían los atuendos de Vegeta.

-Escoge lo que quieras- dijo amablemente la consorte del rey. En su bolsillo comenzó a escucharse un ruido, sacó un scouter color púrpura y se lo colocó en el oído –adelante- dijo para contestar la transmisión entrante

_-Princesa Bulma, necesitamos su ayuda con unos dispositivos- dijeron por el scouter_

-¿ahora, en verdad tiene que ser ahora?- preguntó ella

_-Lamento molestarla, no lo haría si no fuera absolutamente necesario- dijo el interlocutor_

-bien, voy para allá- respondió Bulma2, volteó a ver a su contraparte –Perdona Bulma, pero me llaman del departamento tecnológico, requieren ayuda, ¿no te molesta si te dejo aquí? ¿recuerdas cómo ir al laboratorio?- preguntó

-Descuida, tú ve, sé cómo llegar así que no te preocupes- dijo Bulma

-Bien, en caso de que te pierdas o algo, digo porque este lugar es inmenso, puedes pedirle ayuda a algún guardia o a cualquiera de los sirvientes, finalmente, como eres yo deberán obedecerte o se las verán con mi Vegeta- dijo Bulma2 guiñando un ojo traviesamente

************************** **CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD DEL PALACIO** *************************

Al entrenamiento llegaron los dos Vegetas (el príncipe y el que ya era rey en este mundo), a Vegeta se le había pegado Gokú insistentemente, y también los príncipes castigados: Trunks y Vegeta IV

Después de calentar, iniciaron con una gravedad muy fuerte, los adultos podían transformarse en SSJ mientras que el par de adolescentes debían resistir sin transformación alguna, cosa que tenía a los dos príncipes al límite pues les costaba trabajo sostenerse de pie con tanta gravedad.

A modo de calentamiento cada príncipe sostuvo un combate ligero con Gokú, quien también deseó esto para probar el nivel de pelea de los chicos. El salvador de la Tierra quedó bastante impresionado al ver a los jóvenes pelear con él.

Después de esos combates ligeros con Gokú, vino lo fuerte: Trunks y Vegeta IV peleando contra Vegeta rey y Vegeta príncipe, recibiendo los príncipes adolescentes una buena golpiza, si bien sostuvieron un excelente combate de un altísimo nivel, finalmente ambos Vegetas eran demasiado poderosos para ellos. Si bien Vegeta sólo se dedicó a entrenar digamos normal (es decir, sin la intención de matar a los chicos) su contraparte el rey, tomaba ESTE entrenamiento como un castigo por no haber informado del paradero de sus primos, así que cuando a los chicos les tocó entrenar con su majestad, la golpiza a los adolescentes fue brutal. El rey desactivó la gravedad para liberar a los jóvenes ya que los príncipes adolescentes estaban muy lastimados

-Bien, es todo por hoy para ustedes- exclamó el monarca –vayan a un tanque de recuperación- dijo a los jóvenes

-Oye Vegeta- dijo Gokú mirando a Vegeta2 -¿no crees que te excediste un poco con los muchachos?- dijo el salvador del universo

-¡ESCUCHA SABANDIJA!- dijo el monarca -¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO SI USTEDES DOS- refiriéndose a Gokú y a su contraparte -SON LOS MEJORES AMIGOS O SI VAN DE COMPRAS Y SE PINTAN LAS UÑAS JUNTOS! ¡TU Y YO NO SOMOS IGUALES! ¡A MI DIME MAJESTAD O REY VEGETA PERO NO SEAS TAN IGUALADO!- remató el monarca

Al escuchar lo de pintarse juntos las uñas, a Vegeta se le estaba brincando una vena -¡OYE! ¡YO NO SOY GAY!- reclamó el príncipe –¡ESTA SABANDIJA NO ES MI AMIGO! ¿QUEDÓ CLARO?- decía al borde de la furia

-Como digas- dijo el rey cruzándose de brazos

En ese momento un saiyajin grande y calvo ingresó a la sala donde estaban los 5 saiyajin, reverenció al monarca –Rey Vegeta- pero en eso se percató de las 2 presencias extras, su expresión fue de total sorpresa

Al rey poco le importó la confusión de su escolta –Nappa, lleva a los príncipes a un tanque de recuperación- ordenó

El saiyajin asintió sin salir de su sorpresa –Si… rey Vegeta….- fue y ayudó a ambos príncipes a incorporarse, cargó a Vegeta IV en un hombro ya que el chico estaba no inconsciente pero no podía pararse, y mientras que Trunks caminaba débilmente apoyado en el saiyajin. El calvo y los jóvenes salieron del lugar

Gokú se acercó a la oreja del príncipe –Oye Vegeta ¿no es ese tu amigo que eliminaste al llegar a la Tierra?- preguntó en susurro

El rey alcanzó a escuchar el comentario -¿mataste a Nappa?- preguntó extrañado arqueando una ceja, sorprendido solamente, no de esa sorpresa con miedo incluído, y esque el saiyajin calvo si bien a veces lo exasperaba, siempre fue un fiel y útil asistente, y finalmente había estado con él y sus hermanas toda la vida, tal vez muchas veces haya tenido el impulso de querer matarlo, pero no iba a hacerlo enserio

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos –no era más que un imbécil- fue su respuesta

-¡mj! Eso no importa- dijo el rey, quien volvió a accionar el simulador de gravedad –Bien, veamos qué tan poderoso soy en otra dimensión- dijo el monarca mientras miraba a los ojos a Vegeta y se ponía en pose de combate

-Creo que necesitarás una sesión de recuperación- dijo Vegeta con orgullo y adoptando también pose de combate

Ambos Vegetas comenzaron entonces a pelear frente a los ojos de un emocionado Gokú quien veía asombrado la pelea de ambos. El estilo de batalla de ambos era realmente muy similar salvo en algunos detallitos en los movimientos, la batalla era verdaderamente pareja

-Perfecto, veo que también aquí soy bastante fuerte- dijo Vegeta con su sonrisa llena de orgullo

-¿Qué esperabas? Soy el Rey de los Saiyajin, es obvio que soy el guerrero más fuerte del universo- dijo Vegeta2 con la misma expresión facial

Ambos se transformaron en Súper Saiyajin, reiniciando otro feroz combate aún más intenso, el poder desplegado por ambos Vegetas era sorprendente, por su parte, Gokú seguía asombrado al ver el nivel de los dos Vegetas.

Continuaron un rato más peleando, una batalla bastante pareja, a veces uno tomaba cierta ventaja, para en otro momento revertirse la situación a favor del otro combatiente. Finalmente se detuvieron los dos (era un entrenamiento, no una pelea a muerte)

El rey fue al panel de control y desactivó la gravedad –Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo con seriedad para posterior retirarse del lugar

El príncipe también comenzó a caminar para salir de aquel lugar

-¿A dónde vas Vegeta?- preguntó Gokú

-eso no te incumbe insecto- respondió mientras se alejaba de su ami-enemigo

-Payaso- dijo Gokú mientras sacaba la lengua a modo de reclamo a Vegeta quien ya se había retirado del lugar

************************ **HABITACIÓN DEL REY VEGETA Y BULMA2** ********************

Luego del entrenamiento-castigo en la sala de gravedad, el monarca del imperio saiyajin fue un momento a sus aposentos antes de ir a la sala del trono. Llegó hasta el dormitorio y abrió la puerta de la derecha, ingresando al baño. Abrió el agua caliente y se desvistió. Procedió entonces a ducharse, fue un baño bastante rápido. Al salir se enrolló una toalla a la cintura y en vez de salir hacia el dormitorio, salió por la otra puerta del baño, la cual es un acceso al vestidor.

Pudo ver de espaldas a él a Bulma en ropa interior eligiendo ropa. El rey sonrió sensualmente, iba a sorprender a la que pensaba, se trataba de su esposa. Sigilosamente fue hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura.

Bulma se estremeció al sentir las manos del rey en su cintura, pero más fue la sensación cuando sintió los labios de él en su nuca. El rey volteó a la peli azul para quedar frente a frente

-Ve… Vegeta- pronunció inaudiblemente la peliazul antes de que los fogosos labios del rey la besaran. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, él pensaba que estaba con su mujer, y ella desconocía que ese Vegeta era el Vegeta de esa dimensión y no su marido

El rey tocaba lujuriosamente las curvas de la peli azul quien gemía de placer ante las sensuales manos de él –después de 17 años, aún me sigues volviendo loco mujer- dijo mientras aspiraba el aroma de ese cabello azul

Bulma se detuvo en seco –Espera… ¿qué dijiste?- se apartó

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el monarca

-¿17 años? Dijiste ¿17 años?- preguntó la peli azul

El rey arqueó una ceja –Es el tiempo que llevamos juntos mujer ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- dijo ya con fastidio

Bulma se llevó las manos a la cabeza, bajó la mirada y vió que seguía en ropa interior -¡DIABLOS!- caminó hasta donde estaba la bata que se había puesto, cubriéndose con ella –Yo no…. yo… no soy Bulma… bueno….- estaba tan nerviosa que se le dificultaba articular las palabras

Vegeta comprendió lo que pasaba -¡DEMONIOS!- gruñó y desvió la mirada ruborizándose -¿QUÉ HACES EN EL VESTIDOR DE MI ESPOSA?- reclamó

-yo… tuve un accidente con mi vestido y Bulma me trajo para cambiarme- decía ella

El rey fue a su sección del armario y tomó una armadura y otras prendas –me cambiaré en el baño- dijo Vegeta

-yo… lamento el mal entendido- dijo Bulma aún avergonzada

El rey solamente gruñó y entró al baño por la puerta del vestidor. Se dio otra ducha pero ahora con agua fría, muy fría, lo necesitaba luego de casi haberse acostado con la contraparte de su mujer. Después de secarse y vestirse, el monarca se fue a la sala del trono.

Por su parte, Bulma había tomado un vestido color hueso hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos a juego, se miró al espejo "por lo menos no pasó nada más…. ¿cómo es que pude confundirlo con Vegeta?" se recriminaba mentalmente "bueno, esque de hecho se trata de Vegeta, aunque no es MI Vegeta… ¡POR KAMI, SON IDÉNTICOS!... ¡Bulma debes ser más cuidadosa! Osea… ¡POR POCO Y LE SOY INFIEL A MI MARIDO CON MI PROPIO MARIDO!" agitó su cabeza intentando olvidar ese confuso episodio.

Fue hacia la puerta por donde había visto entrar al rey –¿Vegeta=- dijo en voz alta, al no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta encontrándose con el baño vacío -creo que ya se fue- dijo aliviada. Se dirigió a la puerta para salir al dormitorio, y salió de aquella lujosa habitación, para volver a los laboratorios e intentar tanto hallar la cura para Gokú y también, olvidar lo que CASI estuvo a punto de suceder

************************** **EN LOS CORREDORES DEL PALACIO** **********************

Los pequeños Trunks y Goten caminaban por si ningún lado mientras exploraban aquel enorme e imponente palacio

-¿A dónde vamos Trunks?- preguntó el hijo de Gokú

-Ya te dije Goten, vamos a buscar a tu abuelo y al mío- decía el peli lila

-¿no dijo Dahda que estaban ocupados y que se enojarían mucho si los interrumpimos?- dijo Goten

-Bueno pero…- se quedó pensativo -…pero por eso vamos a ver si ya se desocuparon, si es así, no habrá problema, pero si vemos que están ocupados, nos esperamos… yo quiero conocer al papá de mi papá- decía entusiasmado el pequeño Trunks

-si, yo también quiero conocer a mi abuelito- exclamó Goten

-bien… ahora, ¿dónde podrá estar esa oficina de la sala del trono?- se preguntaba el peli lila

Los pequeños siguieron caminando cuando vieron que se acercaba un grupo de saiyajin, por lo que los dos niños se escondieron tras una puerta que estaba abierta como si hicieran una travesura. El grupo se detuvo cerca de donde los niños se escondían

-General Kratos- dijo uno de los saiyajin –estos son los últimos informes sobre las colonias en el punto E 7 0- le entregó al general unos papeles

El general tomó aquellos informes –muy bien, llevaré estos informes al Rey, ¿alguno sabe dónde está?- preguntó

El mismo que entregó los papeles asintió –Su majestad volvió a la sala del trono- respondió

Los saiyajin emprendieron camino

-¿oíste Goten?- susurró el peli lila

-Siii van a la sala del trono- contestó Goten

-Vamos a seguirlos, si vamos por ahí seguro que nuestros abuelos no estarán lejos- dijo Trunks. Ambos pequeños procedieron a seguir al grupo liderado por el general Kratos, a una prudente distancia para no ser sorprendidos y así, conocer a sus respectivos abuelos paternos.

**************************** **EN ALGUNA SALA DEL PALACIO** ***********************

Brássica se encontraba sentada en una de las muchas salas del palacio real, la misma tenía varias estanterías con libros, un escritorio con un muuuuy moderno computador, había lujosos y cómodos sillones, algunas pinturas y un lujoso y moderno mobiliario. La reina madre del imperio se encontraba tomando un momento libre antes de ir a supervisar a los sirvientes para que prepararan la cena para la familia y los invitados

-sabía que estarías aquí- dijo alguien que recién llegaba

Ella volteó -¡Vegeta!- dijo con alegría, corriendo hacia la contraparte de su primogénito

-madre- dijo el príncipe con la voz casi entrecortada, descruzó los brazos y con suavidad tocó el rostro de la reina madre –eres tal y como te vi la última vez cuando tenía cinco años- dijo con melancolía, y un triste brillo en los ojos

-hijo mío- sonrió melancólicamente la reina madre -¿por cuánto no tuviste qué pasar?... lo lamento tanto Vegeta- el amor maternal venció a la saiyajin, quien sin pensarlo ni contenerse ni reflexionarlo, abrazó al príncipe con efusividad.

El orgullo Vegeta simplemente sucumbió al abrazo –mamá- fue la primera vez en toda su vida que llamaba de esa manera a la mujer que le dio la vida. Había tanto qué contarse, tanto que el príncipe quería decirle y llorarle. Todas las noches cuando era un pequeño en que la lloró en silencio, sólo en aquella fría habitación en el planeta o nave de Freezer, las torturas que le aplicaba el tirano, las veces en que, estando gravemente herido, sólo deseaba que su madre lo tomara con esas manos suaves que aún recordaba para llevarlo a un tanque de recuperación.

-Hijo mío… ¿qué fue de ti? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo fue tu vida? ¿Qué te hizo Freezer?- preguntó con tristeza, aferrándose más al príncipe

-Eso no importa- dijo mientras terminaba el abrazo madre e hijo –todo eso quedó en el pasado- su semblante volvió a ser orgulloso

-a mi me importa, eres mi hijo, me duele que hayas tenido que vivir todo lo que pasaste- dijo ella

-madre, no importa lo que haya pasado, nada cambiaría si empiezo a contarte cada detalle- dijo con seriedad –Pero como sea, eso ya pasó, y ahora estoy bien- su semblante volvió a relajarse

Brássica sonrió –lo sé, y me alegra mucho verte y ver lo fuerte que eres y ver a tu familia- sonrió

Madre e hijo se perdieron uno en los ojos del otro, aunque ella tuviera todos los días a su propio Vegeta: el rey, sentía al príncipe verdaderamente como un hijo al que hacía tiempo que no veía. La reina madre del imperio estaba feliz de tener a sus 4 hijos, si, desde que sus hijas le contaron lo acontecido en sus viajes dimensionales, Brássica dejó de tener 3 para tener entonces 4 hijos: los 2 Vegetas, Vilandra y Odette.

Por su parte, el príncipe, si bien se había relajado en cuanto a poses se refiere, no dejaba de ser Vegeta y aunque por dentro se sentía como un pequeño anhelando a su mami, su orgullo no le permitía mostrarse como tal, pero no podía evitar perderse en los ojos azul oscuro medio purpúreos de la mujer que le parió, el príncipe hacía tanto que necesitaba este momento, que simplemente ¿porqué no dejarse llevar? Finalmente, estaba a solas con su madre…. Al menos hasta que después de varios minutos, una puerta se abrió provocando que madre e hijo se separaran y…

-abuela- dijo una pequeñita que se asomaba

-¡Sarah!- exclamó la reina madre –pasa pequeña- le dijo a la princesita

La pequeña saiyajin de unos 8 ½ años de edad, cabello negro-azuloso como su abuela materna y ojos entre negros y purpúreos entró, seguida de otra pequeñita

-¿Papi?- dijo una pequeña de cabello y colita azul celeste -¡PAAAAPI!- corrió a abrazar al confundido príncipe –Pensé que estabas en la sala del trono- dijo mientras se aferraba a la cintura del príncipe

Vegeta veía a la pequeñita totalmente anonadado –q… ¿quién…. Quién es esta niña?- preguntó articulando con dificultad sus palabras, de por si estaba en un estado vulnerable emocional debido al reencuentro con su madre, y esa niña definitivamente le había causado algo con solo verla

-Ven aquí Bra- dijo la reina madre –él no es tu papá… me refiero- Brássica no sabía cómo explicar esto hasta que –mira, él es tu papá pero vive en otro mundo- dijo la reina madre

La pequeña peliazul aflojó su abrazo para ver a Vegeta –si… entiendo…. Algo me había contado Tarja… y si, su ki es distinto al de siempre- se abrazó con más efusividad al príncipe –eso significa que tengo 2 papás- sonrió

-¿pa…pá?- Vegeta volteó a ver a su madre con cara de duda

-Vegeta, ella es Bra, tu hija menor- puso la mano sobre la otra princesa –y ella es Sarah, la hija menor de Odette- explicó

"Hija… es mi hija… una… una princesa" El príncipe se quedó boquiabierto, pero ese abrazo de la pequeña había movido algo en él internamente, puso una mano en la cabeza de Bra en un gesto digamos, tierno al estilo muy de él -¿cómo dijiste que te llamas niña?- preguntó

La pequeña lo miró con esos bellos ojos azules –Soy la Princesa Brássica Vegeta Briefs, pero todos me dicen Bra, tu también puedes llamarme Bra papi, es más corto y así me distinguen de mi abuela- dijo con una inocente y espontánea sonrisa

-¿cuántos años tienes?- preguntó el príncipe

-Tengo 8 papi- respondió ella

-Por cierto niñas- dijo la reina madre -¿qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó

-sólo pasábamos por aquí y sentimos tu ki abuela- respondió la pequeña Sarah

-Oye papá- Bra se apartó un poco del príncipe -¿porqué no me reconociste?- preguntó con carita de puchero

El príncipe se desubicó con la pregunta -…pues … yo…. Bueno… No…- no sabía que decir

Brássica interrumpió –en el mundo de donde él viene- señaló al príncipe –tú aún no has nacido Bra- explicó la reina madre

-Oh ya veo- dijo la princesa –Bueno papá, ahora puedes conocerme y vas a ver que querrás que yo nazca pronto en tu mundo- dijo presuntuosamente, provocando una risa de su prima y abuela, mientras que Vegeta seguía maravillado con aquella miniclon de su mujer.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_La canción que canta Tarja en el jardín es "Asgard" del grupo Therion. Album: Secret of the Runes, Autores: Christofer Johnsson/Thomas Karlsson. Derechos reservados a la agrupación, autores y compañía discográfica. Se las recomiendo, es una de mis favoritas :-) y el disco Secret of the Runes uno de los mejores de Therion junto con Vovin, Lemuria & Sirius B y Theli, entre muchos otros._


	8. Estado de Emergencia

_**OTAKUANIME771:**__ Siii, pues esque a diferencia de su padre que fue estricto con él, su madre adoraba a Vegeta, o bueno, creo que la mayoría imaginamos así a nuestra suegra, jajajajaja._

_**YUSHI:**__ pues si, ese par tenía que discutir bien y bonito, es parte de sus personalidades XD ya vendrá otra confusión más adelante, te lo prometo En cuanto a Bra…. Pues ya sabes, hay que escribirle a la cigüeña pero antes hay que hacer muuuuuuuuchos borradores jajajajaja XD_

_Ah por cierto, aquí no habrá un lemon como tal porque el fic está clasificado como puro e inocente XD jejejeje… pero si habrá una referencia a donde debería de haber un lemon_

**CAPITULO 8**

**ESTADO DE EMERGENCIA**

Vilandra se encontraba en el interior del dormitorio que compartía con Kakarotto, la emperatriz se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama sosteniendo la mano de su marido. Gokú sólo gritaba de dolor, pese a los sedantes, los dolores eran intensos. Cada que su esposo gritaba, sentía como si alguien le atravesara el corazón de un solo golpe

-Gokú- lágrimas de desesperación caían de sus ojos –por favor Gokú, tienes que curarte, tienes que ganar esta batalla… Gokú no me dejes- lágrimas sabor a impotencia, a dolor, a miedo, miedo de perder a su compañero de vida, su gran amor –Sólo tú logras doblegar mi orgullo- sonrió –vuelve conmigo Gokú- decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de su marido. Se agarró el cuello, la marca de su unión carnal-espiritual con su esposo sentía que palpitaba –Gokú… aquí estoy- le decía

_FLASHBACK_

Una noche poco después de la boda en Vejitasein de Kakarotto y Vilandra, ambos esposos se encontraban haciendo el amor en la habitación que compartían. Estaban desnudos y sudorosos, él estaba en una posición sentado como en flor de loto mientras ella estaba sobre él con las piernas alrededor de su marido. En un momento los dos pusieron su cabeza en la clavícula del otro.

Gokú besó apasionadamente el cuello de ella, quien se aferró más a su compañero, Kakarotto acercó su boca al cuello de su mujer por la parte posterior, un centímetro atrás de de la oreja, mordiéndola, aferrándose a ese blanco y terso cuello, sintiendo la sangre de Vilandra en su boca, provocando que ella se aferrara aún más a él.

Cuando se sintió libre de la mordida, ella procedió a hacer lo mismo con su esposo. De parte de ambos esto fue un acto totalmente inconsciente, donde sus instintos predominaron por sobre todo, uniéndolos a nivel místico, físico y espiritual por toda la eternidad.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Vilandra sonrió al recordar ese momento –vives en mí Gokú, tu sangre es mía, y mi sangre es tuya, estamos unidos por la eternidad- sintió la mano de su esposo apretar la suya como respuesta, provocando que la otrora orgullosa Emperatriz Saiyajin quienes todos veneraban como una deidad viviente, derramara amargas lágrimas desesperadas, temerosas, impotentes.

En eso sintió una presencia más en la habitación -¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mientras se secaba discretamente las lágrimas

Gokú _(de la dimensión normal)_ se había teletransportado a aquel lujoso dormitorio –Perdón… Vili… quería saber cómo estabas- dijo con su típica mano en la cabeza

Se levantó para darle la cara a Gokú -pues… bien… es mi esposo el que está enfermo- respondió

Gokú se percató de los ojos hinchados de la emperatriz –lloraste ¿verdad?- preguntó él

Ella sólo desvió la mirada -¿necesitas algo? Si quieres puedo hablarle a algún guardia o un sirviente- dijo para evadir a la contraparte de su esposo

-Escucha, yo pasé por esa enfermedad, y sé que…- titubeó un momento -…Gokú peleará por vencer el virus- dijo el saiyajin

Vilandra sonrió –sólo espero que ambas Bulmas y los médicos logren encontrar pronto la cura- volteó el rostro para ver a su enfermo esposo, sin embargo, por el movimiento que hizo con la cabeza, dejo cierta marca al descubierto

-Vili ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Gokú con tono preocupado

Ella volteó a verla confundida -¿eh? ¿qué es qué?- preguntó

-¡Tienes una mordida en el cuello!- exclamó el saiyajin

Rápidamente, la emperatriz se cubrió con su cabello la marca de su unión con su marido –no es nada que te importe- dijo secamente

-Esque si estás herida… déjame ayudarte Vili- decía Gokú con sincera preocupación

-¡No necesito ayuda!- exclamó la emperatriz sumamente sonrojada –enserio no sabes nada de nuestras costumbres o rituales ¿cierto?- preguntó intentando respirar profundamente

-Pues no mucho, la verdad es que sé muy poco sobre los saiyajin… pero… ¿eso qué tiene que ver con tu herida?- preguntó Gokú inocentemente

Vilandra suspiró –escucha Kakarotto… existen 3 tipos de unión o matrimonio por el cual una pareja de saiyajin pueden unirse. Puede ser un matrimonio por combate, donde el novio pelea por la mujer, ya sea contra ella, un familiar cercano, u otro macho que también la quiera para él. La segunda unión es una ceremonia ante nuestros dioses, es parecido al matrimonio terrestre. Y el tercer tipo de unión es….- respiró profundamente

Gokú la miraba atentamente -¿Cuál es la tercera unión? Y… ¿eso qué tiene que ver con tu herida, enserio Vili, déjame ver, puedo curarte- decía con buenas intenciones

Vilandra tomó aire –a eso voy…- se llevó las manos a la cara, y prosiguió -…cuando una pareja saiyajin está en… tu sabes… un momento de intimidad- dijo tímidamente y desviando la mirada

-¡AAaaaahh! ¡Hablas de sexo!- exclamó Gokú como si se tratara de cualquier cosa sin importancia

Vilandra parecía un tomate –si… exacto…- tomó aire –en ESE momento íntimo, algunas parejas en medio del acto, el instinto domina por completo la conciencia de ambos, y ambos se muerden mutuamente entre el cuello y la nuca, a partir de ese momento, ambos saiyajin son una sola sangre y una sola alma para la eternidad- listo, por fin pudo terminar con esa explicación

-¡Vaya! Todo lo que no sé sobre ser saiyajin- dijo Gokú

-En fin… digo… finalmente eres uno de nosotros y tienes derecho a saber sobre tus orígenes- dijo la emperatriz

De pronto, de una de las mesitas de noche, ya que había una a cada lado de la cama, comenzó a escucharse una voz –Vilandra, ¿Vilandra estás ahí?- Decía esa voz

Vilandra se sintió aliviada por la interrupción, volteó y fue a dicha mesa para tomar su rastreador, que fue de donde provino aquella voz, se lo colocó –adelante, Vegeta- respondió

************** **MIENTRAS TODO LO ANTERIOR SUCEDIA, ESTO PASABA EN LA SALA DEL TRONO** ***********

Vegeta (Rey) había llegado a la sala del trono, subió las escalinatas donde estaban los 3 tronos de él y sus hermanas _(referencia en mi otro fic "La edad de oro saiyajin Profecías cumplidas" en el capítulo 35 "Entrega del imperio, una boda doble")_ tomó asiento

-Rey Vegeta- se acercó un saiyajin por el pasillo seguido por algunos soldados, el grupo se inclinó ante el rey

-¿Qué sucede General Kratos?- pregunto Vegeta

-Majestad, lamento importunarle, pero es urgente reunirme con usted, la reina y con su sagrada majestad- dijo con urgencia en su voz

-¿Qué es tan importante que requiere que mis hermanas estén presentes?- preguntó el monarca

-Es un asunto que concierne a los tres majestad, usted sabe que no les molestaría si no fuera algo sumamente importante, en especial a la emperatriz dadas las circunstancias- explicaba el general sin dejar de reverenciar al rey

Eso se desarrollaba al interior de la sala del trono, pero afuera, unos pequeños híbridos saiyajin se encontraban

-Oye Trunks ¿dónde estará ese despacho?- decía el hermano de Gohan

-No lo sé Goten… si tan sólo Dahda y Bardock hubieran venido, ellos deben saber- dijo el peli lila

Ambos niños habían seguido al grupo de saiyajin que ahora hablaban con el rey al interior de la sala del trono, pero se quedaron afuera para buscar la oficina real y conocer a sus abuelos paternos

-Ya tengo hambre Trunks- decía un fastidiado Goten

-Goten deja de pensar en tu estómago, tenemos que conocer a nuestros abuelos, además, ¡Piénsalo Goten! Mi papá y mis tías son los reyes de este lugar así que seguro nos servirán mucha comida- decía el pequeño

-¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ NIÑOS?- exclamó una voz femenina

Los pequeños voltearon con cara de susto –eeee tía….- decía nervioso el peli lila

-nosotros… eeee…- decía un nervioso Goten

La reina se agachó con los niños -¿qué tanto buscan?- preguntó Odette

-esque… nos dijeron que mi abuelo y su abuelo estaban en una oficina por la sala del trono- respondía Goten

-tía Odette, queremos conocer a nuestros abuelos- dijo Trunks

La reina se incorporó –los entiendo, yo misma los llevaré con ellos, pero antes, ¿me acompañan a la sala del trono?- dijo Odette

Ambos pequeños asintieron, los tres caminaron hasta la entrada principal a dicha sala, los guardias que custodiaban reverenciaron a la reina y abrieron las puertas. Entraron y caminaron por aquella majestuosa alfombra roja, los niños miraban asombrados a su alrededor.

La reina se percató de la presencia del general y los soldados con su hermano mayor –General Kratos, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?- Preguntó al aproximarse hacia la escalinata, encontrándose con dicho guerrero

-Majestad- saludó a la reina –comentaba al rey que necesito de hablar con ustedes dos y la sagrada emperatriz, en verdad, es muy urgente lo que debo decirles- indicaba el general

Odette asintió y volteó a ver a los pequeños –niños ¿pueden esperar en esa habitación?- señaló hacia una puerta que estaba a un costado de la sala

Trunks frunció el ceño –Pero nos dijiste que nos llevarías con nuestros abuelos- decía con triste

-¡Trunks!- exclamó el rey con severidad

-¡Si papá!- decía el niño, cuadrándose ante el rey que también, igual que su padre, imponía bastante con su sola presencia, su amigo también se cuadró ante el monarca

-Haz lo que te dijo tu tía y esperen los dos ahí- dijo con firmeza

-¡Si señor!- los dos niños obedecieron y salieron por aquella puerta que la reina les había señalado

El rey fue hacia su trono –avisaré a Vilandra- accionó un botón, y del brazo del trono se abrió un compartimiento donde estaba un scouter, se lo colocó y habló –Vilandra, ¿Vilandra estás ahí?- preguntaba el rey

En su habitación, la emperatriz escuchó el llamado de su hermano y se colocó su scouter -¿Qué sucede Vegeta?- preguntó ella

-Es urgente tu presencia en la sala del trono- dijo el rey

-Iré enseguida- respondió Vilandra

Gokú arqueó una ceja -¿pasa algo Vili?- preguntó

-Kakarotto… ¿podrías quedarte con Gokú? Debo ir a la sala del trono, no sé qué pasa pero Vegeta no me hubiera hablado si no fuera algo importante- decía la emperatriz

Gokú asintió con la cabeza –si, aquí me quedo- dijo él

-Gracias- dijo ella, retirándose de la habitación, dejando a su marido y la contraparte de él mismo en su dormitorio

Gokú se sentó en un sillón de 1 plaza que había cerca de la cama –Kakarotto… no, supongo que prefieres que te digan Gokú, así te llama Vili- decía el salvador de la Tierra al enfermo –Eres afortunado, tienes hijos muy fuertes y asombrosos, y tu creciste con los tuyos a diferencia de mi, no me quejo, en verdad me alegro de la vida que he tenido, pero hay cosas que me hubieran gustado vivir y que tú si tuviste, conocer a mi padre por ejemplo…. Y además… tú tienes a Vilandra a tu lado… eres un tipo afortunado, así que será mejor que te cures, no quiero ver a Tarja y a Vilandra tristes por tu muerte, resiste Gokú- decía el guerrero a su otro yo, quien yacía en aquella lujosa cama

********************* **EN UNA SALA ADJUNTA A LA SALA DEL TRONO** **************

La puerta por donde salieron los niños los llevó a una sala donde había unos cómodos sillones, un frigobar y un bar. Era de hecho una sala donde los reyes podían tomarse un momento relajante.

-Trunks ¡Tengo hambre!- reclamaba Goten

El peli lila se dirigió al frigobar donde también, al lado del aparato, había unos compartimientos y los abrió -¡Mira Goten!- dijo mientras sacaba unas bolsas de galletas, cacahuates, nueces, papas, etc.

-¡QUÉ BIEN, SNACKS!- exclamó Goten con alegría

Los dos semi saiyajin procedieron entonces a devorar los bocadillos y botanas que ahí había, pero cuando estaban entretenidos en eso, en esa habitación había 3 puertas, una en cada una de las 4 paredes de dicha sala, salvo obviamente en una pared. Bueno, de una de esas puertas, distinta a por donde ellos entraron, ingresaron a la sala 2 saiyajin adultos

-Y en si Vegeta, esa sería la propuesta- decía un saiyajin muy idéntico a Gokú salvo por una cicatriz en la mejilla

-De acuerdo Bardock, tomaré un brandy antes de la cena- decía un saiyajin idéntico al príncipe y rey Vegeta, salvo que era pelirrojo y tenía barba de candado. Ambos adultos voltearon a ver a los pequeños -¿PERO QUÉ…?- exclamó el ex rey de Vejitasein, sorprendiéndose al ver a los pequeños _(el rey Vegeta fue destronado por sus hijos Vilandra y Vegeta en mi fanfic "La edad de oro saiyajin profecías cumplidas" pero la versión oficial fue que él cedió el trono a sus hijos, todo esto se explica en dicha historia en los capítulos "sangre contra sangre" y "la coronación, boda doble")_

Bardock también estaba boquiabierto -¿Quiénes… Quiénes son estos chiquillos?- decía estupefacto al ver al pequeño Trunks que se supone debería ser un adolescente de 17 años y ver al cuasi clon del menor de sus nietos

Trunks y Goten también se quedaron boquiabiertos –a… a… ¿abuelos?- preguntó un sorprendido Trunks

-¿eres tú Trunks?- preguntó el exrey bastante estupefacto por lo mismo: el mayor de sus nietos ya era un adolescente de 17 años, no un niño de 9

Goten se acercó a Bardock –¿tú eres mi abuelo?- preguntó con inocencia sin salir de su sorpresa

"Este niño es idéntico a Kakarotto y a mi nieto Bardock ¿Qué significa esto?" pensaba el padre de Gokú -¿Quién eres tú mocoso?- preguntó

-Mi nombre es Goten- respondió el pequeño

-¿Cómo es esto posible?- preguntó el ex rey

-Si… bueno… - el peli lila tomó la palabra –verán… Tarja fue a nuestro mundo para salvar a su papá que resulta ser el otro yo del papá de Goten en este mundo, y todos vinimos junto con ella, Dahda y Bardock a esta dimensión…- Trunks se rascó la cabeza –bueno si… creo que es así…. Es muy confuso- frunció la nariz

Lord Vegeta se acercó a la contraparte del mayor de sus nietos –si… Vilandra y Odette nos comentaron de ese otro mundo- dijo mientras literalmente escaneaba al peli lila –¿Quién más vino de esa dimensión hasta aquí?- preguntó a los dos niños

Goten volteó a ver al anterior monarca de Vejitasein –bueno, vinimos mi papá, yo, mi hermano Gohan, Trunks y los papás de Trunks- respondió

-¿Dices que mi nieta Tarja los trajo?- preguntó Bardock

Trunks asintió –así es y… bueno…- se rascó la cabeza por los nervios -…la verdad estábamos buscándolos a ustedes dos- decía tímidamente

-¿y para qué nos buscaban mocosos?- dijo Lord Vegeta, arqueando una ceja y cruzando los brazos

-Bueno esque- Goten jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos –yo siempre quise conocer a mi abuelito y Trunks también- también decía con voz tímida

Bardock se acercó al miniclon de Gokú, puso una mano en la cabeza del niño, en menos de un segundo, sintió un mareo, los oídos se le cerraron y cerró los ojos. Pudo ver entonces la muerte de su contraparte a manos de Freezer, la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta, la muerte de todos los saiyajin y como Gokú llegó y creció en la Tierra, sus entrenamientos con el abuelo Son Gohan, Roshi, Kamisama, la pelea contra Piccoro, la patrulla roja, etc. El matrimonio de Gokú y Milk, el nacimiento de Gohan, la muerte de Raditz junto a Gokú, la pelea contra Nappa y Vegeta, lo que pasó en Namek, la pelea contra Freezer, la lucha contra los androides y cell, el nacimiento de Goten, lo de Majin Boo, etc. Finalmente vió como sus nietos de esta dimensión cruzaron a la otra a pedir ayuda y como todos volvieron a Vejitasein. El primer ministro del imperio retiró su mano de la cabeza de Goten –así que de ahí provienen ustedes- dijo el saiyajin

-¿Viste algo Bardock?- preguntó el ex rey, a sabiendas del poder de clarividencia de su consuegro

El saiyajin asintió –toda la historia de ese mundo- comentó

-Sr. Bardock, usted se llama como mi primito Bardock- dijo Trunks con una sonrisa

El primer ministro arqueó una ceja –eh… si… Bardock es el menor de mis 3 nietos- dijo en un tono de querer decir ¿eso qué?

-oye abuelito, pero yo también soy tu nieto- dijo Goten con carita de puchero

-bueno si… supongo- dijo Bardock algo shockeado por la situación, más no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa al pequeño

Trunks volteó a ver al ex rey –oye abuelo ¿puedo decirte abuelo verdad?- dijo ilusionado

Lord Vegeta arqueó una ceja –pues eres mi nieto, mocoso- dijo cruzándose de brazos y refunfuñando, cosa que el peli lila reconoció enseguida puesto que justo así se comportaba su padre, así que Trunks lo tomó como aceptación por parte de su abuelo paterno

************************** **SALA DEL TRONO** **************************

Vilandra había llegado a aquella majestuosa sala, ingresando por uno de los pasadizos de la parte posterior a la escalinata de los 3 tronos -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al llegar

-Kratos que tiene algo muy urgente qué decir- respondió Vegeta a su hermana recién llegada

La reina vió al general –Ahora sí General, ya estamos los tres, ¿qué era tan urgente?- preguntó Odette

-Sus majestades- comenzó a decir el saiyajin –lamento molestar, pero según informes, el virus cardíaco que aqueja al Príncipe Kakarotto se ha extendido a más colonias del imperio, y ya se reportan otros 2 casos más en Vejitasein- decía el general

-¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE!- exclamó Vilandra

-¿Están 100% seguros general?- preguntó el rey

Kratos asintió –si majestad, se han reportado 15 decesos en el planeta Clut, 20 en Dowsha, 48 en Utapau, hay 63 casos reportados en Theli donde hasta ahora no hay descesos…. Y hay por lo menos de 12 a 100 casos reportados en otros 20 planetas más hasta ahora, y por lo menos hasta este momento contando las 2 muertes en Vejitasein estamos hablando de 286 muertos en todo el imperio- el general extendió unos documentos –aquí están los informes- dijo

Vegeta tomó los papeles, junto a sus hermanas comenzaron a analizar aquellos documentos –Esta maldita plaga se está esparciendo por todas partes- dijo el rey con tono de frustración

Vilandra se dirigió al novio de su hija –General Kratos… Declaren estado de emergencia, código Alfa 38 Omega, se cierran las fronteras de los planetas, nadie entra, nadie sale de ninguna de las colonias- dijo la emperatriz

-Si majestad- dijo el general

-Que los exploradores regresen a Vejitasein y las naves que estén en camino a algún planeta que vuelvan a donde partieron- dijo Vegeta

El general hizo otra reverencia –Enseguida lo haré- dio media vuelta y se retiró para cumplir la encomienda asignada

Vilandra puso sus manos en la cabeza –esta maldita enfermedad…. ¡ESTOY HARTA!- dijo furiosa

-Sabemos lo que estás pasando Vili- dijo la reina, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su gemela –sé que la cura estará lista pronto, todos los médicos y las dos Bulmas trabajan en ello- dijo ella

-Llamaré a Bardock y nuestro padre, debemos comunicar a todo el imperio el estado de sitio- dijo Vegeta mientras accionaba su scouter para comunicarse con su padre y el primer ministro

-CONTINUARÁ-


	9. Madre e Hija

**YUSHI: **Pues si, Vili la está pasando realmente mal, Gokú enfermo y también ya se extendió esa plaga al resto de su imperio :P me inspiré un poco en el brote de la influenza AH1N1 en 2009 aquí en México, que hasta los lugares públicos permanecieron cerrados para contener el brote, jejeje.

**DOMI21:** Me alegra que te guste esta serie de fics, y muchas gracias por tu comentario sobre mi cambio como escritora

**CAPITULO 9**

**MADRE E HIJA**

Por todo el imperio Saiyajin incluyendo todos y cada uno de los planetas que conformaban dicho imperio, se dio una transmisión urgente especial, vía radio, Tv, internet, rastreadores, boletines, medios impresos, mensajes tipo SMS… en fin, se abarcó cualquier medio de comunicación posible.

En la transmisión ante cámaras, Vegeta, Vilandra y Odette estaban sentados majestuosamente en sus tronos, a un lado de ellos, el padre de los monarcas Lord Vegeta, y al otro lado Bardock como primer ministro imperial.

Vegeta, como rey de todo el imperio se dirigió al público –Habitantes de Vejitasein y de todos los planetas que integran el Gran Imperio Saiyajin, yo, el Rey Vegeta junto con la Reina Odette y la Sagrada Emperatriz Vilandra, nos dirigimos ante toda la población para comunicar algo urgente- volteó a ver a Odette

La reina asintió y tomó la palabra –En casi la mitad de los planetas que conforman el imperio, incluido Vejitasein, se han registrado brotes de un nuevo y peligroso virus cardiaco. Nuevos informes recién han llegado a nosotros comunicándonos más de 200 muertes a causa de esta enfermedad y casos nuevos reportándose- volteó a ver a Vilandra

La emperatriz tomó aire –Es por este motivo que se ha dado la orden de declarar estado de emergencia en todas las colonias del imperio, nadie entra y nadie sale de los planetas. Los exploradores deberán volver a Vejitasein. Las naves que estén ahorita en curso hacia algún destino deberán aterrizar en la colonia más próxima, por el momento nuestras fronteras están cerradas entre si- Vilandra volteó a ver a su hermano mayor

El rey tomó la palabra –Como se les dijo, este virus se ha extendido a casi la mitad de las colonias, debemos evitar más brotes por eso mismo se toman estas medidas. Los médicos y científicos ya trabajan en una cura para este mal, pero mientras esté lista, el estado de sitio prevalecerá. En estos momentos se han girado órdenes a los servicios de salud de cada planeta del imperio, por lo que estén pendientes en los próximos momentos a las indicaciones sanitarias que serán difundidas- dijo Vegeta

FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN

****************************** **EN LOS LABORATORIOS** ******************************

Las dos Bulmas junto con un numeroso grupo de médicos trabajaban en pruebas para descubrir la cura a través de los análisis y muestras recolectadas tanto de Gokú, del príncipe Kakarotto, así como de los enfermos y muertos que habían sido registrados

La consorte del rey y Bulma estaban sentadas en mesas observando por un microscopio cada quien. La princesa consorte se separó de su microscopio y pasó una mano por su frente –este virus si que es agresivo- dijo con cansancio luego de horas de estar en eso

-lo sé- dijo Bulma a su contraparte –pero si observas, en los saiyajin el virus actúa mucho más lento que en otras creaturas- decía la científico

-Si, es lo que veo, en tejidos de otras especies es mucho más letal que en un saiyajin- decía Bulma2

Bulma tomó un gotero que tenía un poquito de la sangre de Gokú, en un cristal para microscopio puso una pequeña gota, y la mezcló con otros químicos también en el cristal. Luego, tomó una muestra de tejido de un paciente colocándolo en el cristal y lo puso en el microscopio -¡Bulma mira esto!- dijo sorprendida

Bulma2 se acercó con su contraparte y observó -¡FUNCIONA!- decía sorprendida

Bulma volvió a ver su microscopio, frunció la boca –pero… no es suficiente- se apartó del microscopio

Bulma2 volvió a ver el microscopio, se retiró de la mirilla decepcionada -¿Qué nos está faltando?- decía frustrada

-Tal vez….- decía Bulma, tratando de pensar

-¿qué se te ocurre Bulma?- preguntó Bulma2

-los saiyajin resisten mejor esta enfermedad….- volvió a tomar el gotero con la sangre de Gokú -….tal vez… necesitamos aislar los anticuerpos de Gokú y los anticuerpos de algún otro saiyajin- dijo la científico

Cuando estaban en eso, el rastreador de Bulma2 (no porque le interesara el poder de combate, pero lo usaba a modo de comunicador, aparte de otras curiosidades y mejoras que ella misma le había hecho a los rastreadores, mejorando su utilidad) comenzó a parpadear. La princesa consorte lo accionó, escuchando el anterior discurso de su esposo y cuñadas -¡NO PUEDE SER!- dijo estupefacta

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bulma

-Este virus… ¡Acaban de informar que se ha extendido a casi la mitad de los planetas del imperio!- dijo la consorte del rey sin salir del shock

En eso, una alienígena de piel verdosa y cabello rosado se acercó a ambas Bulmas –disculpe alteza, las princesas Sarah y Brássica le buscan en recepción- dijo la secretaria

-Gracias, diles que voy para allá- dijo la esposa del rey –Bueno… casi es hora de cenar, será mejor tomar un descanso y ver si encontramos cómo tener lista la medicina- dijo ella

-tienes razón, necesito despejarme para aclarar mis ideas- dijo Bulma quien estaba todavía shockeada por lo que casi ocurría con el Vegeta de esa dimensión, y aunque tenía un poco de culpa, se sentía tranquila al saber que no pasó a mayores y… al fin y al cabo, ese también era Vegeta

Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia la recepción de los laboratorios –Por cierto, ¿quién es Brássica? Sé que Sarah es hija de Odette, ¿también la otra niña?- preguntó Bulma

Bulma2 sonrió –ahora lo sabrás- respondió

Las puertas de la recepción se abrieron ante ellas

**************************** **ALA MEDICA DEL PALACIO** ***********************

Tarja había llegado a la sala médica donde sus primos se recuperaban luego del entrenamiento-castigo, se sentía culpable, vió que de una habitación salió una enfermera de piel amarilla, caminó hacia ella -¿Cómo se encuentran los príncipes?- preguntó

La enfermera reverenció a la princesa –Sus altezas están próximos a salir, unos 5 minutos y despertarán- respondió –con su permiso princesa- prosiguió su camino

La princesa se quedó viendo por uno de los ventanales esperando que sus primos salieran del tanque de recuperación

-¡Tarja!- dijo un joven, llamando la atención de la princesa

Ella frunció el ceño –bueno ¿qué diablos? Gohan… ¿Acaso piensas seguirme todo el tiempo?- refunfuñó

El joven se puso serio –no… no te estaba siguiendo, es sólo que no encuentro a Goten ni a Trunks, quería saber si los has visto porque como esconden su ki, no puedo sentirlos- respondió el adolescente

-cierto, esos niños son bastante hábiles- dijo ella –no, no los he visto, ¿no te dijeron algo? Digo, si querían ir a algún lado o no sé… alguna pista- preguntó

-pues no, la verdad no esos dos son un peligro juntos- dijo divertido

En ese momento, una alarma comenzó a sonar en el lugar

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Gohan al escuchar la alarma

-Son los tanques de recuperación, mis primos ya salieron- dijo como si hubiera sido una pregunta tonta

-Bueno, tal vez para ti sean comunes, pero en la Tierra no tenemos nada así ¿Qué es un tanque de recuperación?- preguntó el primogénito de Gokú

Como la princesa sabía que los príncipes debían aún vestirse, hizo una seña para que Gohan la siguiera, y le mostró por fuera una habitación vacía donde había 2 tanques –eso, es un tanque de recuperación, te meten ahí con una máscara de oxígeno y te sumergen en un líquido medicinal, créeme, es excelente para sanar heridas- dijo la princesa

-¡Aaaaahh si! Ya había visto uno de esos en la nave de Freezer- dijo el adolescente

Tarja se quedó boquiabierta -¡¿QUÉ?! ¿CONOCISTE A FREEZER?- preguntó incrédula, finalmente el lagarto en este tiempo había sido asesinado por su abuelo materno cuando su madre era una niña de 3 años

El joven asintió –fui a Namekusei con Bulma y Krilin cuando era un niño, buscábamos las esferas del dragón, Freezer también las quería para hacerse inmortal, en resumen, mi papá salió herido luego de pelear con el general Gynyu y el Sr. Vegeta lo curó con uno de esos tanques- relató Gohan

-¿Cómo… cómo era Freezer?- preguntó con curiosidad y también con cierto rencor ya que, en su mundo, había intentado matar a los suyos, y en el de Gohan, lo logró

-Era un lagarto, muy raro… muy afeminado si lo pienso, y aunque hoy en día podría derrotarlo con suma facilidad, en ese entonces nadie, ni yo, ni mi papá, ni el sr. Vegeta, nadie teníamos el poder para poder derrotarlo…. Fue aterrador enfrentarlo en ese momento- contaba el joven mientras recordaba lo vivido en Namek

-Al menos aquí y en tu mundo ese maldito fue destruido- dijo Tarja

-Si… oye… por cierto, lamento haberme portado así hace rato cuando estabas con tu novio- dijo Gohan con seriedad

Tarja se le quedó viendo –bueno… no tiene mucha importancia, la verdad es que Kratos y yo pocas veces podemos estar juntos sin que alguno de mis hermanos o mis primos nos interrumpan- fue su modo de decir que no había problema

La puerta de la habitación donde los príncipes se recuperaban finalmente se abrió, dejando a los dos jóvenes salir de ahí

Tarja se acercó a sus primos -Vegeta, Trunks lo siento, los castigaron por mi culpa- dijo la chica

Ambos tenían un semblante serio e impenetrable –Tarja- dijo Vegeta IV

-Mi padre estaba muy molesto ¿sabes?- dijo el peli lila con una expresión fría

-Lo lamento chicos- dijo la princesa

-no lo lamentes, princesa- dijo Vegeta IV

La expresión de ambos jóvenes cambió por una sonrisa -¡Qué importa!- dijo el peli lila –todo sea por salvar al tío Gokú, y además, sólo es un entrenamiento- dijo el primogénito del rey

Vegeta IV asintió –nada que un tanque de recuperación no solucione- dijo el príncipe

La princesa asintió con una sonrisa –gracias por no delatarme, prometo compensarlos chicos- dijo

-Más te vale prima- dijo Trunks con cierto aire bromista

Los príncipes se percataron de la presencia del otro semisaiyan -¿él es el hijo del otro Kakarotto cierto?- preguntó Vegeta IV

Ella asintió –si, él es Gohan, viene del otro mundo- volteó a ver al hijo de Gokú –ellos son mis primos, ya sabes que él es Trunks, y él es Vegeta- dijo señalando a cada príncipe

Gohan se rascó la cabeza -¡Vaya! También se llama Vegeta- dijo

El aludido frunció el ceño -¿Algún problema con mi nombre, insecto?- preguntó muy al estilo de su tío

-¡NO ninguno!- moviendo las manos delante suyo

-Vegeta es el nombre de grandes guerreros y poderosos reyes- espetó el primogénito de Odette

-Bueno ya- dijo Trunks tratando de calmar el ambiente –ya casi es hora de cenar así que es mejor irnos acercando al comedor- dijo el príncipe

Los estómagos de los 4 adolescentes comenzaron a gruñir

***************************** **SALA DEL TRONO** *****************************

El comunicado al imperio había finalizado, en la sala solo se encontraban el rey Vegeta con sus hermanas, el padre de ellos, Bardock, Zorn _(esposo de Odette y consejero real) _y Sullión (_consejero real_)…. O bueno, esos eran los adultos presentes porque también estaba un par de semisaiyan que se habían quedado a ver bajo condición de no mover un músculo mientras el mensaje era transmitido

-oye Goten, esa enfermedad parece ser bastante seria- dijo el pequeño Trunks

Goten asintió -¿crees que tu mamá pueda hacer una cura Trunks?- preguntó

-¡Claro que sí Goten! Mi mamá es la más inteligente y aquí tengo otra mamá, así que ten por seguro que tendrán una cura- dijo muy seguro el peli lila

Ambos niños voltearon a ver a los adultos presentes –creo que seguirán hablando- dijo Trunks –será mejor buscar a Bardock y Dahda- dijo el peque

-¡Pero Trunks! Quiero estar con mi abuelo- dijo Goten en puchero

-ya habrá tiempo de ver a nuestros abuelos, yo también quiero conocer mejor al mío, pero ahorita míralos, están ocupados con lo de ese virus, mejor nos vamos a buscar a mis primos y también a buscarme a mí mismo- ambos niños rieron por lo último que dijo el peli lila

Los adultos habían terminado de hablar y la reina Odette se acercó a los pequeños –niños, ya casi es hora de cenar ¿vienen con nosotros?- les dijo

A Goten se le iluminaron los ojos -¡QUE BIEN! ¡YA TENGO HAMBRE!- exclamó

El estómago de Trunks comenzó a gruñir –bueno si- se sonrojó –yo también ya tengo mucha hambre- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Bueno, entonces vengan conmigo niños- dijo ella

-perdón pero- decía Trunks tímidamente -¿usted es mi tía Odette?- preguntó. Y esque aunque había escuchado hablar de sus tías y de este universo donde Vejitasein aún existe, el pequeño no conocía los rasgos físicos de sus familiares, salvo el distinguir a sus tías por el color de sus colas

La reina asintió –si Trunks, soy tu tía Odette- volteó a ver a su gemela que se acercaba a ellos –ella es tu tía Vilandra- dijo

-¡GENIAL! Mi papá no tanto, pero mi mamá me había hablado mucho de ustedes- dijo el peque con alegría

La emperatriz dedicó una cálida sonrisa al peli lila, alborotándole el cabello -Me voy a mis aposentos- dijo Vilandra –debo volver con mi esposo- su tono era serio, ocultando su consternación

-¿no vas a cenar Vili?- preguntó la reina con preocupación

Vilandra asintió -si, ordenaré que me lleven la cena a mi habitación, no quiero separarme de Gokú, ahorita porque había que atender esto- dijo para así, regresar a su habitación

************************* **LABORATORIO** **********************

Ambas Bulmas habían salido a la recepción del laboratorio donde 2 pequeñas princesas les aguardaban. Sarah estaba sentada en un sofá justo frente a la puerta de acceso mientras que Bra en un sofá justo frente a su prima, por tanto, a Bra le quedaba la puerta de acceso a sus espaldas.

-¡Tía Bulma!- exclamó la hija menor de Odette, pero, al ver salir a la segunda peliazul se quedó sorprendida

-¿Qué sucede Sarah?- preguntó Bra al ver la reacción de su prima, se preocupó por la cara de shock que tenía, obligándose a voltear para verificar si todo estaba bien con su madre, topándose con la imagen de ambas Bulmas saliendo a la recepción –ma… mamá- dijo en voz baja

Bulma se quedó en shock al ver a su pequeña mini clon, su boca intentaba dibujar una sonrisa, un poco difícil debido a la sorpresa

Bulma2 caminó hasta su hija –hola cariño- dijo saludando a la pequeña, luego volteó a ver a su contraparte –Ven Bulma, hay alguien a quien debes conocer- hizo una seña a la niña para levantarse del sofá, indicación a la que la niña atendió

Bulma se acercó a Bra –ella… ella es…- decía con dificultad debido a la emoción

Bra sonrió –soy tu hija- dijo con esos hermosos ojos azules y brillantes

El rostro de Bulma se iluminó, se arrodilló y abrazó a la pequeña con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos –mi… hija… no… no puedo creerlo…. Siempre he querido tener una niña- decía con excesiva alegría de ver a la pequeña, luego de unos segundos soltó el abrazo para seguir viéndola -¡mírate! Eres tan hermosa- exclamó

-¡Claro! Heredó mi belleza- dijo Bulma2 con tono presuntuoso

Bulma rió ante ese comentario -¿cómo te llamas pequeña?- preguntó

-Soy la princesa Brássica Vegeta Briefs- respondió la pequeña

-Pero todos le decimos Bra- dijo Sarah quien se había acercado a ellas

-Bra…- dijo Bulma, volviendo a aferrarse a la niña como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Luego de unos momentos, la científico se incorporó y volteó a ver a la otra princesa -¿y tú pequeña? ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la mano

-soy la princesa Sarah Vegeta Zorn- dijo orgullosa

-Tu eres hija de Odette ¿cierto?- preguntó Bulma

La niña asintió –si, la reina Odette es mi madre y mi padre es Lord Zorn- respondió

-Por cierto niñas- dijo Bulma2 -¿porqué vinieron aquí?- preguntó

La pequeña peliazul volteó a ver a su madre –estábamos con mi abuela y mi otro papá, y como vimos que ya casi era la cena Sarah y yo quisimos buscarte para que no te quedaras a trabajar tarde- respondió con una sonrisa inocente

-ya veo- dijo la consorte del rey, luego parpadeó -¿dijiste, tu otro papá?- preguntó

-si, bueno, como hay dos de ustedes- dijo refiriéndose a ambas Bulmas –también hay 2 de mi papá- contestó como si fuera lo más común del mundo

-¿Entonces Vegeta ya te conoció?- pregunto Bulma asombrada, ella siempre deseó una hija, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el orgulloso príncipe si llegara una niña a sus vidas

Bra asintió con la cabeza –si, nos encontramos hace rato con mi abuelita- dijo ella

-y…. ¿qué… qué dijo?- preguntó la científico con nerviosismo, si bien el príncipe había cambiado bastante en los últimos años y sobretodo desde la pelea contra Majin Boo, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría él al saber de su futura hija

-¡Pues claro que me adora!- dijo la princesa muy desparpajadamente –¡Nadie puede resistirse a la princesa saiyajin, y menos mi papá! Aunque no me conozca, el me adora- la pequeña guiñó el ojo victoriosa

Mientras que Bulma2 reía internamente, Bulma estaba impactada, pues nunca creyó que su orgulloso príncipe cediera de ese modo ante aquella pequeña.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	10. La idea de Trunks

_**Yushi: **Pues si, el encuentro madre e hija tenía que ser hermoso y emotivo, y pues Bulma siempre quiso una nena, así que, ¿qué mejor que verla con sus propios ojos?_

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**LA IDEA DE TRUNKS**

Vilandra salió de la sala del trono luego de dar el comunicado al imperio sobre la situación del virus, decidió salir por una de las terrazas para ingresar de ese modo a sus aposentos, en vez del camino largo recorriendo los pasillos y elevadores del palacio. Ingresó a su lujosa suite y se dirigió a su dormitorio donde ambos Gokú se encontraban

-¡Vili!- dijo el guerrero -¿todo bien?- preguntó

El rostro de ella era serio –pues… más o menos- dijo

El saiyajin parpadeó -¿qué sucede Vili?- preguntó

Vilandra se llevó las manos a la cabeza –como si no fuera suficiente tener a mi esposo enfermo, ese…. MALDITO VIRUS!... se ha extendido a casi la mitad del imperio- dijo con rabia e impotencia

-¿fue por eso que tuviste que salir, verdad?- dijo él

Ella solo asintió, caminó hasta la cama, sentándose en la orilla para contemplar a su marido, cuando sintió la mano de Gokú en su hombro, sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero no se permitiría llorar, al menos, no si alguien estaba con ella

-Todo saldrá bien Vili… te lo prometo- dijo el guerrero

Vilandra tomó aire –Por cierto Kakarotto, ya casi van a servir la cena en el comedor, supongo que tendrás hambre, le diré a un guardia que te guíe- dijo ella

-¿y tú no vas a cenar Vili?- preguntó el saiyajin

-Si, voy a cenar aquí, ya ordené que me trajeran algo, pero tú será mejor que vayas, ahí va a estar tu hijo el pequeño ¿Goten, verdad?- dijo ella

-Si se llama Goten, pero yo puedo ir sólo, o bueno, puedo teletransportarme- dijo él

-De acuerdo, y supongo que querrás ver a tu padre ya que, adivino que tú nunca lo conociste en tu tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo Vilandra intentando que el héroe se marchara para quedarse a solas con su enfermo esposo

Gokú se quedó algo shockeado por la idea "mi…. Mi padre… mi padre esta aquí" pensaba estupefacto –si… de hecho no lo pude conocer nunca- dijo aún en shock –bueno, iré entonces… a ver…. Goten…. ¡LO TENGO!- puso sus dedos en la frente y desapareció del lujoso dormitorio

La emperatriz ya a solas con su marido rompió en llanto –Gokú… recupérate por favor…. Tienes que ponerte bien Gokú- decía mientras lloraba desconsolada, furiosa por el avance del virus, dolida por la situación de su esposo, e impotente, pues a pesar de ser una poderosa guerrera, una de los 3 soberanos de ese vasto imperio, a pesar de todo, esta batalla era una en la que todas sus virtudes y habilidades salían sobrando. Si, ella lloraba, lo que su orgullo rara vez le permitía, pero finalmente, estaba en soledad con su esposo ¡Al diablo! Esta vez podía llorar.

**************************** **COMEDOR DEL PALACIO** **********************************

Al comedor habían llegado primero Brássica y Vegeta, e inmediatamente llegaron los príncipes Trunks, Vegeta IV, Tarja en compañía de Gohan seguidos de Dahda y Bardock (el pequeño), luego llegaron Odette junto con Vegeta (rey), los pequeños Goten y Trunks, además de Lord Vegeta (ex rey), Bardock (padre de Gokú) y Zorn. Finalmente llegaron ambas Bulmas acompañadas de las princesas Sarah y Bra, y al último finalmente apareció Gokú

La servidumbre terminaba de colocar los platillos a lo largo de aquella enorme mesa tan larga como en Howgarts _(Harry Potter) _y muy elegantemente arreglada. Había mucha comida, platos de exquisita apariencia, bandejas de panes, bebidas, etc. Los presentes finalmente tomaron asiento y comenzaron a devorar los platillos, claro, con excepción de las 2 terrícolas de cabello azul presentes quienes obviamente comieron una cantidad infinitamente menor que el resto de los comensales. Quien llamaba la atención por la forma más… digamos, menos refinada de comer, era Gokú pues sus hijos gracias a la educación rigurosa de Milk tenían mejores modales en la mesa, y la familia real presente obviamente también.

Vegeta sentía que estaba en alguno de esos sueños que a veces solía tener de aquellos días de gloria en el extinto Vegitasein, sueños en el que se veía a si mismo como el príncipe y heredero al trono que solía ser en aquellos primeros años de su vida, simplemente no podía creer volver a estar después de tantos años en su palacio con toda su familia, y sobretodo, ver lo mucho que habría crecido su familia.

Bardock (padre de Gokú) por su parte, durante toda la cena no dejaba de ver a la contraparte de su hijo quien yacía enfermo al cuidado de su nuera, sobretodo al haber visto lo que fue la vida de Gokú en ese mundo que para él, era un universo alternativo donde sucedió el peor de los escenarios: la extinción de los saiyajin a manos de Freezer. Y aparte de observar a Gokú, también se la pasaba viendo a sus nietos…. "5 nietos" pensaba.

La cena continuó en calma ya que, obviamente, los saiyajin más que de andar conversando, se ocupaban de devorar lo que tuvieran enfrente. Terminando la cena, los sirvientes recogían los últimos platos que quedaban en aquella enorme mesa.

Cierta princesa rompió el silencio –Tía Bulma… digo, tías… quería saber… ¿cómo va la cura para mi padre?- preguntó

Ambas suspiraron con la cara seria –no te mentiré Tarja- dijo la consorte del rey –el virus es muy fuerte y hasta ahorita las pruebas no han salido bien- dijo frustrada

-Pero seguiremos trabajando hasta encontrar una cura- dijo Bulma para mantener el positivismo

-No sé si todos los aquí presentes escucharon el comunicado- dijo Vegeta (rey) –Pero se los diré ya que estamos todos presentes, el virus se ha extendido a casi la mitad del imperio, ya van más de 200 muertos así que se declaró estado de emergencia general, las fronteras están cerradas, sólo para que estén enterados todos de la situación- dijo el monarca

Cierto principito de 4 años se asustó ante aquella indicación de su tío –Pero… mi padre no morirá ¿verdad majestad?- dijo el chibi viendo fijamente a su tío, y lo de majestad, había sido educado para actuar bajo el protocolo real

El rey sólo se quedó viendo al más pequeño de sus sobrinos, quería decirle que no, que su padre se salvaría, pero eso no lo sabía, no lo podía asegurar, y no iba a mentirle al niño

-Escucha Bardock- interrumpió Bulma al ver que nadie le decía nada al pequeño –aunque no conozco, me refiero a que no he convivido con tu padre, sé que es muy fuerte y luchará por seguir vivo, y entre Bulma y yo seguiremos trabajando en la cura, ¡Vamos a salvar a tu padre de un modo u otro! Te lo prometo- sonrió

El pequeño sonrió, volteó a ver a su tía Bulma2 quien asintió con la cabeza, dando al pequeño un poco de consuelo en medio de la preocupación por su progenitor

-Bueno- dijo Odette quien se levantó de su asiento –aprovecho que Vegeta, Bulma y Trunks de la otra dimensión están aquí- luego volteó a ver a los otros invitados –y claro, Kakarotto, Gohan y Goten, para presentarles a todos- dijo la reina

Vegeta (rey) interrumpió a su hermana menor -¿crees que es buen momento para presentaciones Odette?- refunfuñó

-Vegeta, sé que no es el momento más alegre, pero como dijiste, aprovechando que estamos reunidos además, vienen de un mundo en el que la mayoría de los que estamos aquí, o no existen o estamos muertos- dijo la reina –bueno, a mi hermano el Rey Vegeta ya todos lo conocen, también a Bulma y a mi sobrino Trunks- dijo mientras los señalaba –Él es mi padre, Lord Vegeta y mi madre Brássica, Reina Madre del Imperio; Él es mi esposo Zorn, mis hijos los príncipes Vegeta y Sarah- igualmente señaló a los mencionados –ya todos conocieron a los hijos de mi hermana Vilandra, son Tarja, Dahda y Bardock, y él es Bardock, primer ministro del imperio y padre de Kakarotto…- hizo una pausa –supongo Kakarotto, que en tu mundo no lo conociste ¿cierto?- preguntó

El saiyajin negó con la cabeza –no, la verdad siempre me pregunté cómo serían mis padres- dijo Gokú

-¡Te olvidas de mi, tía!- reclamó una pequeña de cabello azul que había llamado la atención de los Son al ver el enorme parecido con Bulma, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir nada

-Ya voy contigo Bra- dijo la reina

-Yo la presento, Odette- interrumpió el rey –ella es mi hija, La princesa Brássica- dijo Vegeta (rey) con mucho orgullo. Bra era la gran debilidad del rey, simplemente adoraba a su niña, finalmente, era el único ser en el universo capaz de hacerlo romper todo protocolo existente

-¿HIJA? Tu… ¡TU HIJA!- exclamó Gokú con asombro

El rey frunció el ceño, volteando a ver a la contraparte de su cuñado -¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON MI HIJA, INSECTO?- dijo con molestia

Gokú comenzó a mover las manos –nooo, ninguno… es muy linda, es sólo que es una gran sorpresa- dijo con nerviosismo

-Oye Trunks- dijo Goten -¿entonces tienes una hermana?- preguntó

El pequeño peli lila estaba trabado por la sorpresa –e.. e… eso… eso creo- dijo aún sorprendido

La pequeña peli azul sonrió -¡PERFECTO! Tengo dos mamás, dos papás y dos Trunks- dijo con una tierna sonrisa, provocando la risa de los presentes

Poco a poco, los presentes se fueron retirando del comedor hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos, Gokú escuchó una voz

-Kakarotto- dijo Bardock mientras caminaba hacia Gokú

-tú… tú eres mi padre- pronunció Gokú un tanto serio. Toda su vida se había preguntado quién sería y cómo sería su padre, en un segundo pasaron tantos pensamientos por su cabeza, como en las ocasiones en que, si bien Son Gohan estuvo presente, habría querido compartir con su padre, como el aprender a ir al baño, o ya estando él solo, cómo afrontar su pubertad y adolescencia, los cambios en su cuerpo, su boda donde le hubiera gustado que su padre estuviera presente, tantas ocasiones en que se preguntó si su progenitor, quien fuera que haya sido, estaría orgulloso de él

-Sé de dónde vienes Kakarotto, sé por lo que has pasado- dijo con seriedad

-siempre quise saber quién y cómo era mi padre… nunca pensé poder llegar a conocerte y más luego de saber que moriste… o bueno… tu otro tú- Gokú se rascó la cabeza al decir lo último

-tengo curiosidad, ¿porqué no conquistaste la Tierra Kakarotto? Fue la misión que se te encomendó, en este mundo fui a la Tierra por Kakarotto pocos días después y creció aquí, pero ¿qué pasó contigo?- preguntó con curiosidad

-bueno, cuando Raditz llegó a la Tierra…- fue interrumpido

-¿Qué? ¿Conociste a Raditz?- dijo Bardock sorprendido

Gokú asintió –si, quiso reclutarme para unirme a él y Vegeta cuando ellos conquistaban planetas para Freezer, fue cuando supe que yo era un saiyajin y de dónde venía, él me reclamó por no haber conquistado la Tierra y resulta que fue por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que sufrí cuando aún era pequeño- explicaba el salvador de el mundo

-ya veo- dijo el primer ministro -¿Raditz también vive en la Tierra?- preguntó Bardock

-No- respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza –él y yo morimos juntos en esa ocasión, debíamos detenerlo- dijo Gokú con cierto pesar, en su corazón y al descubrir que tenía un hermano, deseaba que las falsas palabras de arrepentimiento que Raditz le decía cuando pelearon fueran ciertas, pues hubiera querido que su hermano fuera parte de su vida -¿Acaso Raditz también vive en este mundo?- preguntó curioso

-No, aquí también él está muerto desde hace 17 años- respondió Bardock

-Entiendo- dijo Gokú, pero había una pregunta más qué hacer –y… ¿mi madre? ¿Acaso ella también está viva aquí?- preguntó el saiyajin, pues así como a su padre, también le hizo mucha falta una madre toda su vida

Bardock negó con la cabeza –Ella murió al darte a luz- dijo con seriedad pero, también con un tono melancólico

A Gokú le caló esa información -¿Cómo se llamaba ella?- preguntó con melancolía

Bardock desvió la mirada un momento, respiró –Gine… su nombre era Gine- respondió

"Gine… el nombre de mi madre era Gine" pensaba Gokú mientras sus ojos temblaban al saber cuál era el nombre de la mujer que lo trajo a la vida, aquella que tanta falta le hizo siempre

Padre e hijo se acercaron a unos ventanales por donde se veía uno de los jardines del palacio, pero a lo lejos, se lograban visualizar las luces de la ciudad, se quedaron ambos en silencio mientras que Bardock posó una mano en el hombro de Gokú.

********************* **SUITES DE INVITADOS DEL PALACIO** *********************

Gohan se encontraba en la habitación que le dieron a él y a su padre, estaba recostado boca arriba con las manos detrás de la cabeza, cuando escuchó un ruido desde el pequeño balcón, como si alguien tocara la puerta de cristal. Se levantó y fue a revisar encontrándose con un saiyajin levitando al exterior -¡Vegeta!- exclamó al ver a Vegeta IV levitando en el balcón de su suite

El joven sonrió de lado -Ven Gohan- dijo el príncipe

-pero ¿a dónde?- preguntó el adolescente

El príncipe volteó hacia arriba –A mi habitación, estarán Tarja y Trunks- dijo el joven

Gohan asintió y levitó siguiendo al príncipe, ambos entraron a la habitación de Vegeta IV por la terraza, en la zona de la estancia, Tarja y Trunks estaban echados en los sillones

-¿Porqué tardaron?- dijo Trunks sarcásticamente

-no fastidies primo- dijo Vegeta IV

-por cierto ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Gohan

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación del príncipe. Tarja se levantó a abrir, dejando entrar a dos mucamas que llevaron dos carros de servicio con bastantes bandejas de comida, bebidas y sobretodo, botanas. Las mucamas dejaron los platillos y se retiraron

-No me digas Gohan, que no te quedaste con hambre- dijo Tarja mientras mordía un panecillo

El joven se rascó la cabeza –bueno si, me quedé con hambre pero la verdad me dio pena pedir más jejeje- dijo Gohan

-pues come- dijo Trunks

Los jóvenes procedieron a tomar alimentos de aquellos carritos, mientras Tarja se acercó a una pantalla en la pared, la cual era del tamaño de un iPad, y de hecho era una touchscreen, accionó unos comandos, y comenzó a sonar algo de música en la habitación, claro, a un volumen moderado debido a las circunstancias

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Gohan –no creí que les gustara el rock- preguntó al escuchar "Paranoid" de Black Sabath

-Desde que la Tierra es parte del imperio mucho de allá se ha extendido no sólo a Vegitasein, también a otras de las colonias, así que no es raro que veas muchas cosas terrícolas por aquí, además de Trunks jajajajja- dijo Vegeta IV

Trunks hizo un ademán de golpear a su primo, todos los jóvenes rieron por el comentario del príncipe

Gohan observó una bandeja -¡GUAU AQUÍ TIENEN SUSHI!- dijo mientras tomaba algunos rollos

La princesa frunció el ceño -¡Claro! ¿qué crees? ¿Qué somos alienígenas de otro mundo o algo así?- reclamó Tarja con un tono de enfado

Gohan la veía asustado, no sabía qué decir -yo... no... yo... no quise...- balbuceaba nervioso

Los 3 príncipes detonaron en carcajadas al ver que Gohan se había creído el enojo de la princesa, al darse cuenta que fué una broma, él también se unió a las risas

********************* **EN TANTO LO ANTERIOR OCURRIA** ******************

Vegeta IV y Gohan habían subido a la habitación del príncipe, en ese momento, otro príncipe pero de 9 añitos también descendió hasta una de las habitaciones de los invitados, tocando a la puerta de cristal

En el interior de aquella suite -¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó un pequeño peli lila

Volvieron a escuchar que tocaban

-¿oíste eso Trunks?- dijo Goten. Ambos niños fueron hacia el balcón, abrieron la puerta -¡Dahda!- exclamó Goten

-Vine por ustedes- dijo el príncipito

-¿A dónde vamos Dahda?- preguntó Trunks

-Arriba, a la habitación de mi prima Sarah, habrá postres- dijo sonriente

No tuvieron que pensarlo -¡VAMOS GOTEN!- dijo Trunks quien salió volando, seguido por el menor de los Son, e ingresaron por la terraza a otra de las lujosas habitaciones de la familia real

Los semi saiyan se quedaron maravillados al ver el carrito repleto de pastelitos y dulces

-¡Vengan, hay muchos para todos!- dijo la pequeña de cabellos celestes

Ni siquiera hubo que pensarlo, Goten y Trunks corrieron para comer aquellos exquisitos postres que con sólo verlos se antojaban. Los 5 niños (Goten, Trunks, Bardock, Dahda, Sarah y Bra) siguieron comiendo

El pequeño Trunks se le quedó viendo a una princesa-Entonces ¿tu eres mi prima?- preguntó el peli lila

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza

-Por cierto Trunk, y no es que nos moleste, sino todo lo contrario, pero ¿ustedes porqué vinieron aquí?- preguntó Bra

-Bueno esque, Goten y yo queríamos conocer a nuestros abuelos paternos- respondió Trunks

-¿Qué? ¿acaso no los conocen?- preguntó Sarah

Goten negó con la cabeza –no, esque de donde venimos ellos…- agachó la cabeza

-entiendo- dijo Bra con cierta tristeza ya que aparte de ser muy cercana a su padre, también era muy apegada a su abuelo paterno

-Pero bueno, mis dos abuelos están aquí, así que pueden verlos sin problema- dijo Dahda

El pequeñito de cuatro años se encontraba un poco apartado del resto, cabizbajo. Sarah se percató de esto y se acercó con su primo -¿Qué sucede Bardock?- preguntó

-Esque mi papá sigue enfermo- dijo el pequeño con tristeza, provocando la seriedad en los niños

-Pero, recuerda que mis dos mamás están buscando la cura para el tío Kakarotto- dijo Bra –Mi mamá de aquí es la mejor científica y- volteó a ver al peli lila –Tu mamá también ¿verdad Trunks?- preguntó entusiasta

-¡Así es! Mi mamá es la mujer más inteligente del universo- dijo el pequeño Trunks

-Lo sé pero…- el principito desvió la mirada aún triste

Dahda sólo estaba cruzado de brazos pero con la mirada tensa, él también estaba triste por su padre

-¡LO TENGO!- exclamó el pequeño Trunks, llamando la atención de los otros niños –le pediremos a Sheng Long que cure a su tío- dijo con entusiasmo

-CONTINUARÁ-


	11. Vamos a Buscar Las Esferas del Dragón

_**YUSHI: **__De hecho lo hice porque, en la serie, Mirai Trunks salva a Gokú de esa enfermedad, aunque la idea fue de Mirai Bulma. Entonces…. Pues un Trunks tenía que salvar también a este Gokú, jejejeje_

_**Fernanda:**__ Gracias bella!_

**CAPITULO 11**

**VAMOS A BUSCAR LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON**

-¡LO TENGO!- exclamó el pequeño Trunks, llamando la atención de los otros niños –le pediremos a Sheng Long que cure a su tío- dijo con entusiasmo

Los pequeños se le quedaron viendo al peli lila, hasta que uno de ellos tomó la palabra -¿Quién es Sheng Long?- preguntó el pequeño Bardock

-Sheng Long es el Dios Dragón, él aparece cuando juntas las 7 esferas del dragón, y puedes pedirles el deseo que tú quieras- explicó Goten

-¿Cualquier deseo?- preguntó maravillada la pequeña Sarah

-Así es- dijo Trunks –así que debemos reunir las esferas, y le pediremos a Sheng Long que cure al Sr. Gokú de esta dimensión- dijo el peli lila

-¿De verdad crees que Sheng Long pueda curar a mi papá Trunks?- preguntó Dahda

-¡Seguro! Sheng Long es muy poderoso, si alguien puede hacerlo es él- afirmó el pequeño peli lila

-Oye Trunks- dijo Bardock -¿y dónde están esas esferas que dices?- preguntó el chibi

El peli lila llevó un dedo a su barbilla pensando –es cierto, tendríamos que ir a la Tierra por ellas- dijo

-¡Trunks pero la Tierra está muy lejos!- dijo una pequeña peli azul –aún en la nave más rápida del imperio, que es la Vegeta I, tardaríamos 4 días de ida y 4 de regreso, además, estamos en estado de sitio- dijo la princesa

Todos los pequeños se quedaron pensativos -Bra tiene razón, no nos dejarán tomar una nave y viajar a otro planeta…. Aparte de que nadie de nosotros sabe operar una nave como esa, solo las naves individuales- dijo la pequeña Sarah

-yo creo que deberíamos decirle a Tarja, Vegeta y Trunks, ellos si saben operar naves grandes- dijo Dahda

-pero ¿y si ya están dormidos?- preguntó Goten

-Ellos no están durmiendo, están en la habitación de mi hermano, así como nosotros ahorita, todas las noches se reúnen para comer algo o simplemente hablar cosas de, según ellos, casi adultos- dijo la princesa Sarah

Dahda y Trunks se dirigieron hacia la terraza –pues vamos con ellos- dijo Dahda quien comenzó a volar para llegar a la terraza de su primo, siendo seguido por Trunks y detrás del peli lila, los demás menores que los siguieron

**************************** **HABITACION DE VEGETA IV** ****************************

Los jóvenes seguían bromeando y comiendo, hasta que vieron a unos pequeños que aterrizaban uno tras otro en la terraza de aquella habitación

-¡Niños!- dijo el príncipe Trunks

Vegeta IV volteó a ver a su hermana –Sarah ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó

-Bueno esque vinimos a proponerles una idea- dijo Sarah

-En realidad fue idea de Trunks…. Eeee…. Quiero decir, el Trunks pequeño- dijo Bra

Gohan sintió un pequeño temblor, si Trunks tenía una idea, probablemente significaba problemas -¿Qué se te ocurrió Trunks?- preguntó con curiosidad

El pequeño peli lila puso sus puños a la cadera –bueno, ya que el sr. Gokú de aquí está muy enfermo y mis dos mamás no sabemos bien cuánto se tarden en encontrar la cura, creo que deberíamos pedirle a Sheng Long que sane al Sr. Gokú- explicó el niño

Gohan sonrió -¡MAGNÍFICA IDEA TRUNKS!- exclamó

-¿Quién es Sheng Long?- preguntó Tarja

Gohan se aclaró la garganta -Bueno, existen en la Tierra 7 esferas, son las esferas del dragón, cuando las reúnes, aparece el gran Dios Dragón Sheng Long y puedes pedirle el deseo que tú quieras… también en Namekusei tienen sus propias esferas del dragón, esas conceden 3 deseos- explicó

-¡ES PERFECTO!- exclamó Dahda, quién volteó a ver a su hermana mayor -¡PODREMOS SANAR A NUESTRO PADRE, TARJA!- dijo con mucha ilusión

El rostro de Tarja simplemente se iluminó, aquella información que el pequeño Trunks y Gohan revelaron la hicieron sentir bastante esperanzada

-sólo hay un detalle- dijo el Trunks adolescente

-¿Qué sucede Trunks?- preguntó Bra

-Recuerden que hay estado de sitio general y las fronteras de los planetas están cerradas, no nos dejarán salir de Vegitasein…- Trunks2 se quedó pensativo -…a menos que tengamos una orden o de mi padre o de alguna de mis tías- dijo el príncipe

Tarja suspiró –es cierto- se quedó pensativa

-entonces hablemos con mi mamá- dijo el pequeño Bardock

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Dahda –No creo que mamá nos diga que no, es obvio que también quiere que papá esté bien- dijo el principito

La princesa asintió con la cabeza -Yo hablaré con mi mamá para conseguir el permiso para salir de Vegitasein- dijo Tarja

-Y pídele que podamos viajar en la Vegeta I, es la nave más rápida- dijo Vegeta IV

-¿podamos? Osea… ¿plural? - preguntó la princesa

-¿Acaso crees que te vamos a dejar ir sola?- preguntó Trunks2

-¡De ninguna manera, prima!- dijo Vegeta IV

-¡Yo también voy!- exclamó Bra

-¡Yo también quiero ir!- dijo Goten

-¡Y Yo!- dijo Sarah

-Yo también quiero ayudar a mi papá- dijo Bardock

-Yo también iré- dijo Dahda

-Yo tuve la idea, así que también iré- dijo el pequeño Trunks

-Creo que todos queremos acompañarte- dijo Gohan

Tarja sonrió al saberse apoyada por sus hermanos y primos -Está bien, hablaré con mi madre para el permiso y la nave- dijo la princesa

-Yo le pediré a mi mamá el radar del dragón- dijo el pequeño Trunks

-¿Crees que tu mamá haya traído el radar del dragón, Trunks?- preguntó Goten

-¡Claro! Siempre lo trae con ella, por si acaso- dijo el pequeño Trunks

-Bueno entonces, Trunks pequeño, tú ve y habla con tu mamá, yo hablaré con la mía- dijo Tarja

El pequeño Trunks corrió hacia la terraza, voló para descender a la habitación de huéspedes que compartía con Goten, ingresó y caminó a la puerta para salir al pasillo, el cual estaba vacío, cerró tras de si la puerta y caminó hacia la habitación asignada a sus padres, y tocó a la puerta

-Adelante- se oyó desde el interior una voz femenina

El pequeño peli lila ingresó –¡hola mamá!- saludó

-Trunks, pensé que estarías jugando con Goten antes de dormir- dijo la científico que estaba ante un elegante tocador, quitándose los accesorios

-si mamá… bueno… oye quería saber ¿tendrás el radar del dragón?- preguntó

-Si claro- se levantó y fue hacia la mesita de noche, abriendo el cajón donde lo había puesto al instalarse en esa habitación del palacio, lo tomó –aquí está pero, ¿para qué lo quieres?- preguntó, presintiendo una travesura del pequeño

Trunks se llevó una mano a la cabeza –bueno esque, les estaba contando a mis primos sobre la historia de las esferas del dragón y les dije que les enseñaría el radar- bueno, no mintió del todo

La peli azul caminó hacia su hijo –aquí tienes Trunks- se lo entregó y alborotó el cabello del pequeño –cuídalo mucho ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ella

-¡Claro mamá! ¡Gracias!- sonrió el pequeño, para entonces salir hacia el balcón y volar a la terraza de la habitación de su primo donde los demás lo esperaban

***************** **EXTERIOR DE LAS HABITACIONES DE LA FAMILIA REAL** *******************

Vegeta (nuestro amado príncipe, no el rey ni el adolescente) caminaba por el pasillo del piso rumbo a las habitaciones de la familia real, aquel pasillo que durante su infancia tantas veces recorrió para llegar a sus aposentos, y que ahora estaban ocupados por su contraparte en esta dimensión. Sintió nostalgia al estar caminando por ahí nuevamente, era algo que simple y sencillamente, nunca se imaginó volver a hacer en su vida, pese a que sabía que Vegitasein existía en otro plano existencial, aún así el volver estar en su planeta, su palacio, con su familia, era algo que nunca se imaginó pero, teniendo una esposa como la suya, y habiendo pasado aventuras donde la ciencia y hasta la magia habían estado involucradas, a estas alturas todo eso ya era algo normal para él.

Al topar con el ventanal, el príncipe dobló a su derecha para dirigirse hacia el área de las recámaras, pero sus traviesos ojos divisaron a cierta científico de cabello azul que caminaba delante de él. Sigilosamente, se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en las caderas de la terrícola –Bulma- le susurró sensualmente al oído

Ella se estremeció al escuchar la voz de su esposo, y puso sus suaves manos sobre las del guerrero, echó a un lado la cabeza, provocando que el saiyajin comenzara a besar el lóbulo de la oreja –ooohhh… si…- dijo ella, rindiéndose a los coqueteos del príncipe

Vegeta entonces abrazó por la espalda a la peli azul por la cintura, una traviesa mano tomó uno de los senos de ella -¿porqué no continuamos esto más en privado?- dijo él con su suave y sensual voz grave mientras besaba la nuca de su mujer

-¡mmmm! Como tu ordenes, rey Vegeta- dijo ella traviesamente en tono seductor

Al escuchar las últimas palabras el príncipe se detuvo en seco -¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo mientras le daba la vuelta a la terrícola

-Rey V…. tú… ¡OH POR KAMI!- ella se llevó las manos a la boca y retrocedió dos pasos –tú no eres MI Vegeta- dijo aún en shock

El príncipe se sostenía el tabique de la nariz -¡Soy un idiota!- se recriminó a sí mismo

-Bueno… no pasó nada…. Hagamos de cuenta que aquí no pasó nada…- decía la científico mientras se recuperaba de la impresión

Vegeta sólo pasó de largo apresurando el paso, e ingresó a los aposentos de Vilandra, cerrando la puerta tras de si y dejando a Bulma2 en el pasillo intentando recuperarse de la impresión.

"Debo tener más cuidado con todo esto… si no fuera porque le dije rey igual y…." sacudió la cabeza para no pensar más en ello, la peli azul respiró profundamente, pero volteó al escuchar una puerta abrirse

-¿Bulma?- preguntó una voz masculina desde aquella puerta

-¡Vegeta!- exclamó la terrícola al visualizar a su esposo salir de la habitación que ambos compartían, caminó hasta él, y rodeó el cuello del rey con sus brazos

-¿Había alguien contigo? Escuché voces- dijo el monarca

-¿voces?…- fingió no saber de qué hablaba -¡ahhh si!... bueno estaba el otro Vegeta aquí pero, entró a ver a Vilandra- dijo con tono indiferente

-¿Acaso te dijo algo?- preguntó insidiosamente, recordando el episodio que él mismo había tenido con la otra Bulma en el vestidor de su alcoba

-este… no… sólo nos saludamos y luego entró a ver a Vili, es todo- dijo nerviosamente la peli azul

En un rápido movimiento, el rey tomó en brazos a su mujer –de acuerdo… es hora de que cumplas mis órdenes- dijo en tono sugestivo

-Como digas, majestad- respondió la peli azul coquetamente.

Vegeta (rey) ingresó a su recámara, cerrando la puerta, y llevó a su mujer en brazos hasta la cama que compartían desde hacía 17 años _(Este fic está clasificado para todo público, por lo que aquí no puedo escribir lemon, pero imagínense lo que sucedió después)_

************************** **HABITACIÓN DE VILANDRA Y KAKAROTTO** *********************

El príncipe entró aún shockeado por el encuentro que tuvo con Bulma2 –imbécil- se recriminaba a si mismo. Respiró profundamente para recuperarse del anterior incidente, se calmó, y entonces caminó hacia la entrada de la zona del dormitorio de su hermana, aunque estaba abierta, tocó a la puerta ya que escuchó a Vilandra sollozar, la conocía, ella era orgullosa como él, y si a él mismo no le agradaba que nadie viera sus lágrimas, sabía que tampoco a su hermana

-Adelante- dijo Vilandra mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos

El príncipe entró, observó a su hermana sentada en el sillón individual junto a la cama, contemplando con los ojos irritados a su enfermo esposo –Vili- dijo el príncipe

Ella volteó a ver a su hermano –Vegeta- sonrió

-No te preguntaré cómo está la sabandija con quien te casaste, obviamente no ha mejorado, ¿tú cómo estás?- preguntó el príncipe

Ella sonrió a su hermano –pues… a ti no te puedo mentir… sólo ruego que Gokú resista hasta que los doctores y las dos Bulmas encuentren la cura para este virus que… para colmo está afectando a mis otras colonias- decía intentando no quebrarse frente al príncipe

Vegeta se sentó a la orilla de la cama, frente a su hermana y a los pies de Kakarotto –resistirá- dijo el príncipe

-¿y tú cómo has estado? Digo porque te has encontrado con mis hijos, mis sobrinos y también nuestra madre- dijo la emperatriz

-Estoy bien… nunca pensé volver a ver a nuestra madre- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

-¿ya conociste a Bra?- preguntó Vilandra

Sin darse cuenta, el príncipe sonrió –si… la verdad es que me tomó completamente por sorpresa- dijo él

-Me imagino, sólo espero que tú y tu Bulma no eviten el nacimiento de mi sobrina en tu mundo- dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja

El príncipe se sonrojó, apartó la mirada –nunca pensé en tener una hija… nunca pensé si quiera en tener descendencia, cuando vivía con Freezer, el ser padre era una idea absurda- volteó a ver a su hermana –no puedo mentirte, la verdad, es que no quería que ningún hijo mío se convirtiera en un esclavo de ese maldito lagarto, por eso nunca quise hijos antes- dijo el príncipe

-Si, te entiendo… yo tampoco permitiría que mis hijos sean esclavos de nadie- dijo la emperatriz

En ese momento, ambos hermanos escucharon a alguien aterrizar por la terraza de Vilandra, por lo que salieron del dormitorio a ver de quién se trataba

-Tarja- dijo la emperatriz cuando vió a su hija

-Mamá ¿cómo sigue mi papá?- preguntó la princesa mientras se acercaba a su madre

La emperatriz suspiró –sigue igual, no hay cambios- su voz sonaba desencajada

La princesa volteó a ver al acompañante de su madre -¡tío!- ni modo, tendría que hablar frente a él, lo importante era conseguir el permiso para salir del planeta

-¿Qué haces aquí Tarja? Pensé que estarías con tus primos como cada noche- preguntó Vilandra

La princesa puso cara seria –madre… necesito, bueno, necesitamos, tu permiso para salir de Vegitasein- dijo ella

Vilandra arqueó una ceja -¿necesitamos? ¿de qué hablas? Y te recuerdo, que el imperio está en un estado de sitio, nadie puede entrar ni salir de los planetas- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Mamá, por favor…. Bueno, iríamos mis hermanos, mis primos, yo, también irán Gohan y Goten- dijo la princesa

La emperatriz arqueó una ceja -¿Piensan hacer alguna excursión escolar o algo así? Tarja ¡Estamos en estado de emergencia! Hay un virus rondando en la mitad del imperio y ustedes quieren ir de paseo, lo siento, ¡pero no!- dijo con firmeza

-¡IREMOS POR LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON!- exclamó la desesperada princesa

Vegeta arqueó una ceja -¿acaso piensan curar a Kakarotto con ellas?- preguntó el príncipe

Vilandra volteó a ver a su hermano con los ojos totalmente abiertos -¿qué has dicho Vegeta?- preguntó

-Así es tío…. Mamá, esque Trunks… hablo del pequeño, él nos contó que en la Tierra hay unas esferas que si las juntas conceden cualquier deseo- contó la princesa

Vegeta tomó la palabra -de hecho hay esferas del dragón en la Tierra, y también en Namekusei, la diferencia es que las de la Tierra- el príncipe se quedó pensativo –bueno… supongo que en esta dimensión sólo deben conceder un único deseo por vez, pero las de Namek conceden 3 deseos- explicó el príncipe

-Sí mamá, queremos ir a la Tierra a buscar las esferas y curar a papá, por eso necesitamos poder usar la Vegita I, es la nave más rápida del imperio- dijo la princesa con voz suplicante

Vilandra dio la espalda a su hija y dio 2 pasos a su dormitorio –ustedes no irán a la Tierra- siguió caminando al interior de su dormitorio

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿Porqué será que Vilandra se negó? ¿acaso quiere enviudar? ¿o tiene un plan mejor?_


	12. Iremos a Namekusei

_**Domi 21: **__Lo que no curaba enfermedades eran las semillas, pero es cierto es raro que nunca pensaran en las esferas… sabe porqué, y aquí verás si Vilandra va o no por ellas_

_**Sonia Safiro:**__ Tiene una mejor idea ;-)_

_**Yushi: **__Son las semillas las que no curan enfermedades, eso dice Gokú a Mirai Trunks cuando él le advierte de la enfermedad y pues… ya verás qué tengo planeado para todos aquí jejejeje_

**CAPITULO 12**

**IREMOS A NAMEKUSEI**

-Ustedes no irán a la Tierra- dijo terminantemente Vilandra mientras caminaba de regreso hacia el área de su dormitorio

Tarja sintió que le faltaba el aire –Madre ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?- reclamó la princesa –mi papá…. MI PAPÁ SE ESTÁ MURIENDO Y TU PREFIERES QUE, HABIENDO UNA POSIBILIDAD, NOS QUEDEMOS SENTADOS Y SIN HACER NADA- estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su ki aumentaba furiosa por lo que acababa de decir su madre

-¡Tarja!- exclamó Vegeta, intentando calmar a su sobrina

Vilandra volteó a ver a su primogénita –digo que no irán a la Tierra, aún en la Vegita I, tardarían 4 días en llegar hasta allá- volteó a ver a su esposo enfermo, para volver a ver a su hija a los ojos –y a tu padre, máximo le deben quedar otros 2 de vida, es el tiempo máximo que los saiyajin que han caído enfermos han resistido antes de fallecer- dijo con el rostro sombrío

Entonces comprendió que de eso se trataba, Tarja estaba al borde del llanto, se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, intentando detener su tren de ideas

-Vayan a Namekusei- dijo la emperatriz –Llegarán a lo mucho en 10 horas- dijo mientras caminaba hacia un escritorio, se sentó, y tomó un papel y pluma, comenzando a escribir

La princesa volvió a sonreír -¡PERFECTO! Así podremos curar a mi papá- decía más aliviada

-Los Nameks guardan las esferas del dragón muy celosamente, no será fácil que las entreguen- dijo Vegeta al recordar que tuvo que asesinar una aldea en Namek para conseguir una de las esferas

-Lo sé- dijo Vilandra, quien terminó de escribir y estaba poniendo el sello real a aquel documento –Pero Namek es parte del imperio- se levantó de su silla con el documento en mano –Y los hemos librado de muchos que han querido apoderarse precisamente de sus esferas, de hecho Gokú y yo hace un año tuvimos que ir a Namek para defender el planeta de un comando invasor que asesinó a 2 aldeas, el canciller casi muere y los soldados destinados ahí sólo sobrevivieron 2 de ellos, se puede decir que nos deben ese favor y además, se van a usar para el bien de otros, no para dominar el universo o algo parecido- dijo la coli blanca, le entregó el papel a su hija –Con este decreto real podrán viajar sin problema Tarja, hablaré con el canciller designado a Namekusei para que esté enterado y hable con el patriarca, eso les facilitará todo- dijo

La princesa sonrió –Gracias mamá- no pudo evitar abrazar a su madre

-Pero- dijo Vilandra –Tú y tus hermanos pueden ir, PERO, si tus primos quieren ir con ustedes deben pedirle permiso a sus padres, no pueden largarse así como así de Vegitasein, ustedes no se mandan solos- sentenció

-Les diré que pidan permiso a mis tíos, lo prometo- dijo la princesa

-Y haré que Kratos vaya con ustedes- dijo la emperatriz

A Tarja le brincó el corazón al escuchar eso -¿De verdad?- preguntó con ilusión

-Claro, si es que Vegeta…- volteó a ver a su hermano presente -…aaaaa… me refiero a tu tío Vegeta, el de aquí, Rey de Vegitasein digo, si es que autoriza que Bra viaje con ustedes, querrá que su soldado de confianza esté cerca- dijo Vilandra

Tarja asintió -Está bien mamá, iré a decirle a mis primos y a preparar todo para salir en 2 horas, así llegaremos temprano a Namek- dijo emocionada mientras corría hacia la terraza para volver a la habitación de Vegeta IV donde todos estaban reunidos

Vegeta y Vilandra se quedaron en la habitación de ella –Por lo visto tu hijo está destinado a salvar a Gokú- dijo la emperatriz

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos –así parece- respondió

Vilandra se quedó un momento pensativa –Hablaré con Bulma… bueno, con las dos- dijo

El príncipe arqueó una ceja -¿para?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Quiero ir a la línea temporal de Trunks, me refiero al Trunks que viajó al pasado para advertirles de los androides y entregarle la medicina a Kakarotto- dijo la emperatriz

-¿Porqué justamente ahí?- preguntó el príncipe

La emperatriz suspiró –por algún motivo, ni ustedes ni ellos usaron las esferas para que Gokú se aliviara- entrecerró los ojos –si Tarja y los demás no logran el deseo, quiero tener la seguridad de que mi marido pueda recuperarse- respondió

El príncipe se quedó pensativo -Entiendo, piensas ir por la medicina- dijo Vegeta

Vilandra asintió –exacto… no pienso seguir quedándome aquí con los brazos cruzados- dijo la coliblanca

–Está bien, iré contigo a esa línea temporal- dijo el príncipe

************************** **HABITACIÓN DE VEGETA IV** *****************************

-¿QUÉEEE?- preguntaron todos al unísono cuando Tarja les comentó de la condición para que los demás fueran

La princesa puso sus manos en las caderas –como lo oyeron, Dahda, Bardock y yo podemos ir sin problema, pero si ustedes quieren ir, DEBEN pedirle permiso a sus padres, fue la condición de mi mamá para darme la autorización- dijo ella

Bra sonrió –Bien, iré con mi papá para que nos deje ir a mi y a Trunks- guiñó un ojo

Por su parte, Trunks2 al escuchar a su hermanita se sintió en parte aliviado de no tener que ser él quien hablara con su sobreprotector padre

-Por cierto Bra, ahora que le pidan permiso a mi tío Vegeta, dile que mi madre ordenó al General Kratos acompañarnos- indicó Tarja

Trunks2 y Vegeta IV hicieron una cara maliciosa –así que Kratos- dijo Trunks2

Vegeta IV hacía gestos con los labios a modo de beso –Oh Kratos bésame- decía a modo de burla

-¡CALLATE VEGETA!- reclamó Tarja, furiosa por la burla de su primo

Dahda y Bardock estaban con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados -¿Y porqué tiene que ir el General Kratos?- replicó Dahda

-Porque mi mamá lo ordena- dijo Tarja en modo tajante

-Vegeta- dijo Sarah a su hermano –deja de molestar a Tarja y vamos a pedir permiso a mis papás- exclamó la princesa, que era muy igual en carácter a Bra

-Bueno, todos vamos a hablar con nuestros respectivos padres- dijo Gohan –por cierto, Tarja ¿cuándo salimos a Namekusei?- preguntó

-Dentro de dos horas- respondió la princesa

-¿Tan rápido?- preguntó Vegeta IV

Tarja asintió con la cabeza, su rostro se tornó serio –si viajamos a la Tierra, tardaremos 4 días en llegar…- titubeó -…y mi mamá me explicó que, de no recibir la cura, a mi papá sólo le quedan a lo mucho 2 días de vida- su voz casi se cortaba, por lo que tomó aire –entre más rápido viajemos es mejor, por eso me dijo que fuéramos a Namekusei, llegaremos en unas 10 horas a lo mucho- explicó

Dahda y Bardock se tensaron al escuchar lo que sucedería con su padre en 2 días -¡Vamos entonces por las esferas!- exclamó el pequeño Bardock

Vegeta IV volteó a ver a su pequeña hermana –Sarah, vamos con mamá y papá, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo mientras se dirigían a la puerta

Trunks2 asintió con la cabeza –es cierto, vamos Bra- él también salió de aquella habitación en compañía de la pequeña peli azul

Gohan, Goten y el pequeño Trunks salieron por la terraza para ir a hablar con sus respectivos padres

*************************** **HABITACIÓN DE VILANDRA** *****************************

Kratos había sido llamado por Vilandra, por lo que se apresuró en llegar a la recámara de la mujer que anhelaba que pronto se convirtiera en su suegra. Luego de solicitar acceso por el interfon, el general de confianza del Rey Vegeta ingresó a la habitación de su prospecto de suegra, arrodillándose ante ella a modo de reverencia –Sagrada Majestad, Rey Vegeta- dijo al ver al príncipe al lado de ella

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos –yo no soy el Rey Vegeta- dijo secamente

-Eso ahorita no importa- dijo Vilandra –General Kratos, te mandé llamar porque he autorizado que mis hijos y sobrinos viajen hoy mismo a Namekusei, la princesa Tarja tiene el decreto firmado por mí autorizando el viaje pese al estado de sitio que hay en el imperio. Quiero que viajes con ellos y los vigiles, sobretodo porque es posible que la princesa Brásica viaje con ustedes, y sabes lo que eso significa- dijo la coliblanca

Kratos tragó saliva y asintió –cuidaré de los príncipes con mi vida, Sagrada Emperatriz- respondió el general. Y esque sabía que si de Bra se trataba, la orden era simple: un solo cabello azul fuera de su sitio, y era preferible morir antes que toparse al sobreprotector Rey Vegeta.

-Puedes retirarte Kratos, y prepárate para Viajar a Namek en un rato más, se llevarán la Vegita I, confío en ti general para llevarlos y traerlos sin problemas- dijo Vilandra

-Así será majestad- dijo el general para entonces retirarse y prepararse para esta misión, y aunque era su deber como alto general saiyajin, el saber que Tarja estaba incluída en todo ello le era de gran motivación

************************* **PUERTO ESPACIAL DE VEGITASEIN** ***************************

Kratos se encontraba afuera de la nave imperial, aguardando el arribo de su novia y el resto de los príncipes. Había ya checado los controles y verificado con los mecánicos que todo estuviera en orden, así como también que la nave tuviera combustible para el viaje. Ahora sólo debía aguardar por los pasajeros que abordarían.

Después de unos minutos, vió que llegaba Tarja caminando desde el centro de mando, había ido a mostrar el decreto imperial que su madre le había firmado. Cuando ella llegó junto a él, tomó el rostro de la princesa para besarla suavemente –te esperaba- dijo él

Ella sonrió tímidamente –me alegra verte- desvió la mirada y recompuso su postura –ahí vienen los demás- dijo

Y así fue, llegaron volando todos los príncipes y princesas, incluyendo a Gohan y Goten, y aunque también cuenta como príncipe, aclaro que también arribó el pequeño Trunks.

Kratos tenía encima las miradas asesinas que le dirigían Dahda, Bardock, y Gohan –Todo está listo para el viaje- dijo el general, haciendo una señal para que todos abordaran la nave

Tarja, Bra y Sarah subieron la rampa primero, seguidas de Dahda, Bardock, Goten y el pequeño Trunks, después de ellos le siguieron Gohan, Trunks2 y Vegeta IV, siendo entonces Kratos el último en abordar la Vegita I

-¡Wawww!- exclamaron Gohan, Goten y Trunks al observar lo enorme y lujosa de aquella nave

-Por algo es la mejor nave del imperio- dijo Trunks2 al ver aquella reacción

El grupo caminó a través de la amplia y lujosa nave, en el primer nivel se observaban algunos camarotes para cuando había más tripulación y un área de comedor con cocineta, también un pequeño y moderno centro de negocios, y un cuarto con 2 tanques de recuperación. Al subir al segundo nivel, se toparon con el área de una cocineta-cafetería y una estancia, seguido de un corredor con 3 puertas a cada lado, y al final, estaba la cabina de controles, con comodísimos y amplios asientos (tipo avión de 1ª clase) para unos 18 pasajeros, además del lugar del piloto y copiloto

-Bien- dijo Tarja, llamando la atención de todos –Gohan, Trunks… eeeee… hablo de Trunks grande, y Vegeta se van a quedar en ese camarote- dijo mientras señalaba una de las puertas antes de llegar a la cabina –Aquí nos quedaremos Bra, Sarah y yo; y en esa otra- señaló otra de las puertas –Dahda, Bardock, Goten y Trunks pequeño- volteó a ver a su novio, y sin darse cuenta sonrió –General, usted puede quedarse en esa otra habitación durante el viaje- dijo

Sin percatarse del gesto, igualmente Kratos sonrió ante la dulce mirada de su princesa –Gracias alteza, pero mi deber es protegerlos y que viaje seguros y cómodos, ustedes descansen, yo los llevaré al Planeta Namekusei- dijo el general mientras daba la media vuelta rumbo hacia el asiento del piloto

Las pequeñas princesitas bostezaron –Nosotras nos vamos a dormir- dijo Bra con voz cansada

-Lo mejor será que todos durmamos, así podremos buscar las esferas- dijo Gohan

Todos se metieron a sus respectivos camarotes, que eran amplios y cómodos, propios de la realeza saiyajin. Cada tripulante se acomodó en una de las confortables literas, y se dispusieron a dormir.

En su habitación, las princesas estaban recostadas –Oye Bra, ¿cómo fue que mi tío te dejó venir?- preguntó Tarja desde su litera

-Pues lo que pasó fue que…

_FLASHBACK_

En la habitación de Vegeta (rey) y Bulma2, la pareja real había terminado con el 1er round de una apasionada sesión, cuando el bip del interfon les interrumpió, ya que el monarca había sentido el ki de sus dos hijos afuera de la habitación. Se levantó de la cama maldiciendo la interrupción, y activó la comunicación -¿QUÉ?- preguntó con molestia

-¡Hola papi!- apareció la princesita en la pantalla -¿podemos entrar Trunks y yo?- preguntó con esos ojitos coquetos que derriten a su padre

A Vegeta le temblaba un ojo debido a la comprometedora situación que había entre el y su mujer –aaahhh si princesa… aguarda un momento- desapareció la imagen del rey en la pantalla

Trunks2 y Bra aguardaron a que les dieran acceso sus padres –Oye enana- dijo Trunks -¿Qué le piensas decir a papá?- preguntó inquisitivo, casi retándola

La princesita pestañeó coquetamente –La verdad, que iremos a Namek para buscar las esferas y ayudar a mi tío- respondió inocentemente

Trunks2 se cruzó de brazos –eso quiero verlo- dijo. Su hermana siempre se salía con la suya, pero su padre era muy sobreprotector con ella, así que dudaba de los dotes de convencimiento de la pequeña

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, dejando que ambos príncipes ingresaran, y siendo recibidos por una Bulma en camisón y bata, y Vegeta en unos pants y playera azul marino

-¡Papi!- exclamó la pequeña mientras abrazaba efusivamente al rey

Bulma volteó a ver a su primogénito -¿pasa algo Trunks?- preguntó

-Papito di que si- dijo la princesa con ojitos suplicantes y vocecita tierna

Vegeta estaba en problemas, nunca podría negarle nada a su pequeña –Depende… ¿qué quieres?- preguntó

-Papi ¿nos das permiso a Trunks y a mi de viajar con Tarja y los demás al Planeta Namek?- dijo con su carita de puchero

El rey frunció el ceño -¡Claro que no! estamos en estado de sitio, no pueden viajar además ¿Para qué quieren ir? ¿quién más irá?- cuestionó

El adolescente intervino –en Namekusei hay unas esferas mágicas que conceden 3 deseos, iremos a pedir que el tío Kakarotto se cure, mi tía Vilandra dio a Tarja su autorización para salir de Vegitasein, y dijo que nosotros podíamos ir con la condición de que te pidiéramos permiso, y obvio Sarah y Vegeta hablarán con mis tíos Odette y Zorn- dijo Trunks2

Bra asintió con la cabeza –si papi, y van a ir Tarja, Dahda, Bardock, Vegeta, Sarah, Gohan, Goten, el otro Trunks, y pues queremos ir Trunks y yo ¿si? ¡anda papi di que si!- decía con sus ojos suplicantes

-Tú no irás Bra- dijo el rey firmemente

Bra hizo puchero –anda papi, inclusive mi tía Vili ordenó que el General Kratos vaya con nosotros, así que si Trunks no me cuida bien, si lo hará el general- dijo traviesamente mientras su hermano mayor la fulminaba con los ojos por ese comentario

Vegeta simplemente estaba entre la espada y la pared, y esos bellos ojos azules lo estaban desarmando

-Anda Vegeta- intervino Bulma –déjalos ir, además Trunks puede cuidar de Bra y se portarán bien porque Kratos te informará si algo pasa- dijo la terrícola

Después de hacer algunas muecas –Está bien pueden ir- Vegeta volteó a ver al peli lila –Será mejor que cuides bien a tu hermana Trunks, un solo rasguño o un cabello fuera de su lugar y será mejor no vuelvas- amenazó

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Mi papá también dijo a Vegeta que se arrepentiría si algo me pasaba- dijo Sarah mientras reía junto con sus primas

-Creo que Trunks querrá ponerte en una burbuja con tal de que no te dé ni el aire Bra- dijo Tarja risueñamente

Las princesas siguieron riendo y platicando, hasta que luego de un rato, se quedaron profundamente dormidas

************************* **HABITACIÓN DE VILANDRA** ********************

Ambas Bulmas habían llegado a la habitación de la emperatriz saiyajin, Vegeta seguía aún con su hermana, y Vegeta rey acompañaba a Bulma 2

-¿Qué sucede Vili?- preguntó Bulma2

Vilandra les indicó que tomaran asiento en la estancia –Bulma… digo, Bulmas… Sus hijos y los míos fueron a buscar las esferas del dragón de Namek, eso ya lo saben pero…- tomó aire -…necesito de ustedes- no es fácil para la orgullosa hermana de Vegeta el pronunciar esas palabras

Bulma entendía que si una hermana de Vegeta pedía ayuda, era algo importante -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

-Necesito ir a la línea temporal de Mirai Trunks, donde Gokú murió por este mismo virus y donde los androides mataron a Vegeta y a todos los guerreros terrícolas- dijo la coli blanca

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál Trunks?- preguntó Bulma2

-¿De qué hablas Vilandra? ¿Qué androides?- preguntó Vegeta rey

-Ya veo- dijo Bulma atrayendo la atención de su contraparte y el monarca –irás por la medicina ¿cierto?- dijo

Vilandra asintió con la cabeza –solo quiero estar segura de que Gokú se repondrá- dijo ella

Vegeta dio un paso al frente –yo también iré Vili- dijo el príncipe

-Bueno, sólo necesitamos el transportador dimensional de aquí y podemos sincronizar mi reloj para que puedan volver en cualquier momento sin problema- dijo Bulma

-El transportador de aquí está en la habitación de Trunks, iré por él y lo programaremos- dijo Bulma2 mientras se levantaba para ir a la habitación del adolescente

Vilandra suspiró –confío en ustedes- dijo la emperatriz

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿Qué pasará con Kratos y Tarja en ese viaje? ¿conseguirán su deseo? Y… pues Vilandra y Vegeta irán con los Mirai… ¿Qué sucederá ahí?_

_Por cierto que en mi pag de facebook "Vilandra y Odette" también ando subiendo los atuendos, o bueno, parecidos a los atuendos que usan Bulma o los demás personajes en mis fics además de cosas graciosas sobre Dragon Ball, mis actualizaciones, etc, asi que denle like ;-) jejeje _

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ;-)_

_¿Reviews?_


	13. Aceptación

_**Yushi:**__ pues… ya ves, cosas obvias que nadie piensa sino hasta después, veamos qué pasa y si es que Vegeta y M. Bulma se encuentran aquí… ¿Será? Ahhh y… Kratos y Tarja… también veremos qué hace ese par jejejeje_

_**Demian:**__ En realidad no pensé en usar magia, igual y para otro fic, no sé jejeje. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos y tus palabras! Pues, aparte de fics también pues sabes, intento hacer música (letras), intento, jejejeje_

_**Domi21:**__ Pues esque es cierto, ¿cuál habrá sido la razón de no usarlas? En la serie, pues había que revivir a los que mataran los androides y luego Piccoro se fusionó con Kamisama y las esferas se desactivaron hasta que Gokú se curó y fue por Dende… ¿Pero en el tiempo Mirai? Así que… pues veamos si aquí se encuentran M. Bulma y Vegeta ;-) jejeje_

**CAPITULO 13**

**ACEPTACION**

La nave espacial "Vegita I" llevaba ya unas pocas horas de viaje, en los lujosos camarotes de la parte superior de la nave los príncipes dormían plácidamente, mientras Kratos se encontraba en la cabina de mando piloteando la nave, o bueno, como estaba en piloto automático, más bien vigilaba que todo estuviera correcto, trayectoria, velocidad, universo despejado, etc.

"Tarja... cuando regresemos y tu padre esté curado... le pediré tu mano" eran los pensamientos del joven general -¿Pero qué...?- preguntó cuando sintió que unas manos cubrieron sus ojos

-Está usted muy serio general- dijo una coqueta voz femenina, dueña de las manos que cubrían los ojos del general. La princesa liberó los ojos de su novio para proceder a sentarse en las piernas del saiyajin

-Tarja- dijo él mientras sujetaba a la princesa por la cintura

Ella correspondió el gesto rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él -¿en qué piensas?- preguntó la princesa

Kratos retiró una mano de la cintura de ella para acomodar un mechón de cabello de Tarja detrás de su oreja -en realidad estaba pensando en ti- respondió, para entonces, volver a abrazarla por la cintura, acercó su rostro al de la joven -mi princesa- dicho esto, el joven general se dedicó a devorar los labios de Tarja, besos que eran totalmente correspondidos por la princesa

************************** **PALACIO REAL DE VEGITASEIN** ***************************

Vilandra, los dos Vegetas con ambas Bulmas, Gokú, Bardock, así como también Odette y Zorn estaban en la habitación de la coliblanca

-Bueno Vili- dijo Bulma2 -el transportador dimensional está listo y calibrado para llevarte a la línea temporal de Mirai Trunks- explicó la esposa del rey

Bulma se acercó a la emperatriz -toma- dijo la científico, entregándole su reloj a la hermana del príncipe -cuando quieran volver, sólo presiona este botón y el portal de regreso se abrirá- explicó

La coliblanca asintió como respuesta, y dirigió la mirada a su suegro -Bardock, si algo pasa notifiquen a Tarja y vayan a buscarme- dijo

-Descuida Vilandra, Kakarotto y yo nos quedaremos con Kakarotto- dijo el primer ministro

Gokú asintió -si Vili, y si algo pasa, puedo teletransportarme para buscar a los muchachos- dijo el salvador de la Tierra

-Es hora- dijo Vegeta

Vilandra se colocó junto del príncipe y ambos frente al transportador -allá vamos- pronunció ella

Bulma2 activó el portal, dejando ver el exterior del jardín del corporación cápsula en medio de la noche (recordemos que esto se está dando durante la madrugada)

-Saluden a mi tercer sobrino Trunks de mi parte- dijo Odette guiñando un ojo

Vegeta rey hizo una seña extendiendo dos dedos a modo de despedida, señal que fue correspondida por su hermana y su contraparte.

Vilandra y Vegeta atravesaron el portal rumbo a la línea de tiempo de los Mirai, mientras Bulma2 cerraba la puerta una vez que su cuñada y contraparte de su esposo cruzaron

"Vegeta... no tardes por favor" pensaba una intranquila Bulma, a sabiendas de que Mirai Bulma no veía a Vegeta desde que Mirai Trunks era un bebé y el príncipe salió de casa para enfrentar a los androides... y nunca más volvió

***************************** **NAVE IMPERIAL VEGITA I** ***********************

Tarja y Kratos seguían propinándose apasionados besos, a este punto, la princesa estaba a horcajadas sobre el general, hicieron una pausa -¿y si vamos...- tomó aire -...a un camarote vacío?- dijo coquetamente la princesa, para volver a besar a su novio

-no Tarja- dijo el general, dejando de besarla

La princesa estaba desconcertada -¿cómo?- preguntó indignada

-Tarja, en primer lugar, debo llevarlos y traerlos de Namekusei sanos y salvos a ti, tus hermanos y primos. Y en segunda- la besó -tú no eres una hembra común y corriente, sino la princesa del imperio- dijo el saiyajin

Tarja frunció el ceño -¿acaso no te gusto? ¿Es eso?- preguntó con molestia

El general la besó profundamente -¡Me encantas!- volvió a besarla -…me vuelves loco…- dijo con voz agitada

-¿entonces? Kratos... ¡Te amo! ¿Qué más quieres?- dijo ella aún ofuscada

-yo también te amo, princesa yo… moriría con gusto por ti... y por eso no quiero tomarte clandestinamente como a una cualquiera- el general tomó aire -Tarja yo... si quiero tenerte en mi cama y si quiero hacerte mi mujer...- hizo una pausa -...pero tú siendo mi esposa- remató

La princesa se quedó sin habla, totalmente boquiabierta, no se esperó aquellas palabras de parte del general

-Escucha- dijo él -yo sé que aún, eres muy joven... digo yo también aunque soy un poco mayor que tú pero, Tarja yo... puedo esperar a que estés lista... pero si quiero dejar en claro mis intenciones para contigo y...- se quedó pensativo -...una vez que tu padre esté curado yo... yo hablaré con él y le pediré tu mano- dijo el general

-Kratos- la princesa sonrió con un brillo muy especial en los ojos

-¿Entonces ustedes se casarán?- preguntó una pequeña vocecita inocente, sacando a la pareja de aquella romántica atmósfera

-¡Goten!- exclamó la princesa al ver al menor de los Son parado en la puerta hacia la cabina. Se bajó de su novio, y recompuso su postura -¿qué haces despierto?- preguntó ella, bastante sonrojada

El pequeño se frotó un ojo -tenía sed y escuché ruidos- dijo él

-En la cocineta hay agua, y también hay bebidas en el refrigerador- dijo el general, quien no volteó a ver al niño, ya que también estaba muy sonrojado

El pequeño volteó a ver a su media hermana -¿cuándo se casan?- preguntó tiernamente

-pues...- se quedó pensativa

El general volteó su asiento para dar la cara al peque, e interrumpió –tan pronto como ella quiera- dijo con media sonrisa

Goten sonrió -¡QUÉ BIEN!- exclamó emocionado, y volteó a ver a la chica -¿me invitas a tu boda Tarja?- preguntó tímidamente con reservas, ya que recordó cuando la princesa lo reprendió en la Tierra

Ella se agachó para quedar a la altura del pequeño -¡claro que estás invitado!- sonrió

A Goten se le iluminó el rostro -¡Bien! Pensé que no me invitarías porque no me quieres- dijo el pequeño

La princesa alborotó el cabello del niño -escucha Goten, no es que no te quiera... es sólo que no crecimos juntos como si crecí con Dahda y Bardock- tomó aire -...pero... como sea y aunque todo este asunto de dimensiones y tu papá y el mío que son la misma persona y a la vez, son dos personas distintas... tú, yo, Gohan, Dahda y Bardock compartimos la misma sangre...- sonrió -...eso nos hace hermanos- dijo la princesa

-¡Yupi!- dijo el pequeño -¡Tengo una hermana y otros dos hermanos además de Gohan!- Goten estaba feliz por eso

-Sobre la boda, niño- interrumpió Kratos -no digas nada a nadie- dijo el general

Goten se le quedó viendo desconcertado -pero... ¿porqué?- preguntó el peque

El general caminó para acercarse al niño -porque primero debo YO hablar con el padre de Tarja y pedirle permiso de casarme con ella- dijo el saiyajin

-¿Puedes guardar el secreto Goten?- dijo la princesa

El menor de los Son asintió con la cabeza -no diré nada- dijo el pequeño

Tarja extendió su mano para que el niño la tomara -¿aún tienes sed?- preguntó. La princesa y Goten salieron de la cabina rumbo a la cocineta de la nave

El general sonrió ante esa escena "No sólo será excelente esposa... también la mejor madre cuando tengamos descendencia" pensaba el saiyajin mientras veía a los medios hermanos alejarse por el pasillo

********************** **CORPORACION CÁPSULA, LINEA DE TIEMPO MIRAI** *******************

Vilandra y Vegeta llegaron al jardín, se podía observar aquella residencia en forma de domo, un tanto diferente a la que el príncipe conocía en su tiempo, pues esta tenía varias reconstrucciones y aún había andamios y material de construcción en el terreno, posiblemente por el daño que pudo sufrir debido a los androides. El príncipe volteó la mirada al percibir algo

-Lo sé- dijo Vilandra quien también percibió una presencia, adoptando pose en guardia

-¿Papá?- Mirai Trunks salió de entre las sombras del jardín, caminó incrédulo al ver al príncipe, y después se percató que -¿tía? Ustedes… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó sorprendido

-Trunks- dijo el príncipe -¿Tienes la medicina que le llevaste a Kakarotto?- preguntó

Mirai Trunks parpadeó -¿eh? ¿La medicina del sr. Gokú?- dijo confundido

Vilandra se acercó a su sobrino –Trunks, mi esposo es decir, el Gokú de mi época, también fue afectado por ese virus del corazón, al igual que muchos habitantes en casi la mitad del imperio, por eso necesito la medicina para poder curar a mi marido y reproducirla para curar a la población afectada- dijo la emperatriz

El joven de ya unos 22 años asintió con la cabeza –entiendo, si podemos conseguir algunos frascos, no muchos porque es una medicina muy especial y no abunda mucho, pero si hay en existencia, pero además, mi madre tiene la fórmula exacta del medicamento- dijo Mirai

A Vilandra se le iluminó el rostro -¡Perfecto! Entonces… necesito conseguir el medicamento y que tu madre me diga la fórmula para poder reproducirlo- dijo aliviada

-Si tía pero, ahorita es ya muy tarde, mi mamá está durmiendo ¿porqué no se quedan? Y en la mañana conseguimos todo eso para que puedan volver a su mundo- dijo el joven

-Trunks tiene razón- dijo Vegeta –mejor esperemos hasta en la mañana, total no falta mucho- complementó

-Está bien- dijo la coliblanca –esperaremos hasta en la mañana- dijo con resignación

-Por favor, pasen, les daré una habitación para que puedan descansar- dijo el peli lila mientras entraba a la residencia, siendo seguido por su padre y tía

************************* **NAVE IMPERIAL VEGITA I** ***********************

Los tripulantes de la Vegita I dormían plácidamente, salvo por cierto general que piloteaba la nave. Una alarma se escuchó por todo el lugar, despertando a los príncipes y compañía. Todos se dirigieron hacia la cabina de mando

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Gohan

El general se aferró al timón –Estamos por aterrizar en el Planeta colonia de Namekusei- dijo él –todos tomen asiento y prepárense- indicó Kratos

Los tripulantes se acomodaron en los asientos de pasajeros. La nave comenzó a ingresar a la atmósfera, rodeada de destellos rojos debido a la fricción. Siguieron descendiendo hasta finalmente, aterrizar en la plataforma correspondiente en el pequeño puerto espacial de aquel planeta.

Soldados saiyajin se acercaron a la nave e hicieron una malla para recibir a los príncipes, y al final de aquella formación, el canciller imperial aguardaba el descenso de los pasajeros.

Después de unos minutos, la rampa de la nave se desplegó, y descendieron primeramente las princesas Bra, Sarah, Tarja seguidas de Dahda, Bardock, Trunks2, Vegeta IV, los pequeños Goten y Trunks junto con Gohan, y por último, Kratos para dar acceso al personal del lugar a la nave para labores como limpieza y reabastecimiento

Los soldados formados en malla se inclinaron para reverenciar a los príncipes, así mismo el canciller –Altezas- dijo cuando los tuvo frente a él –desde que la emperatriz me contactó para informarme, he estado esperando su arribo- complementó

-Canciller- dijo Trunks2 –necesitamos reunir las esferas del dragón para sanar a mi tío el Príncipe Kakarotto y a los afectados por el virus- dijo el príncipe

-Lo sé alteza- volteó a ver a Tarja –Princesa, lamento la enfermedad del príncipe Kakarotto, ya verá que las esferas le harán recuperar la salud- dijo el diplomático

-Gracias canciller, ahora debemos buscar las esferas- dijo Tarja

-Sobre eso, alteza- dijo el saiyajin –primero deberemos ir ante el gran patriarca, si bien yo ya le dije de qué se trata, él insiste en reunirse con usted y sus acompañantes- dijo el diplomático

La princesa asintió –está bien, iremos entonces ante el Patriarca de Namekusei- dijo ella

-Por favor altezas, yo los llevaré ante el patriarca- dijo el canciller mientras emprendía vuelo, siendo seguido por los príncipes y compañía

****************************** **MONTAÑA PAOZ** ****************************

Milk se encontraba en sus labores domésticas, estaba limpiando una mesita donde había una foto de ella, Gokú y los hijos de ambos –Gokú… vuelve pronto- dijo la peli negra, cuando escuchó que sonó el timbre, por lo que dejó el trapo y portarretrato en la mesa, y caminó hasta la entrada de su casa, abrió la puerta -¡Videl!- dijo ella

-¡Hola señora Milk!- dijo la hija de Mr. Satán -¿Está Gohan?- preguntó

Milk negó con la cabeza –No, pero pasa, así me haces compañía- dijo ella, mientras se adentraba en la casa en compañía de la joven. La esposa de Gokú puso a hervir agua para servirse un té a ella y Videl, mientras le contaba sobre la visita de Tarja y sus hermanos, la existencia del universo paralelo, y todo lo demás acontecido

Videl veía a su futura suegra -¡Vaya! Es increíble todo eso que me cuenta pero… tomando en cuenta todo lo que ustedes han vivido, creo que no me sorprende- dijo la chica

Milk jugaba nerviosamente con una servilleta en sus manos –sólo espero que mi Gokú regrese…- una gota enorme quería salir de su ojo -…¡BBBUUUUUAAAAA! GOKÚ ¡NO TE ENAMORES DE NINGUNA SAIYAJIN JOVEN Y BONITAAAAAA!- lloró la peli negra con su típico tono melodramático

-Milk tranquilícese, el sr. Gokú no se va a quedar con ninguna saiyajin- decía la joven para calmar a la madre de su novio

Milk respiró, intentando calmarse -¡Qué buena eres Videl! No cabe duda que eres muy buen partido para mi Gohan- su rostro se tornó en melancolía -…Gohan… Goten…- dijo con tristeza

La hija de Mr. Satán puso una mano en el hombro de su suegra –Ellos volverán muy pronto, ya verá- dijo con una sonrisa

Milk volteó a ver a su futura nuera, tranquilizándose con esa cálida sonrisa, tomó la servilleta con la que jugueteaba –ahora que recuerdo- apretó más la servilleta -¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE VUELVAN PRONTO DE ESA DICHOSA DIMENSIÓN! Hay…. ¡GOKÚ SI GOHAN SE PIERDE SU EXÁMEN A LA UNIVERSIDAD MÁS TE VALDRÁ JAMÁS HABER REVIVIDOOOO!- exclamó mientras estrangulaba a la pobre servilleta y mientras Videl la veía sin saber qué hacer

********************** **CORPORACION CÁPSULA, LINEA DE TIEMPO MIRAI** *******************

Finalmente había amanecido, eran algo así como las 8am, Mirai Trunks aún dormía, al igual que su tía Vilandra en la habitación que el joven le proporcionó. Por su lado, Vegeta despertó temprano, y después de quedarse un rato en la cama de la alcoba que su hijo le había asignado, decidió bajar a la cocina y ver qué podía comer.

El príncipe bajó en completo silencio hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador para ver qué se servía

-¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!- preguntó una voz femenina desde la puerta de la cocina

El príncipe se levantó, pues estaba inclinado y casi metido en el refrigerador, se dio media vuelta

-No puede ser…- dijo una sorprendida peli azul –V… V… Vegeta…- pronunció la débil voz de una estupefacta Mirai Bulma, casi al borde del desmayo

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Ya ven, Tarja por fin aceptó como hermanos... o algo así a Goten y Gohan :-)_

_Yo me pregunto si se terminará desmayando Mirai Bulma?_


	14. Una Nueva Víctima

_**Yushi: **__Leeré ese que me dices, gracias! Si… habrá boda, soy una cursi lo sé XD jajajaja… pero… ¿Qué dirán ambos Gokús cuando Kratos pida la mano de Tarja? O.o_

_**Yukii:**__ Lo sé… nunca me gustó ese amargo destino que le tocó a Mirai Bulma :'(_

**CAPITULO 14**

**UNA VÍCTIMA MÁS**

Mirai Bulma estaba completamente petrificada, tantos días, tantos años soñando con este momento de volver a ver a su príncipe, hoy por fin se realizaba, y ella no podía reaccionar

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Vegeta... ¿a dónde crees que vas?- preguntó la peliazul con voz temblorosa al observar al guerrero terminar de ponerse los guantes

El príncipe la miro de reojo -Ya lo sabes- respondió bruscamente

La científico lo rodeó para quedar cara a cara con él -Vegeta... por favor... te lo suplico... piensa en nosotros- le decía mientras el bebé de cabellos lilas que cargaba se aferraba más a ella

-Dejame pasar mujer- dijo con voz seca mientras se dirigía a la salida

La peliazul estaba casi al borde del llanto, sabía que esos androides eran terribles, y algo en su interior le prevenía de una desgracia -¡PROMÉTEME QUE VOLVERÁS CON VIDA!- dijo con desesperación

El príncipe no volteó a verla, sabía que podría ser la última vez que se vieran -tú cuida al mocoso- dijo el saiyajin, quien tomó la perilla de la puerta, abrió...

-¡TE AMO VEGETA!- dijo la peliazul, obteniendo como respuesta una última mirada cálida por parte del príncipe antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras de si

El orgulloso guerrero emprendió el vuelo rumbo a la batalla "es por ustedes que hago esto Bulma... Trunks... cuida a Bulma que es tu madre" pensó el saiyajin, antes de lanzarse al ataque contra el androide no. 17

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

El corazón de la científico latía a mil por hora, después de 22 años volvía a ver a aquel hombre a quien tanto amó, a quien nunca olvidó. No supo qué hacer, no supo qué decir -¡Aaaaaaaahhhh!- un fuerte y estruendoso grito agudo por parte de la peliazul hizo retumbar la Corporación Cápsula

El príncipe cubrió sus oídos -¡MUJER NO HAGAS ESCÁNDALO! - gruñó -¡Me dejarás sordo!- reclamó el príncipe

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- Vilandra acababa de llegar a la escena, apareciendo detrás de Mirai Bulma -¿fuiste tu Bulma?- rodó los ojos -Tus potentes gritos sobre compensan tu nulo poder de combate- espetó la coliblanca

M. Bulma se le quedó viendo a la hermana del príncipe -¿n... n... nos conocemos?- preguntó con voz débil

Vegeta hizo un rápido movimiento ya que se percató que la peliazul estaba por caer desmayada, tomándola en brazos para evitar la caída

Justo en ese momento, M. Trunks llegó -¿Qué le pasó a mi mamá?- dijo preocupado

-Creo que se impresionó de ver a Vegeta- dijo Vilandra

El príncipe llevó a la inconsciente científico a la sala para recostarla en el sofá, siendo seguido por su hermana e hijo

-Debí hablar con ella temprano- se recriminó el joven

El príncipe volteó a ver a su hijo -Trae alcohol o algo para despertarla- dijo con tono seco

El joven asintió con la cabeza, para entonces ir a paso veloz a buscar el botiquín y traer el alcohol, dejando a su padre y tía solos con su inconsciente madre

La coliblanca se quedó viendo a la contraparte de su cuñada -Creo que entiendo el porqué de su reacción... si mal no recuerdo cuando Trunks me contó su historia... tú falleciste en este mundo cuando mi sobrino era un bebé- dijo Vilandra

El príncipe asintió con la cabeza -supongo que no debí venir- dijo él

El peli lila llegó con un frasco en la mano, se arrodilló junto al sofá donde yacía su madre -vamos mamá- pronunció mitras le daba a oler el alcohol

Los ojos de Bulma comenzaron a temblar, después de unos momentos, finalmente aquellos ojos azules como el cielo se abrieron de par en par -ehhh... ¿qué... qué pasó?- preguntó con voz débil

El joven sonrió -no me estés dando sustos mamá- dijo

Los ojos de ella se movieron, encontrándose con la imagen de los dos hermanos -Ve... Ve...- tartamudeaba

Trunks tomó las manos de su madre entre las suyas -Tranquila mamá por favor- le dijo con voz baja

-Trunks... hijo... ¿qué sucede aquí? y... ¿quién esa mujer?- preguntó

El jóven, en compañía de su tía y padre, se dedicaron a contarle toda la historia, de los mundos alternativos, la enfermedad del esposo de Vilandra, la travesía de los príncipes, etc.

-¡Esa maldita enfermedad!- espetó M. Bulma -¿Qué no puede salvarse ningún Gokú de padecerla?- dijo con impotencia

-Por lo visto no- dijo Vilandra con amargura -por eso Bulma, necesito la medicina para poder sanar a mi esposo, y a todos los que también han caído enfermos en todo el imperio- dijo ella

La científico asintió con la cabeza -vamos por el medicamento entonces- dijo con firmeza mientras comenzaba a pararse del sofá

M. Trunks sostuvo la muñeca de su madre para detenerla –mamá, yo iré por la medicina con ellos, tú mejor quédate- volteó a ver a su padre, para de nuevo ver a su madre a los ojos –te llevaste una impresión muy fuerte- dijo el joven

La terrícola sonrió –estoy bien Trunks…- fue interrumpida

-No seas necia mujer- dijo el príncipe –quédate aquí, nosotros iremos por la medicina para salvar a la sabandija con quien mi hermana se casó- dijo con esa voz entre seria y burlona tan característica de él

La peliazul rió levemente –Vegeta… ¿quién diría que tu propia hermana en algún universo paralelo terminaría casada, nada más y nada menos que con Gokú?- dijo entre risas

El príncipe gruñó -¡No te rías mujer!- reclamó

-Bueno ya- dijo la peli negra –Será mejor que vayamos por el medicamento- dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia la puerta, seguida por su sobrino, y en última instancia, por el príncipe

***************************** **PLANETA NAMEKUSEI** ******************************

En compañía del canciller, Tarja junto con sus hermanos, primos y novio llegaron ante el Gran Patriarca de los Namekusei. Aterrizando ante la residencia del líder de los Nameks, fueron recibidos por un jóven de dicha especie

-Bienvenidos sean- dijo el Namek

Gohan se le quedó viendo -¡Tú eres Dende!- reconoció a la contraparte de su amigo

El joven de piel verde lo miró extrañado -¿eh? ¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre?- preguntó

Tarja levantó una mano para interrumpir –Es una historia demasiado larga- dijo la princesa

-El patriarca desea hablar con la Princesa Tarja- dijo Dende

La saiyajin dio un paso al frente –Llévame con él- volteó a ver a sus acompañantes –ustedes esperen- les dijo

-¡Pero yo quiero ver al dragón!- reclamó una pequeña de cabellos celestes

-Descuida Bra- dijo el pequeño Trunks –Tienen que invocarlo aquí afuera, Sheng Long es gigantesco- dijo el pequeño peli lila

Kratos se acercó a su novia –yo iré contigo- dijo él, sin percatarse de la intensa mirada que le dirigieron Gohan, Dahda y Bardock

Dende hizo una señal de alto con la mano –el patriarca sólo verá a la Princesa Tarja- dijo el joven

Tarja volteó a ver a Kratos -Estaré bien- dijo a su novio con una sonrisa, para entonces ingresar a la vivienda en compañía de Dende. Ambos estuvieron caminando por aquella vivienda, hasta llegar ante un enorme Namekusei anciano, sentado en lo que parecía, un trono estilo namek

-Gran patriarca- dijo Dende –Ella es Tarja, la princesa saiyajin- dijo el joven

El enorme namek miró a la chica –acércate, princesa- dijo

Tarja asintió con la cabeza y dio unos pasos para acercarse al anciano –Gran Patriarca, he venido junto a mis hermanos y primos desde Vegitasein para solicitarle, que por favor nos permita usar sus esferas del dragón- dijo la joven

-Las esferas del Dragón pueden conceder tres deseos- el patriarca hizo una pausa -¿Qué es lo que pedirían?- preguntó

-Sólo necesito dos deseos, quiero sanar a mi padre y a todos en el imperio que han caído enfermos por el virus cardiaco; y quiero la medicina con su fórmula por si llegase a haber un rebrote de la enfermedad- dijo la joven

El anciano se quedó unos instantes en silencio observando a la saiyajin –tu corazón es puro al igual que el de tu abuela, la reina Brássica- dijo

La princesa le miró asombrada -¿conoce usted a mi abuela?- preguntó

El patriarca asintió con la cabeza -Ella vino ante mi hace muchos años, sabía de nuestras esferas y prometió protegernos de todos quienes nos atacaban para conseguirlas, y hasta ahora ha cumplido su promesa, siempre le estaré enormemente agradecido- dijo el anciano quien siguió observando a la joven -y tus intenciones son buenas - el patriarca volteó a ver al chico –Dende por favor, ayuda a la princesa y a los saiyajin para reunir las esferas y que pidan su deseo- dijo el anciano

El chico asintió con la cabeza –Si patriarca- respondió

La joven hizo una especie de reverencia –Agradezco su apoyo, Gran Patriarca- dijo la princesa, dando la media vuelta para, junto con Dende, volver al exterior de la vivienda

Los saiyajin aguardaban que la princesa saliera, Dahda sintió el ki de su hermana aproximarse a la puerta, por lo que corrió para ser el primero en verla -¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó el pequeño

La princesa terminó de salir de aquella casa –debemos reunir las esferas- volteó a ver al resto de sus acompañantes –Trunks… digo… niño Trunks, ¿tienes el radar cierto?- preguntó

El pequeño peli lila sacó el artefacto de entre sus ropas –si aquí lo tengo- respondió

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó la princesa

-¿Nos acompañarás Dende?- preguntó Gohan –sólo tú puedes despertar al dragón- dijo

El namek asintió –si, el patriarca me pidió que los auxilie en esto- respondió

El grupo de saiyajin acompañados por Dende partieron entonces para reunir las esferas

********************* **CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA, LÍNEA DE TIEMPO MIRAI** ***********************

Mirai Bulma aguardaba sentada en la sala el regreso de su hijo y compañía, junto a una carpeta con documentos "Vegeta… después de tanto tiempo… y está aquí" pensaba "sé que él no eres tú… ¡Oh Vegeta! Si supieras… si tú supieras lo mucho que te extraño" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la puerta, señal de que habían regresado

-Ya volvimos mamá- dijo M. Trunks mientras caminaba hacia la sala, seguido de los dos hermanos

M. Bulma sonrió -¡Qué bueno que llegaron!- volteó a ver a su cuñada –Vilandra, aquí está la fórmula del medicamento- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la coliblanca con la carpeta extendida

Vilandra sonrió, pero su respiración era muy agitada, se veía cansada y tenía una mano sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo

Trunks la miró extrañado –Tía… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó

La guerrera dio un paso con dificultad hacia la científico, sonrió –Por fin…- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desvanecerse

-¡Vili!- exclamó Vegeta quien tomó a su hermana en brazos para evitar su caída. La depositó con cuidado en uno de los sofás de la sala

-Ella también tiene la enfermedad- dijo Mirai Bulma

Trunks volteó a ver a su madre -¿Estás segura mamá?- preguntó

-Debemos llevarla a Vegitasein de inmediato- interrumpió el príncipe quien le quitó el a Vilandra reloj de su mujer que tenía en la muñeca -¿Cómo diablos funcionaba esto?- dijo mientras observaba el dispositivo

Mirai Bulma tomó el reloj –permíteme- comenzó a presionar unos botones, abriendo el portal que dejaba ver uno de los pasillos del palacio

Vegeta tomó a Vilandra en brazos –Debo llevarla a su habitación- el príncipe atravesó la puerta dimensional

-¡Espera papá!- dijo M. Trunks sosteniendo una bolsa –la medicina- al ver que su padre no volteaba, también atravesó hacia Vegitasein

-¡Espérenme!- exclamó Mirai Bulma, quien también cruzó hacia aquella dimensión, cerrando tras de si el portal dimensional

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Ya no falta mucho para que se termine, pero… aún no acabamos con estos enredos y complicaciones jejeje, nos leemos a la próxima! _

_¿reviews?_


	15. Tres Deseos

_**DOMI21: **Se contagió... y pues, si leíste el final del capítulo anterior, Mirai Bulma pudo accionar el portal de regreso a Vegitasein, y ya están ahí ;-)_

_**Carxx: **__Gracias por darme ideas! Jejejeje… no sé si deban enterarse las Bulmas y Vegetas de las confusiones que hubo… da miedo pensar en eso O.o jajajaja_

_**Guest:**__ jajaja… si, Vegeta es sexy :3_

_**Sonia Safiro:**__ Tuvo un triste destino pero… bueno, mira lo que pasa ;-)_

_**Usuario 865:**__ Gracias! Se hace lo que se puede, jejeje_

**CAPITULO 15**

**TRES DESEOS**

Vegeta corrió por los pasillos del palacio con su enferma hermana en brazos, seguido por Mirai Trunks y detrás de ellos, Mirai Bulma con los papeles de la fórmula del medicamento en la mano. Los Mirai se quedaron rezagados ya que Bulma no podía seguir el mismo paso que el príncipe, y Trunks se quedó a esperar a su madre

Vegeta siguió su camino para llevar a Vilandra a su dormitorio, topándose con su padre en el camino

-¡¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?!- preguntó el Ex Rey con preocupación al ver en ese estado a su hija

-También tiene la enfermedad, supongo que se contagió al estar tanto con Kakarotto- respondió el príncipe –la llevaré a su habitación- dijo para seguir su camino, ahora siendo seguido por su progenitor

No tardó mucho en llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, sin embargo y bajo esas circunstancias, la distancia que recorrió fue interminable. Abrió con brusquedad las puertas e ingresó hasta el área del dormitorio, donde Gokú y Bardock se encontraban con el enfermo Kakarotto

-¡Vilandra!- exclamó Bardock -¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó, preocupado por su nuera

Vegeta la recostó en la cama, junto al Gokú que yacía aún enfermo en esa habitación –Fuimos a la línea temporal de Mirai Trunks, conseguimos el medicamento pero en el último momento, nos dimos cuenta que también contagió del virus- respondió el príncipe

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Gokú con preocupación

Vegeta volteó a ver a su amienemigo –Kakarotto, ve por Tarja y los demás- dijo el príncipe

Gokú asintió con la cabeza mientras colocaba sus dedos en la frente -¡Los encontré!- dijo, antes de desaparecer de aquella lujosa suite

En la habitación, acompañando a la enferma pareja se encontraban Vegeta, Bardock, el ex Rey Vegeta, y al poco rato llegaron Mirai Trunks y Mirai Bulma, quedándose en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio

Vegeta volteó a ver a su hijo del futuro –Trunks, dame una de las medicinas- solicitó

El joven sacó de la bolsa un pequeño frasco, y se lo llevó a su padre –aquí tienes- se lo entregó

El príncipe inclinó hacia adelante a su hermana para poderle dar a beber el medicamento, volviéndola a recostar cuando le administró la dosis. Volteó entonces a ver al padre de Gokú -¡Bardock!- le llamó, extendiéndole el frasco –dásela a Kakarotto- dijo Vegeta

El primer ministro del imperio, tomó el medicamento, incorporó a su hijo y le dio a beber la dosis del medicamento

Mirai Bulma no pronunció ninguna palabra, aún era increíble el ver a Vegeta con vida, aunque no fuera SU Vegeta, y ahora encontrarse con ese mundo donde todos los saiyajin vivían, era extraño, muy extraño. La científico escuchó pasos, volteando a la entrada de la suite y percatándose que sus dos contrapartes llegaban

-¿Bulma?- dijeron sorprendidas ambas Bulmas al ver a la tercera frente a ellas

Las tres mujeres de cabellos azules se quedaron viendo unas a las otras, sin saber qué decirse, mientras el resto de la familia imperial entraba en la habitación

-¿Acaso es una convención de Bulmas?- dijo Odette al toparse con la escena de las tres mujeres reunidas

El comentario sacó de sus reflexiones a las peli azules –No tenemos tiempo qué perder- dijo Mirai Bulma –Ésta es la fórmula del medicamento para el virus cardiaco- mostró la carpeta de documentos

Bulma2 sonrió -¡Excelente!- dijo ella

-Vamos a los laboratorios entonces- dijo Bulma

******************************** **PLANETA NAMEKUSEI** *****************************

Tarja en compañía de sus hermanos y primos, además de su novio y Dende, habían ya reunido las 7 enormes esferas, las tenían reunidas en círculo con una de ellas en medio. El joven Namek estaba al frente de ellos cerca de las esferas para convocar al dragón cuando…

-¡Papá!- exclamaron Gohan y Goten al mismo tiempo

Tarja se preocupó al ver a la contraparte de su padre ahí -¿pasó algo?- preguntó

Gokú puso cara seria –Tarja… tu mamá…- comenzó a decir

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A MI MAMÁ?!- gritó el pequeño Bardock

Gokú volteó a ver al pequeño, para volver a mirar a la princesa –ella y Vegeta fueron al futuro de Mirai Trunks para buscar la medicina- dijo él

Dahda sonrió aliviado -¡Entonces mi papá se curará pronto!- exclamó con alegría

-Si bueno- prosiguió el salvador de la Tierra –En efecto, consiguieron la medicina y Mirai Bulma trajo consigo la fórmula, ella y Mirai Trunks están en el palacio, pero… Vilandra también está enferma del virus del corazón- dijo Gokú

Los hijos de la afectada se quedaron en shock ante la noticia, Tarja apretaba fuertemente los puños, volteó a ver al namek –Dende, llama al dragón por favor- dijo desesperada

El joven Namek asintió con la cabeza, volteó a ver las esferas, extendió sus manos al frente -¡PAKARATO PO PORONGA PIRITO PARA!- exclamó en voz alta

Las esferas comenzaron a brillar, el cielo se oscureció, un haz de energía luminosa salió disparado de las esferas hacia el cielo, apareciendo el enorme y robusto dragón con cuernos -Aquellos que han reunido las esferas del dragón, ¡Vamos! ¡Díganme sus deseos! Sólo puedo concederles tres deseos, y que estén dentro de mis posibilidades- dijo Porunga con una fuerte y potente voz que imponía bastante

Bra y Sarah estaban perplejas al verlo -¡Es impresionante!- dijo la pequeña peli azul

-Así que este es el Sheng Long de aquí- dijo el pequeño Trunks

Dende volteó a ver al pequeño peli lila –Aquí lo llamamos Porunga, que significa el dios de los sueños- dijo el namek

"Aunque tengamos la medicina… no quiero arriesgarme" pensaba la princesa, Tarja dio un paso al frente -¡Deseo que mis padres, y todos aquellos que en el imperio han caído enfermos por el virus cardiaco sean curados de inmediato!- exclamó la princesa

Dende extendió sus manos hacia el cielo -¡VANDA PURULLA LUTEMIRAL PAL PARITZ BUMERETTO YEO BROM YEO ITASHCONCHIPA PUM TERO PUPICHÉ!- exclamó el joven de piel verde

-Ese deseo es muy fácil- dijo el robusto dragón, sus ojos rojos brillaron –El deseo ha sido concedido- dijo después de unos momentos

-¿Cuál será su siguiente deseo?- preguntó el enorme dragón

Dahda, Bardock y Tarja estaban aliviados de haber conseguido su deseo, mientras que los otros pequeños debatían en si pedir postres, un parque de diversiones y cosas así

Trunks2 se acercó a su prima –creo saber qué deseos podemos pedir- dijo el joven príncipe, mientras se dirigía con Dende, el peli lila mayor susurró algo en el oído del Namek

Dende asintió con la cabeza -¡TERUMOPARA ACCORO TUSTENIRIPILO ICORUMAGETA TOVACLORÚ!- pronunció el joven

-Ese deseo es muy fácil de cumplir- volvió a decir el enorme dragón, y por segunda vez, sus ojos brillaron

Vegeta IV se acercó con su primo -¿Qué fue lo que pediste Trunks?- preguntó

-Ahora lo verás- dijo el peli lila mayor

*************************** **PALACIO REAL DE VEGITASEIN** **************************

Bardock junto al ex rey Vegeta y la reina Brássica, se encontraban en el dormitorio donde Vilandra y Gokú yacían enfermos en cama. De repente, los ojos de ambos comenzaron a temblar, para finalmente, ambos despertar

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Vilandra un poco aturdida, e incorporándose para quedar sentada

-Vili- dijo Kakarotto, rozando la mano de su mujer, también sentado en la cama

Ambos se vieron a los ojos -¡Gokú!- exclamó ella, abrazando fuertemente a su esposo

-¿Habrá sido la medicina?- preguntó Bardock

-No- interrumpió Brássica –fueron las esferas del dragón- dijo la reina madre del imperio

Lord Vegeta volteó a ver a su mujer –Por eso insististe en que Namekusei fuera parte del imperio ¿cierto? Tú sabías lo de las esferas, ¿porqué no lo dijiste antes?- preguntó el ex monarca

-Lo lamento, pero no quería que nadie supiera de ellas, no quise arriesgarme a que fueran utilizadas con malas, ambiciosas o egoístas intenciones- respondió la reina madre, recordando que cuando su esposo era el rey, sus únicos objetivos eran más poder y control sobre el imperio

*************************** **LABORATORIO MEDICO** **************************

Las tres Bulmas trabajaban para reproducir el medicamento y sobretodo, crear una vacuna para prevenir algún rebrote, en eso estaban cuando de repente, a Mirai Bulma la rodeó una luz blanca

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bulma2

-no tengo idea- dijo Bulma

Mirai Bulma se quedó sorprendida cuando la luz que le rodeaba desapareció -¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó, observó las caras de asombro de sus dos contrapartes -¿pasa algo?- les cuestionó

Bulma2 sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo, y se lo extendió a M. Bulma, quien tomó el pequeño objeto y se vió reflejada en el -¡No puede ser!- exclamó asombrada

-te… ¡REJUVENECISTE BULMA!- exclamó Bulma2

Bulma sonrió –seguro fueron las esferas- dijo ella

Mirai Bulma la miró extrañada -¿eh? ¿Las esferas del dragón? ¿las reunieron? ¿aquí?- preguntaba, y esque cuando murió Piccoro, las esferas de su tiempo dejaron de existir

-Los muchachos fueron a Namekusei por ellas- dijo Bulma2 -¡Pero no es justo que te hayan revivido sólo a ti!- exclamó, adoptando su posición de jarras

"¿Porqué la habrán rejuvenecido JUSTO en esa edad?" se preguntaba Bulma mientras seguía observando a MB, con la apariencia juvenil como cuando viajó a Namekusei luego de la pelea entre Gokú y Vegeta

************************* **HABITACION DE VILANDRA Y KAKAROTTO** ***********************

La pareja había salido del dormitorio para reunirse con el resto de la familia que estaba en la estancia de la habitación. Luego de un rato, las tres Bulmas hicieron también su aparición, poniendo un tanto nerviosos a ambos Vegetas

-De acuerdo, ¿Quién de ustedes es mi esposa?- preguntó Vegeta rey

Bulma2 se acercó hacia su marido –aquí estoy- guiñó un ojo

Bulma caminó hasta su príncipe, haciéndole una seña levantando su pulgar y sonriéndole

Mirai Bulma rejuvenecida, las miraba con melancolía, recordando con tristeza la última vez que había visto a su príncipe

Justo en ese momento, Gokú hizo su aparición junto a todo el grupo que viajó a Namek, excepto Kratos, quien se quedó para pilotear de regreso a Vegitasein la nave en la que viajaron

Tarja, Bardock y Dahda corrieron hacia sus padres al verlos recuperados -¡Mamá!- exclamó el más pequeño, abrazando por la cintura a su madre

-Bardock- dijo la saiyajin mientras alborotaba el cabello de su pequeño, cuando sintió otros bracitos a su alrededor -¡Dahda!- dijo con alegría, poniendo una mano en cada niño. La coli blanca volteó a ver a su primogénita –bien hecho- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Princesa- dijo Kakarotto al ver a su hija

Tarja sintió que las lágrimas querían brotarle -¡Papá!- dijo para lanzarse a los brazos de su padre, su maestro, su héroe -¡Por fin estás curado!- exclamó

Kakarotto sonrió –gracias a ti princesa- le dijo con ternura a su pequeña. No importa si ella era ya mayor, para Kakarotto, Tarja siempre será su pequeña princesa

El pequeño Trunks corrió a abrazar a su respectiva madre, quien se deshizo en mimos con él, provocando el sonrojo del pequeño, mientras que Trunks2 y Mirai Trunks se encontraron de frente

-De acuerdo… ya son demasiados Trunks en un solo lugar- dijo Vegeta IV, arrancando las carcajadas de ambos peli lila

-¿Bulma?- preguntó una voz masculina detrás de todo ese grupo, llamando la atención de las tres científicos

Mirai Bulma sintió su corazón latir apresuradamente -¡No puede ser!- dijo totalmente atónita al ver al que pronunció su nombre

Mirai Trunks también estaba totalmente atónito, volteaba a ver a aquel que pronunció al nombre de su madre, luego a Vegeta rey, a Vegeta príncipe, y de nuevo a aquel sujeto -…p… ¿Papá?- preguntó completamente en shock

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿Quién creen que sea? Jejejeje… los dejaré con la intriga…. No sé cuántos capítulos falten pero… pero ya casi acabamos! Jajajajaja, nos leemos el siguiente_

_A ver, deseo 1, que todos se curaran, cumplido, deseo 2, Mirai Bulma con la apariencia de cuando viajó a Namek, deseo 3...? _

_Por cierto, las palabras de Dende las saqué del capítulo 76 de DBZ en la saga de Freezer, cuando piden sus deseos a Porunga, jejejejeje_

_Sobre el porqué no usaron las esferas, tengo una teoría. En la línea de tiempo Mirai creo, sólo creo, que por alguna razón no pudieron usarlas, como Mirai Trunks no fue a vencer a Freezer y Gokú tuvo que enfrentarlo, posiblemente alguien pudo morir y tuvieron que resucitarlo o algo así. De hecho cuando Mirai Trunks se reúne por primera vez con Gokú dice "a partir de este momento caerá enfermo", entonces, esa es mi teoría en esa línea de tiempo._

_Y en la serie, cuando Gokú se enferma comenzó el ataque de los androides y tenían que revivir a todos los que murieron, y como quiera, ya tenían la medicina para sanar a Gokú así que no era necesario pensar en las esferas para eso, luego Picorro se fusionó con Kamisama y vino Cell y etc. Pero esa es mi suposición del porqué no pidieron que Gokú sanara con las esferas del dragón_

_Por cierto, si se preguntan de dónde saqué el nombre de Tarja, les diré. Una de mis cantantes favoritas es Tarja Turunen, es una soprano finlandesa, me gusta el nombre y me encanta como se pronuncia, se dice "Tárria" jejejeje _

_En mi página de facebook "Vilandra y Odette" postié unos videos de Tarja Turunen, uno es con escenas de DBZ y el otro es de una actuación en vivo, por si quieren verla, pueden pasarse por mi página._

_Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capi! :)_

_¿reviews?_


	16. Reencuentro

_**Domi21:** Ya es justo que los Mirai tengan felicidad ¿no?_

_**Yushi:** Veamos cómo reacciona Mirai Vegeta aquí... imagínate, estaba muerto, y pum, aparece y está su familia triplicada y en su extinto planeta :P_

_**Carxx**: Espero no haber fallado... mucho :P jejejejeje_

_**Yukii:** Gracias!_

**CAPITULO 16**

**REENCUENTRO**

La estancia de la habitación de Vilandra y Gokú, a pesar de estar llena de gente y de niños, quedó en completo silencio, nadie sabía qué hacer o decir mientras que Mirai Bulma y Mirai Trunks estaban en shock observando

-Esto… ¡imposible!- exclamó Mirai Bulma casi al borde del llanto

Mirai Vegeta estaba completamente en shock también, observando todo a su alrededor -¿Qué es todo esto?- se preguntaba al reconocer aquel lugar que no veía desde los 5 años

Mirai Bulma no soportó más, no le importó nada, simplemente corrió hacia el recién resucitado saiyajin, abrazándolo mientras él estaba desprevenido -¡VEGETA!- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar -¡IDIOTA!- exclamó

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS…?- reclamó M. Vegeta pero fue interrumpido

-Te dije que no pelearas con esos androides- dijo M. Bulma mientras lloraba amargamente, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al recién resucitado

-¡Papá!- exclamó Mirai Trunks

Mirai Vegeta aún no reaccionaba del todo -¿Trunks?- volteó a ver y -¿…y Trunks y…?- volteó a otro lado -¿… y un Trunks mocoso?- volvió a voltear y -¡¿DOS KAKAROTTOS?!- exclamó, mientras se soltaba del agarre de M. Bulma

Vegeta (rey) se acercó a su respectivo hijo -¿Quieres explicar esto?- preguntó el monarca

Trunks2 sonrió –Bueno, ya que la medicina y la fórmula estaban aquí, nos quedaban dos deseos, pues el primero fue sanar a mis tíos y a todos los enfermos en el imperio- dijo el adolescente

Mirai Bulma volteó a ver a la contraparte de su hijo –Tú… ¿Tú hiciste esto?- preguntó la recién rejuvenecida

El príncipe asintió –Tú construiste la máquina del tiempo para que mi otro yo viajara y salvaron la línea temporal de ellos- dijo señalando a Bulma, Vegeta y el pequeño Trunks –y finalmente mi… bueno…- volteó a ver a su padre -…es que no sé si decirle papá- se rascó la cabeza

-Si ¿Qué conmigo?- preguntó Mirai Vegeta con ese tono amable tan característico _(osea, rudo y directo)_

-Pues… tú peleaste contra los androides de esa época, era injusto que siguieras en el infierno- volteó a ver a Mirai Bulma y Mirai Trunks –y era justo que tuvieran un final feliz- dijo Trunks2

-¿Y porqué a ella si la rejuveneciste y a mí que soy tu madre no?- reclamó Bulma2

El príncipe miró con temor a su madre –Bueno es que…- balbuceaba nerviosamente -…supuse que si Mirai Vegeta revivía, lo haría de la edad que murió y conociéndote mamá… supuse que es lo que habrías querido en su lugar- explicó Trunks2 con nerviosismo

-¡VIVA! ¡Tengo 3 papis, 3 mamis y 3 Trunks!- exclamó cierta pequeña, llamando la atención de su hermano mayor

-Y supuse que cuando conocieran a esta enana querrían la suya propia- bromeó el príncipe

-¡NO ME DIGAS ENANA TRUNKS!- reclamó Bra

-¡TRUNKS, NO MOLESTES A TU HERMANA!- reprendió Vegeta rey

-¡¿QUÉEEE?!- exclamaron los Mirai al mismo tiempo

Mirai Trunks se arrodilló frente a Bra –tú… ¿tú eres mi hermana?- preguntó incrédulo, mientras observaba al pequeño clon de su madre

La pequeñita asintió –sí, soy tu hermana, la princesa Brássica… pero dime Bra- sonrió inocentemente, mientras M. Trunks la miraba asombrado y totalmente maravillado

-No iba a permitir que sólo yo, y próximamente el Trunks pequeño soportáramos a Bra y tú si librarte de ella- bromeó Trunks2

-¡Trunks qué malo eres!- reclamó Bra, provocando que todos los presentes rieran a carcajadas ante aquellas palabras

Mirai Bulma abrazó a la pequeñita –tú… yo hubiera tenido una hija…- se separó un poco para verla mejor –eres tan bella- decía mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos

-Pues…- intervino Bulma2 -…Trunks… eee… me refiero a mi Trunks, te rejuveneció- le lanzó una mirada asesina a su primogénito –ignorándome a mí y a la otra Bulma pero… eso ya lo discutiremos después, el punto, Mirai Bulma es, que ahora que eres joven de nuevo y como dijo mi hijo puedes tener a tu propia Bra, no es algo tan complicado- guiñó un ojo, provocando sonrojos en varios de los presentes, y caras de confusión en los más pequeños

"¿Acaso en ninguna línea temporal mi hijo puede librarse de esa mujer vulgar?" pensó Lord Vegeta ante el comentario de su nuera

Mirai Vegeta no daba crédito de estar viendo a los miembros de su difunta familia, que fallecieron cuando Freezer destruyó el Planeta Vegeta, ver a sus otras dos contrapartes, a todos reunidos y su cara era de total incredulidad, saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando una mano tocó su hombro

-Vegeta- dijo Brássica

-Madre- pronunció el príncipe

-¿Puedes venir conmigo?- preguntó la reina

Mirai Vegeta no pudo más que asentir, para salir caminando de la habitación detrás de su madre, a través de aquellos pasillos que hacía tantas décadas que no recorría. Mientras que los demás se quedaron, dedicándose a las presentaciones y a contar lo sucedido en sus respectivas épocas.

Madre e hijo por su parte, siguieron su recorrido a través del palacio hasta entrar en alguna habitación. Brássica cerró la puerta con seguro una vez ambos dentro –Hijo mío- dijo al posar una mano en el hombro de él

La confundida cara del recién resucitado se relajó –madre…- pronunció

-Supongo… que todo esto es muy sorpresivo para ti, no te culpo, según pude saber, pasaste mucho tiempo…- decir aquella palabra jamás podrá ser fácil para una madre -…muerto… y ahora… revivir, AQUÍ, con toda esta locura…- fue interrumpida

-Fui demasiado débil- espetó el príncipe, desviando la mirada

La reina madre frunció el ceño -¿De qué hablas?- preguntó severa

El príncipe apretaba un puño –No pude contra esos malditos androides… ¡Merecía morir por ser tan débil!- exclamó

-Hijo… luchaste por tu familia, y aunque te hayan derrotado, moriste peleando, en lugar de vivir arrodillado- dijo la reina con orgullo

-¡YO NO PELEÉ POR ELLOS MADRE!- espetó bruscamente –ellos no me importaban… ni me importan- dijo volteando la cara

Brássica agarró al príncipe de la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos –eso podrás decírselo a quien tú quieras, y tal vez te crean, tal vez puedes mentirte a ti mismo…pero no a mí, aunque no seas el Vegeta que creció conmigo, soy tu madre, y sé lo que hay en tu corazón, hijo- dijo la reina madre

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- dijo bruscamente -¿Qué vaya y reparta besos y abrazos?- dijo sarcástico

La reina madre frunció el ceño –en primera, ¡A mi no me hables con sarcasmos! ¡que soy tu madre!- dijo con firmeza –segundo… olvida esa coraza, eres un saiyajin y como tal eres orgulloso y para colmo, heredaste el orgullo de tu padre, pero Vegeta- tomó la mano de su hijo –nosotros no somos tus enemigos o rivales, ¡somos tu familia!, y están Mirai Bulma y Mirai Trunks que son tu propia familia… olvídate de tu coraza- dijo la reina

-yo…- titubeó el príncipe –ni siquiera… ¡Ni siquiera sé qué pensar!- exclamó –nunca pensé que volvería a la vida y ahora… ahora estoy aquí- dijo confuso

La reina le brindó una cálida sonrisa a su hijo –Tienes otra oportunidad, tienes un hijo que te necesitó su vida entera, y a tu mujer vulgar y gritona, tienes tu propio tiempo para defenderlo y entrenar con Mirai Trunks y su descendencia y…- soltó una pequeña risa –y ya que mi nieto deseó que Mirai Bulma rejuveneciera… pues sí, puede que tengas a tu propia Bra- reía al recordar el comentario de su nuera

-Bra…- susurró el príncipe

-Así es… Brássica Vegeta Briefs, decidiste… bueno… el Vegeta de aquí decidió ponerle mi nombre a mi nieta- dijo la reina

El príncipe se cruzó de brazos –al menos tiene un nombre saiyajin, parece un pequeño clon de Bulma- dijo bromeando

La reina se encogió de hombros –tú eres un pequeño clon de tu padre, salvo por la barba y porque tu cabello es negro en vez de rojizo- respondió ella

-No sé qué haré ahora- dijo el príncipe

La reina madre le dedicó una sonrisa –sé que harás lo correcto hijo… confío en ti- le dio una palmada en el hombro, y se retiró de aquella habitación, dejando a Mirai Vegeta sólo con sus pensamientos

**************************** **HABITACIÓN DE VILANDRA Y GOKÚ** *************************

Por la tarde, Vilandra, Kakarotto y sus tres hijos se reunieron. Necesitaban ese momento entre ellos luego de todo lo sucedido, y luego de socializar con su multidimensional familia

-Papá- dijo el más pequeño

-Te extrañamos mucho papá- dijo Dahda

-Y yo a ustedes- dijo Kakarotto –fueron muy valientes- volteó a ver a su hija –estoy orgulloso de ustedes tres- dijo el príncipe consorte del imperio

Tarja sonrió a su padre –no iba a dejarte morir… bueno, a ustedes, supe que también te contagiaste mamá- dijo la princesa

-Todo esto, fue gracias a ti Tarja… eres una gran princesa, una excelente hija… y cuidaste bien de tus hermanos- dijo Vilandra –Estoy orgullosa de que ustedes sean mis hijos- dijo la coliblanca mientras cargaba al pequeño Bardock

-Oye mamá- dijo Dahda -¿y Gohan y Goten? ¿ellos también son nuestros hermanos verdad?- preguntó el pequeño

Hubo un silencio incómodo –bueno, ellos son hijos del otro Gokú, pero él y yo somos la misma persona… de cierto modo si son hermanos- explicó Kakarotto

-Hablando de ellos- intervino la princesa –Mamá, papá… yo… quisiera proponerles algo- dijo ella

-Te escuchamos, Tarja- dijo Vilandra

********************* **MAS TARDE, EN ALGUNA HABITACIÓN DE INVITADOS** ******************

Mirai Vegeta y Mirai Bulma se quedaron solos en una habitación en el piso de invitados, juntos por primera vez en más de 20 años desde que el príncipe murió combatiendo a los androides. M. Vegeta se dedicó a contemplar el cielo nocturno de Vegitasein

-Vegeta… no sé… no sé ni siquiera qué decirte- dijo M. Bulma con voz confusa

-¡Ja! Vaya que si estuve muerto mucho tiempo- volteó a ver a su mujer –¿tú? ¿callada? ¿estás segura que eres la mujer vulgar y gritona que conocí?- preguntó con ironía

M. Bulma frunció el ceño –sigues siendo el mismo- dijo entre risas –te extrañé ¿sabes?- dijo melancólicamente

Él sólo le dedicó una media sonrisa –como sea… veo que no puedo librarme de ti en ninguna línea temporal- dijo el príncipe con ironía

-¿Verdad que eres afortunado?- dijo Mirai Bulma guiñando un ojo

_(Y la siguiente escena, porque este fic es K+ no puedo describirla pero… Mirai Vegeta, Mirai Bulma, juntos, solos, después de más de 20 años… ¿tengo que decir mucho?)_

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Bueno, ¿qué nos falta? Mmmm… que Kratos pida la mano de Tarja, ¿Kakarotto, Gokú, Gohan y los pequeños hermanos de ella aceptarán?_

_¿Qué les habrá dicho Tarja a sus padres? Y… ¿Qué hacen Vilandra y Milk juntas? Aquí correrá sangre O.o_

_Ah cierto, nos falta la boda! _

_¿reviews?_


	17. Kakarotto vs Kratos

_**Fernanda: **__Gracias… espero y este te guste también :-)_

_**Yushi:**__ si, lo hicieron, y pues… habrá una tercera Bra me supongo, jajaja, como dijo Trunks "cuando conocieran a esta enana querrían tener la suya propia" jajajaja XD El encuentro de Milk y Vilandra… sigue leyendo_

_**Domi21:**__ al pobre Kratos… bueno, aquí está la reacción de Gokú :P jejejejeje_

_**Carxx:**__ pues si, Bra parecerá más la hija de Mirai Trunks que su hermana pero, Mirai Vegeta y Mirai Bulma se merecen un final feliz y Mirai Trunks tendrá a su querida hermanita ;) ¡Sangre!_

**CAPITULO 17**

**Kakarotto vs. Kratos**

**-PUERTO ESPACIAL DE VEGITASEIN-**

Finalmente Kratos había aterrizado luego de pilotear de regreso a la capital del imperio la nave Vegita I siendo recibido al descender de la nave por su novia, quien se teletransportó con él al percibir su ki

-¡Kratos!- exclamó la princesa con alegría

El general la besó profundamente -hola- dijo él, para continuar besándola, hicieron una pausa -Tarja, ¿cómo sigue tu padre? ¿Funcionó el deseo?- preguntó el general

-¡sí!- exclamó con alegría -mi papá y mi mamá están perfectamente, todo salió bien- dijo la princesa

-Me alegro- dijo el general para volver a besar a la guerrera nuevamente, luego de unos momentos, se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella

Kratos suspiró -Tarja... llévame ante tu padre- solicitó el general

-¿ahora? ¿Piensas hablar con él tan pronto?- preguntó la princesa

El general asintió con la cabeza -Quiero formalizar lo nuestro lo antes posible- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia, quien colocó dos dedos en la frente, desapareciendo ambos del lugar

**************************** **SALA DEL TRONO *******************************

Vegeta rey se encontraba en la sala del trono en compañía de sus dos hermanas, los esposos e hijos de ellas, así como también toda la familia e invitados de esta y otras dimensiones. El resto de la corte no estaba ese día en el lugar.

Kratos y Tarja aparecieron frente a todos, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Gokú, Gohan, Dahda, ambos Bardocks _(el abuelo y el pequeño)_, Vegeta rey, Lord Vegeta y los otros dos tíos Vegetas, los primos y sobretodo, del padre de la princesa quien fulminaba con los ojos al general

-Tarja ¿qué significa esto?- preguntó Kakarotto de forma brusca

La princesa estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Kratos le hizo una seña con la mano para detenerla. El general dio un paso al frente, arrodillándose ante su futuro suegro -Príncipe Kakarotto- dijo respetuosamente

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kratos?- preguntó el padre de Tarja en modo brusco

-Alteza, me tomo el atrevimiento de dirigirme a usted de esta manera, puesto que...- hizo una pausa y tragó saliva -...quiero... quiero pedirle alteza, me conceda la mano de la princesa Tarja en matrimonio- dijo el general, sintiéndose a la vez aliviado y a la vez, nervioso mientras aguardaba la respuesta del padre de su novia

Kakarotto se quedó en silencio, absolutamente serio mirando severamente al saiyajin arrodillado frente a él, y a la vez, mirando a su hija quien estaba al lado de su madre, aguardando nerviosa por la respuesta de su padre

-¡Kratos!- exclamó Vegeta rey -¿Porqué no me habías informado antes de tus intenciones con mi sobrina?- preguntó el monarca con severidad

El general inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto a su rey -lamento no haberlo comenotado antes con usted, y sé que también necesito su consentimiento ya que usted es el rey, mi superior inmediato, y además es tío de la princesa,- el saiyajin tomó aire -pero me atreví a hablar antes con el Príncipe Kakarotto puesto que él es el padre de Tarja, y si me caso o no con ella dependerá de que él nos dé su consentimiento- dijo el general

Momentos tensos se vivieron en aquella sala del trono, los varones presentes fulminaban con los ojos al arrodillado general, mientras que las féminas susurraban con emoción al atestiguar la propuesta matrimonial

Kakarotto volteó nuevamente a ver a su hija, recordando momentos especiales con ellas -Ggeneral Kratos... ¿estarías dispuesto a pelear contra mí por la mano de mi hija?- preguntó severo y con ceño fruncido

-por favor no- dijo Tarja casi en susurro al escuchar esa pregunta de su padre

-Tranquila- le dijo Vilandra en voz baja a su primogénita

Kratos volteó para ver a los ojos al padre de su novia –Estoy consciente, que a pesar de que soy el saiyajin más poderoso del imperio, mi fuerza es infinitamente superada por usted, además de obviamente el rey y demás miembros de la familia real- dijo el saiyajin –pero aún así, sí, estoy dispuesto a pelear contra usted, contra el Rey Vegeta, los príncipes y contra quien haga falta por la mano de la princesa- desvió la mirada por un momento –y si muero, significa que no soy digno de desposar a la Princesa Tarja- dijo el general

-Bien- dijo Kakarotto, quedándose pensativo –te veo dentro de dos horas en la arena de combate del palacio, pelearás contra mí por la mano de mi hija, si me derrotas, podrás casarte con ella- remató

Kratos se levantó, sosteniendo la mirada a su futuro suegro –que así sea entonces- tanto el general como Kakarotto pusieron el puño en el corazón, asintiendo con la cabeza

-¡NO!- exclamó la princesa desesperada, quiso correr hacia su padre, pero fue detenida –mamá… por favor, ¡haz algo!- suplicó

-Tu padre sabe lo que hace Tarja, sabes cómo es esto, el combate ha sido pactado- dijo la emperatriz

**************************** **2 HORAS DESPUÉS, ARENA DE COMBATE** ***********************

En una sección del enorme palacio, se encontraba una arena para combates parecida al escenario del Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Tenía capacidad para albergar a miles de asistentes pero, en esta ocasión, sólo estaban presentes todos los miembros de la familia real, además de los Mirai, y también Gohan, Goten, el pequeño Trunks Bulma y Vegeta.

Gohan estaba sentado junto a Mirai Trunks, Vegeta IV y Trunks 2 -¿Qué es esto? ¿por qué la pelea?- preguntó Gohan

-¿No sabes nada de las tradiciones saiyajin?- preguntó Trunks2

-No… la verdad no sé mucho sobre los saiyajin- respondió Gohan

-¿Porqué el señor Gokú de aquí retó a ese saiyajin así? ¿acaso quiere matarlo?- preguntó Mirai Trunks, quien volteó a ver a su prima –Tarja no se ve muy bien- dijo el peli lila

-Kratos debe probar que es digno para ser esposo de mi prima, y eso será a través de esta pelea- dijo Vegeta IV

-Pero… desde que se recuperó, puedo percibir que mi p… digo… el señor… eee… Kakarotto… es mucho más fuerte que Kratos… no será una pelea justa- dijo Gohan

-Mi tío es un hombre justo, pero es el padre de Tarja, y debe aprobar a quien la pretenda- dijo Trunks2

-En realidad- dijo Vegeta IV –todos somos más fuertes que Kratos… supongo que si quiere a Tarja como para aceptar enfrentarse a mi tío Kakarotto- dijo el príncipe

-Apuesto 200 saiyas a que Kratos resiste… 20 minutos, tengo fé en él- dijo Trunks2

-¡Va!- exclamó su primo –apuesto 200 saiyas a que no soporta ni 10 minutos- dijo Vegeta IV

-Tal vez mi tío sea benevolente y deje que Kratos viva- dijo Trunks2

-Puede ser... al menos se trata de Tarja y no de Bra, en ese caso, Kratos ni siquiera seguiría respirando a estas alturas- dijo Vegeta IV

-si... tiene suerte de pelear contra mi tío por Tarja y no contra mi papá por Bra- dijo Trunks2

Mirai Trunks y Gohan se dedicaron una extraña mirada ante aquella apuesta entre los príncipes

Zorn se acercó directamente a los adolescentes -¿Qué están haciendo Vegeta?- preguntó severamente a su hijo

-Papá… pues… Trunks dice que Kratos aguantará el combate 20 minutos y yo digo que 10 ¿te unes a la apuesta?- preguntó Vegeta IV nerviosamente

El Capitán y Príncipe consorte del imperio frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su primogénito, volteó a ver a su mujer, luego a su pequeña Sarah y nuevamente a su hijo -200 saiyas a que Kakarotto deja inconsciente a Kratos después de 15 minutos… Kakarotto siempre ha sido más benevolente- dijo Zorn

-¡Zorn!- exclamó Odette quien alcanzó a escuchar la plática entre su esposo e hijo -¿Qué crees que hacen?- reclamó la reina

-200 saiyas por 15 minutos- susurró el capitán a su primogénito, para volver a sentarse junto a su mujer –sólo… sólo hablábamos- dijo nerviosamente mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su esposa

-Hablábamos- dijo la reina mientras asesinaba a su esposo con la mirada

_-MIENTRAS TANTO, EN UNA ESPECIE DE CAMERINO-_

El príncipe consorte del imperio se preparaba para pelear contra su futuro yerno

-¿Piensas acabar con él?- preguntó Vegeta rey, quien se encontraba con su cuñado

Kakarotto volteó a ver al monarca –se trata de mi pequeña, Vegeta… me entenderás cuando alguien lo suficientemente valiente… o suficientemente estúpido se presente ante ti para pedirte la mano de Bra- respondió

-¡NI SIQUIERA DIGAS ESO INSECTO!- exclamó el sobreprotector rey

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Gokú -¡Hola!- saludó

-Hasta que nos vemos de frente- dijo Kakarotto

-jejeje… cierto… cuando estuve contigo estabas enfermo- dijo Gokú con su típica mano en la cabeza

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó Kakarotto a su contraparte

-De verdad… ¿piensas pelear con él?- preguntó Gokú

El príncipe consorte asintió con la cabeza –él aceptó el combate por la mano de Tarja, y ahora pelearemos- dijo Kakarotto

-No conozco a ese general, pero veo que tiene buenas intenciones, lo percibo…- Gokú fue interrumpido

-¡Se trata de mi hija!- exclamó el esposo de Vilandra

-Lo sé… pero percibo que él quiere a Tarja, ¿porqué no…- nuevamente fue interrumpido

-¡TARJA ES MI HIJA, NO TUYA KAKAROTTO! ¡NO TE METAS!- espetó bruscamente el príncipe consorte –Por muy honorable que sea Kratos, y por muy buenas intenciones que tenga, debe probar que es digno de desposar a la princesa de los saiyajin, y para eso deberá vencerme en combate- dijo con severidad

-Veo que no te haré cambiar de opinión- dijo Gokú –entiendo que es tu hija… yo también siento algo especial por ella, y tampoco me agrada ese saiyajin, no sé lo que es tener una hija mujer porque mis dos hijos son varones… pero si sé que no quiero que Tarja sufra- dijo el salvador del universo

-Kakarotto- dijo Vegeta rey, llamando la atención de ambos –demonios- dijo en voz baja –me refiero a ti sabandija- dijo señalando a Gokú –Esto es un asunto familiar, y el padre de mi sobrina es este insecto- señalando a Kakarotto –no tú, así que mejor lárgate de aquí, busca un asiento y disfruta del espectáculo- dijo el monarca

Gokú hizo una risa simulada –veo que no importa la dimensión, Vegeta siempre será Vegeta- dijo divertido

-¡Lárgate ahorita mismo sabandija!- exclamó el rey

-Está bien, me voy- dijo el salvador del universo, dejando a los dos cuñados solos

Minutos después de esto, finalmente a la plataforma de combate salieron Vegeta rey, seguido por Kakarotto y Kratos. Los dos combatientes quedaron de frente separados por una distancia de tal vez dos metros, y el rey del imperio saiyajin, estaba en medio de ambos

Vegeta rey se dirigió a los asistentes –Estamos aquí reunidos para ser testigos de un combate que será decisivo para el destino del Imperio Saiyajin- señaló con su brazo a su general de confianza –Kratos, miembro del parlamento y General del ejército saiyajin, mi soldado de confianza, reta a- señaló con su otro brazo a su cuñado –Kakarotto, Príncipe consorte del Imperio Saiyajin, por la mano en matrimonio de- extendió una mano hacia donde su sobrina estaba sentada junto a Vilandra –Tarja Vegeta, princesa del Imperio Saiyajin, heredera al trono de la Sagrada Emperatriz- El rey alzó su mano derecha -¡Qué el combate comience!- exclamó al mismo tiempo que su mano descendía. Vegeta levitó hacia las gradas, tomando asiento junto a su mujer

Kakarotto y Kratos se quedaron viendo a los ojos -¿Estás seguro de esto, Kratos?- preguntó Kakarotto

El general asintió con la cabeza –sé que usted es mucho más poderoso que yo alteza, por algo usted es mi mentor pero, amo a la princesa, y si mi vida es el precio a pagar por ella, entonces lo pagaré con gusto, y si pierdo, es porque no soy digno de Tarja- dijo el general mientras adoptaba pose defensiva

Kakarotto miró serio al pretendiente de su hija –peleemos entonces- dicho esto, Kakarotto se lanzó a golpear al general, quien también respondió con un golpe

Inició así un combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre el esposo de Vilandra y el general de confianza de Vegeta rey, donde si bien, el pretendiente era claramente superado, Kakarotto siendo un hombre justo, se contenía en cierto modo para darle un poco de oportunidad a su contendiente

En las gradas, una temerosa princesa luchaba internamente por no estallar en llanto –mamá… haz algo, mi papá podría matarlo- dijo con angustia

-Confía en tu padre- respondió Vilandra

-Vegeta- dijo Mirai Bulma a su príncipe -¿todo esto porque él quiere casarse con la hija del otro Gokú?- preguntó

M. Vegeta asintió con la cabeza –cuando un saiyajin pretende a una hembra, debe pedir su mano al padre, o al pariente varón más cercano, si él da la aprobación, hay matrimonio, pero si no, el pretendiente debe probar ser digno de la hembra, combatiendo con el padre o familiar- explicó el príncipe

Todos los presentes observaban atentamente el combate, en especial, los adolescentes y el padre de uno de ellos que habían apostado dinero.

Si bien, Kakarotto superaba a Kratos, todos estaban impresionados de que el general estuviera soportando la golpiza propinada por el príncipe consorte, levantándose cada vez que caía sobre la plataforma de combate. Kakarotto en un movimiento ágil, golpeó fuertemente al general en el estómago, sacándole el aire, y dándole un codazo en la espalda, haciéndolo caer nuevamente

-¡LEVÁNTATE KRATOS!- dijo Gokú2 con voz severa –quieres fornicar a mi hija ¿no? ¡ENTONCES LEVANTATE Y PELEA POR ELLA!- exclamó

-Yo no…- dijo el general con dificultad, intentando ponerse de pie nuevamente –yo no quiero fornicarla…- levantó la mirada para ver al celoso padre a la cara -¡YO LA AMO!- se levantó por completo -¡Y QUIERO CASARME CON ELLA!- nuevamente se lanzó en contra de su futuro suegro, intentando seguir con el combate

Zorn se acercó con Vegeta rey –Vegeta- dijo sin dejar de observar la pelea

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó a su cuñado

-Necesito alcanzar el nivel de super saiyajin, cuanto antes mejor- dijo el esposo de Odette

El rey arqueó una ceja -¿cuál es la urgencia? Si se puede saber- dijo el rey en tono burlón ya que, si bien su cuñado era un guerrero dedicado, que entrenaba constantemente e intentaba alcanzar el nivel legendario, hasta ahora no lo había conseguido

-Porque cuando haya alguien que intente poner sus ojos en Sarah- volteó a ver a su pequeña hija, que estaba sentada junto a Bra y Mirai Trunks –quiero hacerlo pedazos como sé que harás con quien pretenda a Bra- dijo Zorn

El monarca gruñó –está bien, haré que llegues a super saiyajin, pero no vuelvas a mencionar eso, ¿entendiste insecto?- dijo el rey

-Como digas- contestó Zorn

El combate siguió, y ahora ambos contendientes peleaban con ráfagas de ki. El traje de combate de Kakarotto apenas si tenía dos pequeñas quemaduras, mientras que Kratos tenía más daño visible en su armadura

-¡Haaaaa!- El general lanzó un rayo de ki hacia su futuro suegro, quien lo rechazó con relativa facilidad, apareciendo detrás de Kratos y enviándolo con una energía a arrastrarse por el piso, dejando una estela en el piso

El general estaba sumamente lastimado, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, y apenas le respondían sus extremidades, escuchaba a lo lejos los pasos de Kakarotto acercándose a él, y luchaba desesperado por intentar ponerse de pie nuevamente

_-Kratos-_ escuchó el general en su cabeza -¿qué? ¿Tarja?- dijo titubeante

_-Kratos… ponte de pie por favor… por mí-_ decía la princesa en la mente de su novio, y aunque fuera una transmisión telepática, la voz en la cabeza del general se escuchaba angustiada y al borde del llanto

-No soy digno de ti princesa… he sido derrotado- dijo el general mientras luchaba por respirar

_-No digas eso… te has enfrentado a mi padre a pesar de no ser rival para él… levántate Kratos, por favor-_ se oyó la voz de Tarja completamente desesperada

-No perderé- dijo para sí mismo el general mientras intentaba incorporarse a pesar de sus brazos y piernas temblorosos que apenas y podían responderle –no voy a perder- volteó a ver al príncipe consorte acercándose a él, sintiendo su débil cuerpo a punto de explotar, y la sangre cómo le hervía, además del sentimiento de derrota e impotencia -¡TARJAAAAAAA!- gritó desesperado, sin darse cuenta que un aura dorada comenzó a rodearlo, y sus negros ojos se tornaron en verde, su cabello negro adoptó un tono dorado

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- exclamó Vegeta rey

-se… ¡Kratos se convirtió en super saiyajin!- exclamó Gohan

-¡Qué romántico!- dijeron Sarah y Bra al mismo tiempo

-Yo también quiero que alguien se transforme en súper saiyajin por mí- dijo la pequeña Sarah

Vegeta IV volteó a ver con seriedad a su hermana –ni lo sueñes enana, yo no seré tan amable como mi tío cuando alguien intente unirse a ti- espetó el príncipe

En el campo de batalla, Kakarotto seguía caminando hacia el general –así que por fin lograste transformarte en súper saiyajin- El príncipe se transformó también –me parece perfecto- dicho esto se lanzó nuevamente al ataque contra el general, quien ahora si pudo sostener una mejor batalla contra su futuro suegro, y de hecho en ocasiones, lograba tener más contundencia en sus ataques.

Continuó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo a hipervelocidad en el aire, con feroces despliegues de energía cada que los contendientes se golpeaban, así también, técnicas de energía iban y venían de uno y de otro, hasta que ambos descendieron sobre la plataforma respirando agitadamente

-¿Sigues en tu idea de casarte con mi hija Kratos?- preguntó Kakarotto, aún en pose de combate

El general, visiblemente más cansado, pero aún transformado asintió con la cabeza –Así es- se preparó para un nuevo ataque

Kakarotto abandonó su postura y se acercó al saiyajin, sin dejar su transformación –Bienvenido a la familia- extendió la mano

El general dejó su pose defensiva, y estrechó la mano del padre de su novia –Gracias- dijo antes de perder su transformación y caer rendido de cansancio, y por las heridas del combate

Kakarotto volvió a la normalidad, sosteniendo de lo que quedaba de la armadura a su futuro yerno, colocó dos dedos en la frente, y desapareció unos instantes, para volver a aparecer en la plataforma -¡HABRÁ BODA!- exclamó el saiyajin

Tarja salió de su lugar volando hasta su padre, abrazándolo efusivamente –me asustaste papá- dijo ella conteniendo el llanto -¿y Kratos?- preguntó

El padre de la novia hizo una mueca –no te quedarás viuda antes de casarte… por ahora, lo llevé a un tanque de curación- dijo Kakarotto

Vilandra llegó con su marido –ya sabía lo que tenías pensado- le dijo ella

En las gradas, dos príncipes adolescentes hacían aspavientos de molestia –creo que nadie ganó su apuesta- dijo Mirai Trunks entre risas al ver a su contraparte y su primo con caras de frustración

-No contaba con que él se transformara- espetó Vegeta IV

Los tres Vegetas y Gokú se acercaron con Kakarotto –No me sorprende que hayas hecho eso, eres demasiado blando, insecto- dijo Vegeta rey

-Solo quise ponerlo a prueba, no matarlo- dijo Kakarotto

-Sabía que harías lo correcto- dijo Gokú

Kakarotto le dedicó una media sonrisa a su contraparte –supongo que en algo tenemos que parecernos ¿verdad?- dijo el príncipe consorte

Esa tarde, y después de que el General se repuso del daño ocasionado por el combate, en la sala del trono se congregó a toda la corte y miembros del parlamento, además de toda la familia real, anunciando oficialmente el compromiso matrimonial entre Tarja y Kratos

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Ya sé que prometí aquí que Vilandra y Milk se encontrarían, pero eso será al siguiente capítulo así que espérense…. Me da miedo pensar qué pasará con esas dos frente a frente… ¡TENGO MIEDO! Jajajajaja_

_¡HABRÁ BODA! Yupi! :D_

_Nos leemos al siguiente ;-)_

_¿reviews?_


	18. La Boda Doble

_**Carxx: **__Jajajaja… si vendrá esa escena pero… espérame, te la estoy guardando, jajajaja_

_**Yushi: **__Aquí el encuentro titánico, jajajjaaja. Si, Tarja tiene muchos protectores, y pues Gokú tiene que ser Gokú no importa la dimensión. Aunque sea un saiyajin 100% no puede dejar de lado su noble corazón, pero pues, tenía que darle sus buenos trancazos al que quiere robarle a su nena_

**CAPITULO 18**

**LA BODA DOBLE**

A la mañana siguiente, por todo el imperio saiyajin se hablaba del compromiso del guapo y distinguido General Kratos con la Princesa Tarja.

Ese día, todos tenían planeado volver cada quien a su respectiva dimensión, pero antes de hacer eso, Mirai Vegeta había llevado a Mirai Bulma al templo de los dioses saiyajin, lugar en el que no había estado desde que tenía 5 años, antes de la destrucción del planeta

-¡Este lugar es muy impresionante Vegeta!- exclamó M. Bulma mientras observaba los enormes pilares, las imágenes y estatuas religiosas que decoraban el lugar y claro, el altar dedicado a la triada de dioses Brigid, Dahda y Esus

-Es el templo sagrado de los dioses saiyajin- dijo M. Vegeta mientras se aproximaban al altar mayor donde se erguía la estatua de los dioses, con la Diosa Madre enmedio de sus dos hijos varones, los tres encima de un sol

M. Bulma se quedó mirando la estatua -Y supongo que ellos son los dioses- dijo

-Así es- afirmó el príncipe -De hecho es justo en este altar donde se celebran los matrimonios- explicó él

Mirai Bulma sonrió con cierta tristeza recordando que, debido a que él había muerto por causa de los androides nunca se casaron, y la verdad en ese entonces ninguno de ellos pensaba en eso, pero la realidad era que Mirai Bulma siempre soñó en casarse, y cuando M. Vegeta falleció, eso se convirtió en un anhelo imposible

En ese instante, salió al altar un saiyajin anciano -Bienvenidos, les estaba esperando- dijo él

M. Bulma lo miró extrañada -¿a... a nosotros?- preguntó

El anciano asintió con la cabeza -Me pidieron que oficiara una boda- dijo él

-¿a si? y...- la peliazul volteó a ver a su príncipe -¿Qué boda?- preguntó

Mirai Vegeta no respondía, pero su rostro titubeaba, como si las palabras se le agolparan queriendo salir pero sin saber cómo hacerlo

-La boda de ustedes- dijo una voz masculina desde atrás

Mirai Bulma volteó al reconocer esa voz -¡Trunks!- exclamó la peliazul al observar a su hijo, con toda, TODA la familia del príncipe entrando al templo -pero...- volteó a ver al príncipe -Vegeta- pronunció con cierto ahogo en su voz por la emoción -de... ¿hablas enserio?- preguntó casi al borde de las lágrimas

El príncipe gruñó sonrojado -¿Quieres ir y ponerte algún estúpido vestido cursi por allá- dijo mientras señalaba una puerta a un costado del altar -antes de que me arrepienta?- exclamó con un rubor carmesí en las mejillas

La científico sólo asintió con la cabeza, y se fue corriendo con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, hasta introducirse en aquella puerta que su príncipe le había indicado

-Mamá, papá- dijo el pequeño Trunks a sus respectivos padres, que se encontraban cercanos al altar -¿Porqué no se casan ustedes también?- dijo el pequeño pei lila

Bulma y Vegeta se sonrojaron ante eso -pues Trunks, nosotros ya estamos casados mi cielo- dijo la científico a su pequeño

-No ante los dioses saiyajin- intervino la reina Odette

-¡Sí! sería fantástico ver a mis otros papás y mamás casándose, ya que mis papás de aquí se casaron hace mucho- dijo Bra

Vegeta estaba titubeante -¡Aaaaaah Ya está bien! ¡SUFICIENTE!- exclamó el príncipe, quien volteó a ver a su mujer -Hagámoslo antes de que recupere la cordura- dijo casi gruñendo

Vegeta y Bulma se acercaron al altar, como ellos sabían de l sorpresa que Mirai Vegeta le tenía a Mirai Bulma, por tal motivo, Bulma traía puesto un bello vestido rosa pálido que había adquirido ya que su contraparte en Vegitasein y las hermanas del príncipe habían mandado llamar a diseñadores al palacio para que así, todas las mujeres de la familia e invitadas pudieran elegir mucha, mucha ropa

Luego de un rato de espera, y con todas las familias, de todas las dimensiones reunidas, llegó Mirai Bulma al altar, colocándose junto de Mirai Vegeta, y cerca de ellos se encontraban los otros contrayentes: Bulma y Vegeta

El sacerdote saiyajin comenzó la ceremonia -Estamos aquí hoy reunidos, para unir los destinos de estas dos parejas por el honor y la gloria de los dioses saiyajin Brigid, Dahda y Esus- se dirigió el anciano primeramente con los Mirai -Vegeta, Príncipe de los saiyajin, aceptas a Mirai Bulma como tu legítima esposa y compañera, para juntos compartir las derrotas y las victorias, la salud y la enfermedad, y juras ser le fiel todos los días de tu vida y más allá de la muerte?- preguntó el anciano

-¡Acepto! y juro por mi honor de saiyajin- respondió M. Vegeta mientras llevaba su puño derecho al corazón a modo de juramento

Ahora, el sacerdote volteó con Mirai Bulma -Y tú, Mirai Bulma, Aceptas a Mirai Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajin como tu legítimo esposo y compañero para juntos compartir las derrotas y victorias, la salud y la enfermedad, y juras ser le fiel todos los días de tu vida y más allá de la muerte?- preguntó el anciano

Mirai Bulma sonrió al borde de las lágrimas -¡Acepto!- pronunció ella

El sacerdote se acercó a ella -debes jurar también- dijo discretamente

Mirai Bulma asintió con la cabeza, e imitó el gesto de su príncipe -¡Lo juro por...- se quedó pensativa, ella no era saiyajin así que sería extraño jurar del mismo modo -Lo juro por mi honor y por el honor de los saiyajin- respondió ella

En ese momento, el sumo sacerdote de Vegitasein se acercó a la otra pareja de contrayentes, suspiró debido a la confusa situación de casar dos veces a la misma pareja aunque fueran otros, pero finalmente, inició -Vegeta, Príncipe de los saiyajin, ¿aceptas a Bulma Briefs como tu legítima esposa y compañera, para juntos compartir las derrotas y las victorias, la salud y la enfermedad, y juras ser le fiel todos los días de tu vida y más allá de la muerte?- preguntó el anciano

El príncipe asintió llevando su puño derecho al corazón -¡Acepto! Lo juro por mi honor de saiyajin- respondió Vegeta

Heron _(el sacerdote)_ volteó con la científico -Y tú, Bulma Briefs, ¿Aceptas a Vegeta, príncipe de los saiyajin como tu legítimo esposo y compañero para juntos compartir las derrotas y victorias, la salud y la enfermedad, y juras ser le fiel todos los días de tu vida y más allá de la muerte?- preguntó el sacerdote

Al observar el casamiento de los Mirai, la peliazul llevó también su puño al corazón –Acepto, y juro por mi honor y por el honor de los saiyajin- dijo la científico

El anciano sacerdote se dirigió a todos los presentes -Que estas uniones bendecidas por los dioses perduren por la eternidad, lo que Brigid, Dahda y Esus han unido este día, nada pueda separarlos- extendió un brazo hacia los Mirai -A partir de ahora, Mirai Vegeta y Mirai Bulma, los declaro esposos- dijo el sacerdote, para ahora extender un brazo hacia la otra pareja –Vegeta y Bulma Briefs, a partir de ahora los declaro esposos- remató el anciano

-¡BESO! ¡BESO!- se escuchó decir entre los invitados

Mirai Vegeta y Vegeta voltearon azules de la impresión al escuchar esas expresiones -¡KAKAROTTO! ¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Si papis- dijo la pequeña Bra –Es una boda y al final de las bodas el novio debe besar a la novia- dijo inocentemente la pequeña

Vegeta IV volteó a ver a su prima –pero esta es una boda saiyajin, no terrícola- dijo el príncipe

La pequeña princesa de cabellos celestes se cruzó de brazos al puro estilo de su padre -¡Pues no importa! Los novios deben besarse al final- dijo la pequeña

-¡ANDA VEGETA!... digo… ¡VEGETAS!- decía Gokú

-¡BESO! ¡BESO! ¡BESO!- coreaban Gokú, Gohan, Bra, Sarah, Tarja, Vilandra, Bulma2 y Odette

Bulma y Mirai Bulma compartieron una mirada maliciosa y, mientras sus respectivos Vegetas tenían la cara azul, los ojos desorbitados y tics nerviosos en el rostro, ambas peli azules les robaron un tierno y rápido beso a su respectivo príncipe, provocando que, si de por sí ya estaban sonrojados, ahora sus mejillas adquirieran un rubor mucho más intenso

Después de esta boda, en el palacio hubo una gran comida para celebrar ambas uniones ante los dioses de los saiyajin, con toda la familia real y también por supuesto, los invitados de otras dimensiones.

En medio del festejo, Vegeta rey hizo una seña a Mirai Trunks para salir del comedor. El joven siguió a la contraparte de su padre por los pasillos del palacio hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser una sala de descanso, al entrar, el Rey del imperio saiyajin cerró la puerta para quedar a solas con la contraparte de su hijo

-Trunks…- comenzó el rey –sé… sé por lo que me contó Vilandra, y Tarja y los demás con quienes has hablado- se acercó al joven –sé que tu vida no fue nada fácil… hijo- dijo el monarca

Mirai Trunks desvió la mirada –bueno… fue… fue un verdadero infierno vivir bajo los constantes ataques de los androides pero…- sonrió al encarar a la contraparte de su padre –pero todo se ha ido arreglando… ahora inclusive, lo que nunca pensé que pasaría… ¡Mi padre volvió a la vida gracias al Trunks de aquí!- dijo el joven

El rey le dedicó su clásica media sonrisa –si… aunque el muy tonto sólo rejuveneció a tu madre, y no porque me importe cómo luce mi esposa, pero ahora soy yo el que tengo que soportar el hecho de que se queje por el deseo- gruñó Vegeta

El joven carcajeó ante eso –¡tienes razón!- exclamó divertido

Vegeta rey interrumpió las risas del joven -Vilandra y el otro Vegeta me dijeron que tu mundo aún está severamente dañado por los ataques de los androides- dijo el rey

El joven paró sus risas –Si… ha costado mucho el reconstruir, sobretodo por la escases de recursos y la disminución de la población mundial- dijo con melancolía

-Escucha…- Vegeta rey se quedó pensativo –al final de cuentas y aunque no pertenezcas a esta dimensión, sigues siendo mi hijo Trunks, llevas mi sangre en tus venas, eres el príncipe saiyajin y como tal, cuentas con todos los recursos del Imperio de Vegitasein para reconstruir tu mundo. ¡Todo! Dinero, materiales, mano de obra, ¡Lo que haga falta!- dijo el monarca

El joven de cabellos lilas se quedó estupefacto –lo… ¿lo dices enserio?- preguntó incrédulo

-¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?- gruñó el monarca

-G… ¡Gracias! Pero… es demasiado, no… no puedo aceptarlo- dijo Mirai Trunks

Vegeta rey se cruzó de brazos –¡Acéptalo! Eres mi hijo, y no permitiré que ninguno de mis hijos viva en un mundo destruido- dijo con severidad

El joven se sonrojó –papá… yo…- se quedó pensativo –está bien- dijo el peli lila mientras sus ojos azules brillaban al escuchar esas palabras de… si, uno de sus padres, pues de ser un huérfano de padre, hoy, ahora, tenía 3 padres, y era aceptado por los tres

A pesar de que el plan de todos era volver ese día a sus respectivos mundos, debido a las bodas que se suscitaron ese día, digamos que… se pospuso para el siguiente día puesto que esa noche hubo dos noches de boda, que no puedo describir debido a la clasificación del fanfic.

************************** **CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA, LINEA DE TIEMPO MIRAI** *******************

Al día siguiente de la boda doble, todos regresaron cada quien a su dimensión y tiempo, tal fue el caso de la recién reconstruida familia Mirai, quienes por fin llegaron a casa

-Seguro que ambos tienen mucha hambre… iré a preparar algo- dijo Mirai Bulma mientras se adentraba a la casa, dejando a su hijo y esposo en el jardín

Mirai Vegeta se quedó mirando la reconstruida corporación cápsula, tenía algunos cambios debido a los trabajos que se tuvieron que hacer

-¿Estás bien papá?- preguntó Mirai Trunks al observar la mirada de nostalgia que tenía su padre

-Trunks…- dijo Mirai Vegeta –A pesar de ser mi hijo… nunca… nunca tuve la sutileza de abrazarte, ni siquiera cuando eras un bebé… y después morí- volteó a ver a su primogénito

Mirai Trunks veía a su progenitor completamente anonadado –pa… papá- dijo sin saber qué hacer o decir

El rostro, siempre orgulloso del príncipe resucitado se relajó por primera vez en mucho tiempo –déjame abrazarte- dijo él con voz sincera

Un abrazo padre e hijo necesitado ambos, se dio entonces en ese momento, un abrazo puro y sincero que el joven había soñado toda su vida y jamás pudo recibir hasta ahora, y un abrazo que al príncipe lo liberó de todos los demonios de su pasado, al aceptar ahora su nueva vida junto a su familia

**************************** **MONTAÑA PAOS** **************************

Luego de haber regresado a su dimensión, los Brief se quedaron en la Corporación Cápsula, mientras que los Son regresaron a casa en la Montaña Paos. Milk se encontraba limpiando en esos momentos, cuando escuchó voces desde el exterior

-¡MAMÁ! ¡YA LLEGAMOS!- exclamó desde afuera el pequeño Goten

Milk sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hijo pequeño -¡Goten!- exclamó con alegría, dejó el trapo en alguno de los muebles que sacudía y salió corriendo para encontrarse con sus tres saiyajines -¡Están aquí!- dijo la pelinegra

-Milk ¿Tienes algo de comer? ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE!- dijo Gokú con su típica mano en la cabeza

La pelinegra echó chispas al ver a su esposo -…tienes hambre…- decía mientras apretaba los puños y rechinaba los dientes -¡SE SUPONÍA QUE SÓLO TÚ IRÍAS A ESA DIMENSIÓN GOKÚ! ¿QUÉ ACASO NO TE IMPORTA LA EDUCACIÓN DE GOHAN? ¡ÉL TIENE UN EXÁMEN PARA LA UNIVERSIDAD EN SÓLO UNOS DÍAS! ¡DEBERÍAS SER MÁS CONSIDERADO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE GOHAN SEA UN VAGO Y UN REBELDE!- decía completamente histérica, causando el miedo en los tres saiyajines al verla así

Gokú movía sus manos intentando calmar a su esposa –Milk… no te preocupes, todo salió bien- decía el saiyajin mayor

-¿Interrumpimos?- dijo una voz femenina desde un par de metros de distancia de aquella discusión familiar

La hija de Ox Satán volteó a ver a la dueña de aquella voz –Go… ¿Gokú?- dijo sorprendida al ver frente a ella a la contraparte del salvador de la tierra, con una mano en la cintura de una bella mujer de cabello negro, largo y lacio hasta las caderas, armadura blanca con la insignia de la casa real de Vegitasein en el corazón, leotardo blanco y botas arriba de la rodilla, además de una blanca cola sujetada a la cintura y muchas joyas que lucían bastante costosas

Gokú puso su mano en la cabeza –Milk… ellos son el otro Gokú y Vili, son los padres de Tarja- dijo el guerrero

Milk se quedó boquiabierta al ver frente de ella a la mujer con quien su esposo se hubiera casado de haber vivido como saiyajin en su planeta

Vilandra y Gokú se acercaron a la familia Son, la emperatriz saiyajin observó a Milk –supongo que tú eres la esposa de Kakarotto en este mundo- dijo Vilandra mientras arqueaba la ceja

Milk frunció el ceño –Así es, yo soy la esposa de Gokú- puso sus manos en la cadera presuntuosamente –Así que espero que no estés aquí intentando robármelo- dijo la pelinegra

La coli blanca luchó por contener una carcajada –de hecho, vine a hablar contigo… Milk ¿cierto?- dijo con un timbre casi irónico -¿podemos hablar a solas?- preguntó ella

-Claro- respondió la hija de Ox Satán mientras se alejaban del resto de los saiyajines presentes -¿De qué quieres hablar? Espero que no estés pensando en quedarte con mi Gokú- dijo la terrícola

Vilandra carcajeó sonoramente -¡Vaya que eres graciosa!- dijo con sarcasmo –Escucha… si lo que quisiera fuera quitarte a tu marido, no tengo que esforzarme demasiado para eso, y menos venir a hablar contigo- dijo la saiyajin

Milk la miró con recelo -¿A qué te refieres con que no tienes que esforzarte para quitármelo?- preguntó retadora

La saiyajin rodó los ojos -Mira… no pienso discutir contigo por tonterías, de hecho- sacó de entre sus ropas un sobre –vine a entregarte esto- le extendió el sobre a la terrícola, quien sólo lo observaba con desconfianza –te aseguro que no es una carta explosiva… si quisiera matarte, créeme, no necesito usar ese tipo de artimañas estúpidas- dijo Vilandra

Milk tomó el sobre, el cual estaba lacrado con el emblema del imperio de Vegitasein. Rompió el lacre para poderlo abrir, y leyó el documento -¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó sorprendida al leer el contenido

-Mi hija Tarja me contó que tu hijo Gohan desea ser un investigador, así que, ese es un decreto imperial para que Gohan pueda incorporarse al programa científico de Vegitasein, donde convivirá con los mejores investigadores y científicos de todo el universo, incluida mi cuñada Bulma que es la directora… es una excelente oportunidad para él- dijo la saiyajin

Milk se quedó estupefacta ante aquello que la emperatriz de Vegitasein le decía, y mientras seguía leyendo una y otra vez el contenido de aquella carta, que le brindaba a su primogénito la gran oportunidad para su carrera

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Falta la continuación de este encuentro entre estas dos mujeres, jajajjaa… ¿Milk aceptará el ofrecimiento de Vilandra? Digo porque, pues si es una oportunidad de ORO _

_Y Nos falta la boda de Tarja y Kratos, enlace que traerá muchas, muchas sorpresas así que estense pendientes al siguiente capítulo._

_Nos vemos!_

_¿reviews?_


End file.
